


Blood Ties

by delsol



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Harry Osborn, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Minor Wade Wilson/Vanessa Carlysle, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/delsol
Summary: Peter's newfound mutant abilities lead him to an internship in New York with Stark Industries, but one unwanted call to the police brings Wade Wilson to Peter's door, shifting their courses for good. Peter must learn to balance his new life in the city, his mutant training, and his job all while being hunted down by a mysterious corporation. Oh, yeah, and the person protecting him from it all is the psycho Alpha who was trying to kill him in the first place.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 85
Kudos: 244





	1. Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction in YEARS literal 3 years? bear with me 
> 
> also just putting it out there that I'm relatively new to the marvel universe so don't kill me if some things don't add up or seem OOC !! welcome to suggestions too!

“Did somebody order a pizza?” A loud, overly cartoonish voice rang out, bouncing off the thin hallway walls of Peter’s apartment.

Peter had not, in fact, ordered a pizza so he remained in front of the stove where he was cooking up a hearty meal of instant ramen with one broccoli floret he’d found way deep down in his vegetable drawer- if it could even be called that. Peter had, though, called for the police who would be arriving any moment and would probably scare off the pizzaman who still remained in the hallway.

There was always so much noise going on around him now in his tiny city apartment, having up and left Nowheresville Ohio two days ago and now be in a humongous city like New York was kind of terrifying and exhilarating all at once. The past two days had been nothing but sirens droning up and down the street and gunshots popping off in the distance, but it had always been off in the distance until just minutes ago.

Peter had been about to get settled in for his dinner and nightly viewing of the Bachelorette when out of nowhere, the popping noises he was used to hearing from blocks or even miles away was suddenly right in his ear. It was so close that it had him dropping to the nasty, still uncleaned from the previous tenant, carpet, clutching his cellphone like a lifeline. Though there were only two shots in quick succession of each other, Peter remained flat on the brown-stained carpet. Once he’d phoned the police, and they’d informed them of what was happening in the apartment next to him, he’d settled down a bit. It seemed like whatever happened was targeted and finished with, so he did his best to go about his normal routine as he awaited the cops.

Peter gave his ramen one last stir before covering the pot and making his way back to the dilapidated couch. He could hardly focus on the TV and wondered why it was taking so long for any sort of help to arrive. He knew he couldn’t have been the only one who’d heard the deafening shots and called for someone. Even if there were only six apartments on his floor, at least one other person would’ve called.

The pizzaman’s calls grew louder and louder from outside, irritating Peter to no end. Whoever had ordered pizza must’ve been too shocked from the gunshots to want to go out and open their door. The poor pizza guy didn’t even have a clue that someone had just been shot within feet of where he was. Peter shivered at the thought that he himself was within feet from where someone had been shot.

_Maybe I should warn him,_ Peter thought to himself. He at least had to say something to him because it didn’t seem like anyone was coming out to claim the pizza either. He was an omega living alone, he reminded himself, which might put him in a dangerous situation if not for the fact that he had hidden mutant abilities, and by hidden he means that they’d been hidden from him until just about a week ago, hence the quick move to New York.

Even with his newfound mutant abilities, he was nowhere near ready to use them and had no clue how to truly control them yet, and thus would still lead to a dangerous situation. Hell, he barely knew any self-defense besides what his Aunt May had tried to teach him back home to help with the bullies, but none of those bullies had guns on them.

“Okay, just… Just, hmmm…” Peter paced back and forth hoping that during his panicking the police would show up and he wouldn’t end up having to warn the pizzaman and everything would be handled. But nope- nothing was easy and so Peter slowly willed himself to look out his peephole in the door only to stumble back at the sight of a white eye staring back at him. “What the hell!” He screamed as the creeper, white eye dude began to knock on his door.

“Pizza’s here!” Was the response he’d received.

Peter stumbled back up, using the door as leverage. “I didn’t order any pizza.” The knocking on his door continued as the maniac pizzaman then covered the eyehole so Peter couldn’t see out. “Did you hear me? I didn’t order anything.”

The incessant knocking continued further until Peter finally threw the door open with annoyance, omega vulnerability be damned. He had his brows furrowed in annoyance, only to quickly school his face into something calmer once he felt the barrel of a run nudging at his stomach. Yup, Peter thought to himself, never opening his apartment door for anyone ever again.

“You called?” The man’s voice was a lot deeper face to face, causing Peter to shiver. Just what kind of shit had he gotten himself into.

“I… I don’t believe I did.” Peter shook his head as calmly as he could manage. The best thing to do in a scenario like this was to keep calm, he thought to himself. “Unless you’re the police?” He tried to sound as disarming as possible to prevent any further conflict seeing as the man did not seem completely sane.

“So, you did call me, Baby boy!” He exclaimed, further pushing the gun into Peter’s stomach.

“If you’re the police then I think you’re at the wrong apartment- the gunshots came from next door.” Peter hoped this was all a misunderstanding, but from the weird red jumpsuit and lack of any police identification, Peter knew it probably wasn’t.

“I don’t know if you’re new around here or what, kid, but I’m gonna let you in on a ~ _wittle~_ secret,” the masked man leaned in closer from his position in Peter’s doorway. “Around these parts, calling the cops is a death wish. You’re safer turning up whatever gay porn you’re jackin’ it to so that 6 floors below you can hear the moaning rather than snooping on shit you know nothing about.” He smacked his hand loudly twice against the frame to cement his point, the gun never wavering from Peter’s stomach.

Peter turned his head inquisitively having never met any superhero (?) before. “How’d you do that thing with the squiggles when you talked?”

“I-.” The man’s white eyeholes dramatically opened then shifted quickly to intimidating once more. “Listen here, you pretty, twinkish, charming asshole- do NOT interfere with my business again. Capiche?” The man turned his head menacingly, causing Peter to step further back into his apartment.

This dude was fucking crazy, no, Peter thought- _he_ was crazy. What the fuck was he thinking standing up to an obvious alpha like this especially when he was an omega living alone. Peter couldn’t help but scoff at himself. His first week in his new apartment and he’d already gone and made enemies with a fucking gang leader or whatever the hell this guy was.

Peter forced a nod. “Got it- it’s only my second day here. You won’t be having any trouble with me anymore.” He tried to release his omegan scent to further his point.

The man sniffed briefly, eyes lighting up in recognition before finally nodding. “Good.” The masked man straightened up, pretending to dust off his red suit. “Well, not that this wasn’t a _lovely_ chat, but tea time’s over, daddy’s got some things to take care of.”

Peter forced another nod, anticipating the moment he could close his dingy door and forget this ever happened.

The man picked up the pizza box he’d thrown to the ground and handed it to Peter. “Eat up, cutie, you look like you need it.” Peter dumbfoundedly took the box. “Welcome to New York!”

The man then took off skipping to the elevator before giving him one last creepy wave and blew a kiss as the doors shut behind him.

“Welcome to New York indeed,” Peter muttered to himself, shutting and double-locking the door behind him. He didn’t know if he could manage sleeping knowing there was a dead body still right next door to himself, but tomorrow he needed all the sleep he could get. He was finally meeting his reason for moving, Peter was going to meet the Avengers.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the Avengers and finds out what truly brought him to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing a second chapter on the first day of posting, but I wanted to give a better idea of where I'm trying to go with the plot and just get into it! 
> 
> TW: mentions of possible sexual assault, but nothing happens if this is not your cuppa, please refrain from reading after Peter exits the subway.

“Welcome,” Tony Stark extended his arms showing off the entrance to the Avengers tower “to your new home.”

Peter couldn’t believe he was actually standing next to Tony Stark, actually _in_ the Avengers tower, actually almost kinda a _part_ of the Avengers themselves. And by kinda he meant as one of their interns.

“Wow.” He said though it felt like a huge understatement.

“Yep, and this isn’t even all of it. Follow me.” Tony motioned towards an elevator and Peter quickly followed behind him not wanting to miss out. “Most of the people you’ll meet here are Betas, but we do have facilities available for all types of second genders, including yourself during heats should you need them.” Peter opened his mouth to question how he knew, but Tony was a step ahead of him. “I take it upon myself to learn as much as I can about our recruits.” Meaning he and Aunt May had a talk before Peter left Ohio. Aunt May, after all, was the main reason he’d taken the unpaid internship for Stark Industries.

When the elevator first came to a stop it landed on a floor seemingly made up of a giant conference room with the large ‘A’ in the middle of the long table. The table probably fit around twenty-some people at it, even though there was only a handful of Avengers.

“This is like our Justice League headquarters, and you will be sitting at this very table with us.” Peter beamed as Tony swiveled around a chair closest to them for Peter to sit in. “This is where we make all of our important decisions, have conferences, and all that professional shit.”

Peter sat down in the chair and swiveled to face the table “Wow, this is sweet!” Peter made a confused noise “I’m confused- do all interns get to see this?”

Tony Sat down next to him. “It is very nice.” His tone shifted to be a bit more serious. Ah, Peter thought, now we’re getting into the business portion. “This is the part you’ll mainly have to keep hidden. We brought you here under the pretenses of being an intern for me under Stark Industries, but we’re also here to focus on training you and your new mutation along with the powers that come with it.”

There was so much new information coming at Peter. Part of him knew that the letter’s timing was just a little too perfectly matched up with the super strength and healing he’d been experiencing in the months prior and May had been a little too excited, maybe even a little desperate to see him take the internship, but he’d just thought it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. To be fair it still was one, just not necessarily in the way he’d thought it would be.

“So, I wasn’t selected because of my previous background in chemistry and biology? It was just because of my mutation?” Peter slumped a little in his seat.

It wasn’t even a month ago that he’d received what he thought was genuine recognition from one of the world’s greatest scientists asking him to come to New York to join the Stark Industry Internship, but Peter should’ve realized all the hushed late-night talks Aunt May had been having may have meant there was more to the internship than let on. But why wouldn’t Aunt May let him in on what was going on?

Was it too dangerous? No, she would never let him do anything that would put him in danger, she practically stole the car keys out of his hands once he turned sixteen because she was scared he would wreck and injure himself. He shook his head slightly, trying to put the pieces together.

“That was a plus, but we also have a mutant program under wrap where mutants like you can be trained to control and use your powers for good. It’s what your Aunt thought would be best for you.” Tony leaned in more. “I’ve had my eye on you for a while, you’re no joke kid. You’ve got some serious potential.” The glass on his eyeglasses suddenly reflecting brightly in Peter’s eyes.

“As an actual Avenger?” Peter asked in disbelief. There was no way.

“Possibly.” Stark leaned back. “For right now let’s focus on basic training and your new internship to keep up appearances. Once things get moving along, we’ll see where we can go from there.”

“How many other people are in the internship with me?”

Tony adjusted his glasses. “We have you in Group E with three others.”

Peter raised an eyebrow; he’d obviously have to be more specific to get the kinds of clarity he was looking for. “How many others are in the mutant program with me?

“As of right now? It’s just you.” Peter breathed in deeply, feeling the pressure settling on his shoulders. “There was one before you, but that didn’t exactly go to plan so… here we are now, step numero uno. Again.”

“Wow. I don’t really know what to say.” Peter reached up and scratched the back of his head.

This was so much at once, but the move itself had been too. Just a lot of stress on himself all of a sudden. He moved to rub the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. Yes, it was a lot of information and a lot of potential power.

He was an 18-year-old omega boy sitting in the Avengers conference room with Tony Starks for fucks sake! Just last week he was practically swimming in cornfields and dealing with ignorant alphas and betas in buttfuck nowhere Ohio to now be here in New York in such a high position with people who granted him respect even with his unnatural second gender.

Not unnatural, he corrected himself mainly out of habit due to Aunt May’s positive affirmations. It was a gift that most didn’t understand. Blah, blah, he thought to himself. He was weird and because he was weird, he was getting recognition from Tony Starks! Nevertheless, he was still excited at the prospect of working secretly beside the Avengers and working openly with Tony Stark. The more things to add to his resume, the better.

“How about we continue the tour?” Peter nodded and got up from the chair, turning to look at the entirety of the room one good last time, knowing it’d probably be a while before he’d get to see it again.

The elevator ride was quiet, mostly due to Peter organizing the new information. Tony briefly glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but Peter didn’t notice- too lost in thought to be aware of his surroundings.

They left the elevator and took a sharp left towards what looked like a kitchen den area where two people were sitting watching the news. “This is the general hangout area where we do our hanging out and such.” The two heads on the couch spun around at the sound of Tony’s voice, leaving Peter dumbfounded.

“That’s… That’s Captain America!” Peter jumped up and down in place excitedly.

“Please,” The blonde-haired man freakin’ Colgate smiled at Peter. “Call me Steve.”

Peter felt like swooning then and there. Ever since he was a child, he’d had posters and action figures of Captain Amer- Steve in his room. “I can do that.” He finally managed to get out.

The person next to Steve nodded his head at Peter. “That’s Clint, he’ll be able to teach you a majority of your tactical skills, defense, control, all that jazz. Hey, you like jazz?”

“Huh?”

“Jarvis, play us some jazz, would you?” All of a sudden, the quiet droning of the TV was covered up by boisterous saxophones and trumpets.

Clint rolled his eyes and moved to turn on closed captioning on the huge screen in front of him. Steve however got up to properly greet Peter.

“So, how’s the tour going?” From up close, Peter could smell the hormone blockers radiating off of the hero. Most people wore some sort of blockers, but Steve’s seemed high-grade making Peter wonder just what he was trying to cover. As an obvious alpha it was probably just a courtesy to any other omegas around him.

“Very good.” Peter lied because this was the second true part of the tower he’d seen. The Jarvis AI was pretty cool though he had to admit.

“Did you see the training facilities yet?” Peter shook his head no. “Here, Tony, mind if I show him around a bit and bring him back?”

“Already stealing my recruits?” Tony smirked obviously understanding something Peter wasn’t.

Steve scoffed. “Please, at the rate you’re going he’ll get to see the cafeteria by midnight.” He shrugged. “’Sides I think Natasha was looking forward to meeting him seeing as she’s the one who reached out to him.”

The name Natasha did ring some bells for Peter, but throughout the whole confusing process, he’d only ever met one person who was on the plane with him from Ohio to New York and that was a black man with an eye-patch, so… probably not Natasha.

Tony shrugged, “Be my guest. Try not to intimidate the newbie, would you Rogers?” The potent scent of alpha could be scented in the air as Tony emanated some sort of warning to Captain Am- Steve. The scent wasn’t too strong, but just noticeable enough for both Steve and Peter to wrinkle their noses at the offensive smell. Clint, however, appeared unphased as he picked up the remote and began flipping through channels.

“Got it. Why don’t we head this way, Peter?” Peter definitely felt like he and Clint were third and fourth wheeling something, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was seeing as Tony and Steve were both alphas. It must be some sort of feud? Most alphas had had difficulty around other alphas as there were too many instances in everyday life that could cause alpha conflicts. It was almost unheard of to have two alphas in a pair, but Peter as a male omega was almost unheard of himself so he wouldn’t be surprised by anything.

While walking to the training facilities, Peter stretched his memory as far as it would go, searching for the name Natasha and why it sounded so familiar. It wasn’t until the facility came into view with Black Widow, most likely Natasha, sparring with an alpha with a metal arm.

It hit him suddenly as he remembered his Aunt May referencing the name for a few months before his mutant abilities truly began appearing. He’d thought maybe she’d been talking to a guidance counselor of some kind, but obviously, May had kept something very big from Peter if the Natasha she’d been referring to was _the_ Black Widow.

“What the hell…” Peter muttered to himself. Just what had Aunt May gotten him into. What had _he_ gotten himself into?

“Natasha! Bucky! Over here.” Steve raised his arm and motioned for the two to stop grappling each other.

Natasha’s eyes met his own with a certain knowledge he didn’t understand, and Bucky clamored after her with a brief glance to Steve before finally settling on Peter.

“Pleasure to meet you, Peter.” Natasha’s calm voice somewhat calmed Peter’s fanboy heart. “I’ve heard many great things about you.”

Peter nodded in her direction before shaking Bucky’s outreached hand. “Bucky.” He shook Peter’s hand once, nearly ripping it out of his shoulder socket.

“Very good, I mean nice to meet you both.” Peter felt like gulping with all the alpha pheromones trapped within the windowless room but didn’t dare show just how different he was from the others just yet.

Natasha tilted her head at Peter. “Normally it’s just a few of us in the tower at a time, sometimes there are international affairs with other superheroes or nonaffiliated heroes as well which means more people on base here.” Peter didn’t know why she was telling this to him, but he was grateful for any information he could get.

Steve patted Peter’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “You’re more than welcome to use these facilities at any time as well, Peter.” The way Steve said Peter’s name had him melting.

“Sounds awesome.” This was way too much at once, Peter acknowledged to himself. He was going to have a sensory overload any minute now with all the pheromones entrapped in the room. He could feel the tingles spreading along his fingertips, the ringing in his ears, his brain felt like it was pounding in time with his rapid heartbeat. He couldn’t slip up around his childhood heroes like this. He had to get out of there. “Is there a bathroom around here I could use?”

Calming breaths, calming breaths, Peter repeated to himself as Bucky and Steve began talking at the same time.

Peter kept nodding and smiling hoping it would hide his profusely growing panic.

Finally, Bucky placed a hand on his back and began walking so Peter followed, not having heard a word that'd been spoken.

“You good, kid?” Bucky’s gruff voice broke him out of his panicked state. 

Bucky seemed to understand something was going on as he'd waited to ask once they'd been out of earshot from the rest of the group.

Peter feigned a smile. “It’s crazy being able to meet you guys. Just a lot at once.”

Bucky nodded awkwardly, refusing to meet Peter’s eyes which honestly was just what Peter needed. All the eye contact today was driving him insane, but he needed to appear professional. This was still an internship after all, even if it was primarily a cover-up, Peter was going to take it seriously.

After locking himself in the stall, he noticed Bucky’s boots leaving the washroom.

“I’ll be right outside. Water.” Peter nodded as if Bucky could even see him through the stall.

He couldn’t find himself focusing on why his name was Bucky or why the man was so awkward when he had the whole Avengers team practically waiting right outside the bathroom door ready to accept him as one of their own.

“Aunt May what did you do?” Peter found himself on the brink of a breakdown. In times like this, he really wished he’d paid more attention to the coping mechanisms his aunt had tried to teach him when he was being bullied back home.

Peter willed himself out of the stall, splashed some water on his face, and stared himself down in the mirror counting the freckles on his cheeks until he reached thirty. “Soon you’ll be home. You can call May. You can sit in your chair. You can shower. It’s all good.” He poked his reflection with his index finger. “You’ve got this.”

Bucky met him right outside the door, giving him a once over almost like he wanted to ask if he was alright again, but decided against it. “They moved to the weapons room to grab Thor. Do you want to go there?”

As if Peter had a choice he wanted to laugh. “Sounds good.”

“These guys can be a lot sometimes. So much stuff going on behind the scenes that _I_ don’t even know about plus you’re just meeting them- if you wanted, we could ditch and sneak to the cafeteria?”

A weight on Peter’s chest he hadn’t realized was there lifted when he realized he had an out. “I appreciate the offer.” He truly did, but Peter couldn’t just ditch the tour just yet though; it had only just been an hour and he hadn’t even met all the Avengers yet. He was mainly looking forward to meeting Bruce Banner who was hidden somewhere within the building, but no one had mentioned him yet. “Let’s go meet Thor and then I might take you up on that- I wouldn’t want to be rude.”

Bucky hummed and led Peter quietly back to where the others were watching Thor practice with his notorious hammer. “He’s going to make you try to pick it up.”

Peter looked at Bucky bewildered. “How would that even work?”

Bucky scoffed. “It won’t. That’s the point.” Peter laughed a little, appreciative of the warning.

“AH! Thee Peter Parker!” Thor’s blonde hair trailed majestically behind him as he planted a rather heavy hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’ve heard many great things about you, son.”

Behind him Natasha and Steve were in deep discussion, pausing to glance briefly at Peter before breaking apart and joining Thor, Bucky, and Peter himself.

“Is that so?” Peter tried to play along with the same enthusiasm, finding it difficult.

Thor leaned in as if to tell Peter a secret, “I’ve even heard rumors you can lift this very hammer.” To accentuate his point, he lifted the heavy metallic hammer from the ground and spun it in the air before finally placing it back on the ground. “Is that true, son?” He leaned his weight on the hilt of the hammer.

Behind him, Steve and Bucky rolled their eyes while Natasha gave him a wink.

Peter giggled anxiously. “That’s actually the whole reason I’m here. For this very hammer!” Thor’s eyes sparkled with delight that Peter was playing along.

“Very good, my boy!” Thor released his weight from the hammer, causing it to rock on the ground a bit. “Have at it!” He opened his arms widely, signaling for Peter to begin.

Holy hell, Peter thought, I’m about to touch Thor’s hammer! The fanboy within him completely forgot his near breakdown from mere moments ago and filled him with complete giddiness.

Peter approached the hammer, glancing briefly at the others who encouraged him to go ahead. Bucky had an odd little smile adorning his face that made Peter’s cheeks flush.

“Okay, here I go!” Peter said, mainly to psych himself up. He rubbed his hands together, then once on his jeans to get rid of their sweatiness before finally placing his hands on the surprisingly warm handle and secured his grip. “NOW!” Peter huffed out, trying with all his might to lift the hammer.

And, of course, the hammer did not budge.

Peter began to laugh but still tried as Thor patted him harshly on the back. “That’s the spirit!”

“I think it likes you better.” Peter nudged Thor in his muscle laden arm, with confidence he pulled from out of his ass.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck, smacking Peter once more on the back affectionately. “You might be right.” And with that, Thor picked up the hammer as if it were a toothpick, turning to the others with a wide grin.

Natasha rolled her eyes this time with Bucky while Steve played nice and gently clapped in the quietness of the weaponry.

“Me and my new friend Peter are ready to feast, who’s with us?” Peter was a bit hungry but was still anxious to go home if he was completely honest.

“I’ll join.” Steve gave him a perfect smile.

Bucky nodded and Natasha sighed. “Let me close this up and I’ll be right down. Banner ought to be down there by this time.” Peter’s eyes lit up, which Natasha caught quickly. “Science nerd too?”

Peter laughed. “I guess you could say that.” Once this feast with Banner was over, he was surely set to go home. He braced himself for another hour of conversation before following Thor, Bucky, and Steve out of the facility and towards the elevator.

“Do you guys take the stairs at all?” Peter found himself asking.

“He’s calling you guys fat.” Bucky snorted.

Peter’s mouth dropped open comically fast. “I am not!”

Everyone on the elevator laughed.

“Sometimes for punishments we have to go up all sixty flights of stairs.” Peter winced at Steve’s explanation. “Yeah, it’s not a good time, but it is good training.”

Down in the cafeteria Clint was seated next to a few staff members Peter had yet to meet and walking up to the table was Bruce Banner. Peter gasped, causing Banner to look up.

Peter could barely contain his excitement as he felt a tiny noise of exclamation leaving his mouth without his permission. He felt like jumping up and down like he did when he met Steve, but Banner was totally different from Captain. Bruce was someone he’d aspired to be when he got older. He’d always felt at home in his high school’s lab, but had yet to be in a lab since he’d graduated two months back.

“HI!” Peter covered his mouth, not meaning to scream in the poor man’s face.

Clint smirked. “And I thought the kid was excited to see Steve.”

Peter and Steve both blushed.

Bruce walked around the table to be face to face with Peter, offering him a handshake. “Nice to meet you, Peter. You into science too?”

“That’s an understatement.” He blushed lightly.

Everyone around them took seats at the cafeteria table Clint had already been sitting at. The workers prattled on about getting back to the job, leaving just enough seats for the rest of the group. Steve sat to Peter’s left, Natasha, who'd just arrived, to his right with Bruce and Clint sitting across from Peter. Thor and Bucky had left to grab food for everyone and quickly returned with trays upon trays of goodness.

“So, what’s your specialty, Peter?” Bruce asked from across the table.

Peter couldn't believe Bruce Banner was actually asking questions about him!

“I don’t really know what powers I have yet.” He looked down pathetically at his hands. “Hopefully you guys will be able to help me out there.”

Bruce nodded. “Of course we’ll help you, but I meant what kind of science are you into.”

“OH!” Peter exclaimed way too loudly, further embarrassing himself in front of one of his biggest idols. “All the science is cool.” He nodded, then shook his head, willing himself to answer something that didn’t make him sound like an idiot fan. “I’m really into chemistry and biology, but physics isn’t too bad either.”

Bruce nodded with what looked like approval to Peter. His heart fluttered at the idea of impressing Banner.

“Chemistry has always been my favorite.” Banner said.

Peter nodded fast, his wavey hair fashioning itself in front of his brown eyes. He brushed it out of his face embarrassed. God, now he really wished this was over, but the food kept calling to him. He hadn’t eaten a real meal since he’d left his Aunt May. He really missed her pancakes but noted that the pancakes on the tray in front of Thor would make a fine substitution for the time being. 

There was a little bit of everything on the four trays that had been brought back, breakfast foods, BBQ, Thanksgiving-ish food. Peter hadn’t realized exactly how hungry he’d been until all the food had been placed in front of him. Ramen looked like shit compared to this. No, Peter thought to himself, ramen looked like actual ass compared to this.

“You guys get to eat this for free every day?” He looked around the table enviously.

“Yup, now so can you,” Natasha said.

Peter smiled, thinking about just how much food he could shove on his plate every day.

The conversation was primarily carried by Steve, Banner, and Thor who seemed content making small talk for the whole group who seemed just about as anti-social as Peter was himself. Eventually Tony joined them, telling Peter he was all set to leave.

At that point, Peter was two plates deep and beginning to feel a food coma coming on. He let himself be led back to where the tour had started with the whole team of Avengers sending him off. Before he could leave, however, Tony pulled him aside and asking for his phone.

Peter awkwardly fumbled with his phone before managing to give it to Tony who began quickly typing. “My number.” He said in lieu of explanation. “Call me whenever you need me, kid.” Steve’s smile felt forced as he nodded at him on the way out, but he chalked it up to being a long day.

Peter was definitely feeling that and still had to call May to ask her just what the hell she’d set him up with. Just a long, exhausting, but still exciting day in general.

The subway ride back to his apartment was thankfully uneventful, which, in New York, he realized very quickly, was not how it was usually and was very thankful. On the landing platform, Peter noticed a shadowed figure four or so benches down from where he’d gotten off at. He immediately flashed back to the shadowy figure that greeted him the night his Uncle Ben had died. No, been murdered.

He cautiously flitted about the station hoping to lose the figure and seemed to do a pretty decent job seeing as once he emerged from the station, he found himself lost in a group of business suits. He made a beeline for the back door of his apartment building, which was luckily only a few blocks from the station, constantly keeping an eye out for the figure again. He knew he hadn’t made the best first impression on the city with his stupidity the other night, but he didn’t think that would constitute a full-on stalker.

He carefully looked around before approaching his building, deciding he was clear to enter safely. Once inside, however, he was pushed against a wall by the same shadowy figure he’d seen in the subway. They’d beat him home. They knew where he was going. Peter’s breathing became rapid, no matter how he tried to calm himself.

The figure had done a damn good job of covering any distinct features and Peter already had trouble recognizing facial features anyway, but he honestly had no idea who this was. It was a completely different guy from last night, but he had mentioned a business- was this person a part of that business? Peter gulped. The person had yet to speak.

“I-,” Peter began, cut off by the shadowed hand closing around his neck.

“Hush, Omega.”

Was…was Peter about to be raped? His eyes flitted around to his surroundings, finally landing on the fire extinguisher to his right. Okay… Peter willed himself to stare forward and not at his only means of escaping.

“I don’t mean any harm.” Peter squeezed out against the pressure of the stranger's grip.

A sharp, sinister cackle was his only response. “You are the harm.”

The hell did that mean? Peter quirked his eyebrow, willing the shadowed man to go on with his explanation so Peter could use his one free hand to reach for the extinguisher. If there was one thing he’d learned from any superhero movie, it was to let the bad guy talk while the hero made the escape. Peter didn’t exactly feel like a hero, but he willed himself to inch closer to his way out.

“Consider this… A welcoming present, if you would, from myself and my affiliates, Chum.” This was definitely related to last night then, Peter deduced.

He was so distracted by what the man was saying and how these fuckers now not only knew which building he lived in but which apartment too that he didn’t notice the glint of silver that was headed straight for his scent glands.

He was brought back to the present moment with the sharp sting of a needle piercing his skin, the rush of fluid that flowed into him following had him gasping and straining against the hold for the fire extinguisher which barely grazed his fingertips.

Peter grunted in pain.

“Dumb slut, you’ll like this. Trust me” Peter fought against the hold with all his might, eyes turning from honeyed brown to vibrant blue.

He felt the attacker grow weaker, or maybe he’d grown stronger. He couldn’t focus. He pushed the man off of him, and, with the needle still sticking out of his neck, crashed the fire extinguisher over the man’s head once _CRACK_ , twice _CRACK,_ and once more, this one leaving a slightly wetter sound than the rest. Peter plucked the needle from his neck, sticking it in his backpack as he searched the bag for his phone.

All he wanted to do… _everything hurt_ … was… _it was dizzy_ … go home.

His bottom lip pouted out as he began to feel heavy tears leak. His shaking hands rushed to dial Tony’s number just as the man began to stir. As the dial tone clicked, Peter hit the man over the head once more before answering Tony’s worried calls from the other side of the line. “Hel…p, Tony.” His breathing was so labored he doubted Tony would hear him. “911” he practically begged as clearly as he could

“I’m coming, kid. Hang in there.” Tony hung up quickly, but not before he heard him yell something to Steve.

Whatever was in that needle seemed like a sedative as Peter felt his footing becoming looser, harder to keep up with and he placed his head against the cool, gross tile of his building’s back entrance. He was lucky he managed to get out the needle before all of the serum could be injected, but the half that was injected was doing a helluva job. The whole world looked like a washing machine. No, Peter was in the washing machine maybe. Was he a washing machine? _What?_ Peter thought to himself as he willed himself awake with his ramblings.

His head felt so heavy, but the top part above his brain felt so light, which he liked, but the pressure on his brain drew him back from the pleasant feeling. He needed to get out of the building so Tony could find him.

He tried taking a step and felt himself lose his right leg underneath himself, so he began to crawl. Once his other leg gave out, he turned to pulling himself painstakingly slow across the floor towards the front of the building. Tony had to get to him before the other man regained consciousness.

There were so many goddamned people in the city. Always in the background with their lights on, on the streets, in the subways. So… Always so many people, he thought. Where were they now? How could there be so many people here and yet no one was here. Peter’s hysteric laughing soon accompanied his tears as he pathetically dragged his body across the dusty, cockroach ridden linoleum. Which of course, was how Tony found him. Hysterical and out of it with enough dirt on his brand-new blue dress shirt to fill a garden.

Tony swooped down, Steve following closely behind, reaching his other side to lift him up. “Romanoff, Barton- secure the perimeters.” More orders were being barked out by Tony and Steve, but the dizziness had become more of a warm blanket for Peter as he felt his consciousness slipping.

From there Peter felt finally able to relax into the heaviness behind his eyes.

He let himself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! please feel free to leave me feedback, suggestions, encouragement, etc... 
> 
> next chapter will be the start of the internship, peter starts a job, and maybe a run-in with you know who (no... not voldemort)
> 
> still looking for a beta as well!


	3. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to remember exactly what happened in the attack, experiences the first day of his internship, and creates quite the scene at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: carries over from the last chapter about possible sexual assault.
> 
> I have so many ideas for this fic I can't wait to share them all with you!

_This was it. Peter could feel himself running while the man behind him chased after him menacingly with a vial of whatever the hell it was. The man said Peter would like it, and he wasn’t wrong. He hated that the man was right._

_Spitting blood out from his mouth Peter stopped running. The man quickly followed suit, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Peter frankly had no idea where the blood had come from, but that was the least of his worries._

_Peter wiped the blood off from the corners of his mouth, spitting again. Eyes glowing a blazing blue._

_A warning._

_The cackling began closer to his ear, causing him to flinch at the harshness. It grated his inner eardrum, his head, his soul. The laughing became overwhelming to the point Peter’s ears began to drip blood._

_The perp was still a good distance away, slowly closing in on his prey, Peter._

_‘I can do this.’ Peter said to himself. ‘I’ll do this.’_

_“Harm, harm, harm. That’s all you do, Peter.” The man said in a tsk-tsk manner._

_Knows my name. Peter. Get it together._

_“You don’t belong in my head,” Peter said as menacingly as he could._

_The sudden strong scent of alpha made him nauseated. He could feel vomit and blood tempting him, but he wouldn’t allow it._

_“Your head, Peter?” The cackling began again stinging his already burning ears. “You think we’re in your head?”_

_“I know we are!” Peter interrupted the man- no, his thought._

_“We may in your head for now, but soon you’ll wish it were this way, chum.” The cackling this time was loud enough to burst Peter’s ears to shards of pathetic flesh. The rotting smell, the abhorrent alpha smell engulfed Peter completely._

**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…**

The sounds of machines surrounded him. Though he was able to deduce he was hooked up to hospital equipment, he was 80% sure he wasn’t in the hospital.

**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…**

The lull of the equipment brought a sense of security to Peter whose heart was still beating rapidly. He tried to remember how he got here, but he was drawing a blank. He didn’t even know where here was.

All he remembered was the man.

Sharp pain shattered throughout his skull, leaving a pounding feeling at the thought of the faceless man who’d attacked him. 

There was no one in the room with him as far as he could tell, and it was too dark in the room to read the analog clock on the wall above a computer that had been put to sleep. Not like Peter could even see the clock if it’d been lit up, his vision had gone from bad to complete shit within his senior year.

He shifted in the bed he was in, but nothing seemed out of place, no pain other than in his head- that was probably a good sign he told himself.

The curtains to the room had been drawn shut, leaving Peter no clue as to what time it was or how much time had passed since he’d left the Avenger’s tower. He’d arrived at the tower just past six o’clock and left just as it was getting dark, but in the summertime, it didn’t really get dark until eight or so, so it would’ve had to have been after that?

His head pounded again, sending a wave of nausea over his body. Peter doubled over and dry heaved into a conveniently placed trash bin. He must’ve needed it earlier too.

Peter contemplated getting out of the bed when a quiet creak came from the door. “It’s just me, Peter.” Came a disarming male voice Peter vaguely remembered.

“What happened?” He found himself asking Bruce Banner. His heart began racing a bit which was embarrassingly shown through the heart monitor, but thankfully Bruce pretended not to notice.

So he _was_ at the Avenger’s tower.

“We were hoping you’d be able to tell us.” Bruce turned on a tiny lamp on the desk and woke up the screen on the computer.

“What time is it?” Peter ignored Bruce’s questioning. It hurt to remember at the moment.

“Just a little past three in the morning.” Peter nodded as Bruce sat in a rollie chair angled towards the foot of Peter’s hospital bed. “What do you last remember.”

Peter shook his head, willing away the pain to regain some form of an answer. “The guy- he was waiting for me in my building. He was near the subway. He pushed me against the wall and that was it.”

Bruce nodded. “You did some quick thinking with the serum he used,” he paused, rifling through the desk, finally producing a vial of light pink liquid.

The sight of the syringe had Peter dry heaving into the bucket next to him again. Pain rushed to his head, pounding against his skull and the backs of his eyes.

Bruce continued, “We were able to secure a sample for the liquid and we have it being analyzed in the lab as we speak.” He leaned forward and placed a hand on the bottom of the bed close to Peter’s covered foot. “Are you alright? Did he touch you anywhere?”

Peter gasped and blushed. “I, uh- no. I think… I.”

Peter stopped to think, pushing through the pain spreading in his skull. Had the guy touched him? He felt his bottom lip quiver without his permission. Even though only 2% of the male population were omegas, 97% of male omegas will have experienced sexual assault by the time they’re twenty-three. May had taught him that and to tell her if anything had happened to him ever. The thought of May and that man being anywhere near him caused thick tears to stream from his face.

“Oh, god.” Banner looked lost at what to do, placing his hand on a device on his hip.

“No, no,” Peter rapidly waved his hands in front of his face. “I… I just don’t really remember. I don’t think he did.” He began sniffling harder now. This whole thing had been a mistake. He’d been in the city for not even three days and he’d already gone and pissed off a gang so much they tried to harm him.

He knew he'd _definitely_ made a mistake by revealing his second gender to that red costumed bastard.

If only, Peter scoffed to himself, if only he hadn't picked up the freaking phone. None of this bullshit would be happening.

All his fault.

Peter unknowingly released a sour, distressing scent into the air, making Bruce shift uncomfortably in his seat. His scent blockers the past day or so seemed to be going to complete shit and Peter was sure the entire Avenger's tower knew that he was an omega at this point. Still, no one had said anything to him, besides Tony, that is, about the status of his second gender. It was kinda a taboo topic from where Peter grew up, and he assumed it was the same for everyone else as well. 

Peter took a deep breath and attempted to reign in the distressed scent that he could now smell hovering in the air.

It was completely silent in the hospital room aside from the slow beeps from the heart monitor.

“I think I know why this happened.” He finally sighed.

The click of the room door opening snapped Peter into alertness as Tony walked into the room with a very tired Steve following closely behind. Peter noted with a small smile that Steve was wearing Iron Man slippers. He supposed even superheroes had their favorite superheroes. Meanwhile, Tony looked like he’d just walked off a runway at three am Peter, didn’t understand how he could look so alert so late.

He repeated his statement as Tony and Steve got comfortable in the cushioned chairs placed against the closed curtains. He began telling them all about the strange occurrence the other night before he’d even met them, about the red and black suit.

“Hold on,” Tony gave the other alphas in the room a wary glance, standing up from his seat already. “I think I have an idea who we’re dealing with.”

They looked like they’d had an idea already. Only Peter was left to wonder what the hell was going on. “Who?”

Tony came over and sleepily patted Peter on the back. “We’re going to get this sorted out for you. I know it sounds difficult, but you should get some sleep. We were planning on putting you in your group E internship tomorrow, but-.”

“Tony…” Steve cut him off, looking at him with concern.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued. “ _But_ , as I was saying,” a pointed look at Steve, “If you’re not feeling up to it it’s totally understandable.”

“I’m with Steve on this one,” Bruce added in wearily. “He doesn’t remember if anything else, uh, occurred before we got there.”

Tony quickly glanced at Peter with empathetic eyes. “We found you fully clothed, but we still did a test- it came back negative, kid.”

Steve interjected, “We still don't even know what was in the serum, Tony. And those things aren’t necessarily completely accurate. If Peter thinks that he-.”

“I don’t really remember, I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to cut you off, Captain.” Steve smiled slightly motioning for him to continue, “but I remember that I don’t think it happened.” He trailed off unsure.

“See!” Tony gestured at him.

Steve returned a pointed look but remained silent.

“I think the internship would be a good distraction.” Some part of Peter knew he definitely needed a distraction and meeting new people and learning under Tony would be the perfect way to do so. "I think this could be a good thing for me."

“Distractions only get you so far, Pete,” Bruce added cautiously, as if from his own experience.

Peter looked down and began toying with the folds in the white sheets surrounding him. Bruce was right, but what else was he supposed to do? Sit around and think about that man and the syringe? No thanks. Just the thought itself sent chilling shivers down his spine, but this time Peter was careful to control his scent considering there were now more people in the room. He didn't want to be impolite. 

“I’m going to do the internship tomorrow," He paused, then corrected himself, "Well- today, actually, I guess.” Steve and Bruce glanced briefly at each other, then to Tony whose eyes never left Peter.

“Get some sleep then, kid. I’ll send someone to wake you at eight and we’ll get you all set for your first day.” He gave Peter a smile and squeezed his ankle.

Peter smiled lightly back at Tony.

As if on cue, he could feel tiredness tugging on the inner corners of his eyes, and a heavy, aching feeling creeping up from behind them.

Peter let out a brief yawn. 

“You heard the man,” Bruce said standing up from the rollie chair, putting the computer back to sleep. “I’ll leave this with you. Hold down on the ‘A’ if you need help or anything else.” He gently placed the communicator he’d had attached to his belt in Peter’s lap.

“Thank you all." He shook his head slightly, staring at the sheets once more, "I don’t know how I could deal with all of this on my own.” 

Steve gently placed a hand on Peter’s thigh. “We’re here whenever you need us.”

Behind him stood a very surprised Tony Stark, but he shook himself out of whatever stupor he’d found himself in before Steve could turn around. Well, that was weird, Peter thought. Definitely some weird tension going on between the two, but Peter couldn't place anything at the moment.

Peter tiredly smiled at Steve, part of his brain still not believing that _the_ Captain America was comforting him, let alone that he was in a room with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, his literal childhood idols. They made to leave, but Peter still had another question.

“Wait! Tony!” Tony stopped where he was in the doorway, hand slipping from Steve’s back. “When can my, uh, _other_ internship start?” He hoped Tony would understand what he was implying. The faster he could learn self-defense and how to utilize his strength the better. The faster he could stand up for himself.

Tony smirked. “Get yourself some rest, we can start after we see how tomorrow goes.” Peter gave an affirming hum. “We’re going to be in contact with the man we believe to be behind this. Don’t worry about the rest, Peter, we’ve got it handled for you.”

Peter smiled and sank into the surprisingly comfortable bed once more. The pain in his head had eased significantly and he was better able to remember the accounts of what had happened hours ago.

Hand still clutching at the communicator, Peter drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

🕷️🕸️🕷️

“Peter, it’s time to wake up.” A calming voice sounded somewhere near him. After not hearing a response they added, “I told you this wasn’t a good idea, Tony. He was probably half-delirious when he agreed to do the internship today.” Internship?

Oh, shit!

Peter bolted straight up in a panic, “Am I late?” He hurriedly combed through his mess of curls, attempting to sit up in the bed only to be pushed back down.

Steve stood above him with an amused Tony in the corner of the room. Instead of Bruce being in the rollie chair, Natasha had taken his place.

“Take it easy, Peter,” Peter blushed at the sound of his name coming from a strong alpha like Steve. “You’ve been through a lot in the past eight hours. Are you still sure you want to go through with the internship? There’s no shame in waiting until tomorrow or later.”

Peter quickly shook his head. “I’m ready to start.” He looked around himself briefly. “I don’t have anything to wear though.” His eyes widened. “Wait, did they get into my apartment? Is it bad?”

Steve once again shot Tony a pointed look, but Tony brushed it off, moving closer to Peter on the bed. “Natasha and Clint were able to secure your clothes, and some boxes, other than that the apartment is completely empty.”

Peter hummed to himself. So, nothing had been taken… It still wasn’t safe to go back to that apartment ever again, that he was sure off.

Tony seemed to agree as he said, “You’ll be temporarily moved based on the information we receive today to decide what will be safest for you.

Peter nodded. It was all he could do.

“I forgot to show you last night because of,” Tony paused, looking to the ceiling for a brief moment, “more pressing matters. But I have your very own Stark Industries lab coat with your name on it.” He smiled at Peter’s awe as he handed it over to the kid. 

“This,” Peter smiled widely, “is awesome!” Natasha and Steve found themselves grinning along with him.

“Now hurry up, I don’t want my new intern to be late.” Tony winked at him and ushered the others out of the room so that Peter could get dressed.

There hadn’t been time for a shower, but Peter was willing to wait until after his orientation finished. He was ready to get into what drove him to New York in the first place, well, what he’d originally thought had driven him to New York in the first place at least. He’d still yet to call his Aunt May…

Wait, Peter glanced around rapidly. Where was his phone? Sure, it was just a shitty flip phone, but he still needed it.

He put on the white shirt they’d brought him along with some khakis that fit a little too well. How did they even know his size? Never mind, Peter thought, they were the freaking Avengers of course they knew everything.

Peter stepped out into the hallway feeling fresh in his new clothes. They’d put his glasses on the bedside table, so he’d grabbed them before he left. And there he was, a proud new member of Stark Industries. No big deal, he thought, just his lifelong freaking dream or whatever. He wanted to jump up and down he was so excited but held it in because he had a feeling Natasha might judge him just the tiniest bit. He smiled to himself as he approached the group of heroes.

“You clean up nice, kid.” Tony nodded in approval, moving them swiftly to the elevator. He crouched a bit lower to be on Peter’s level. “If anything, and I mean anything makes you feel uncomfortable or uneasy, or you feel you need to rest I need you to let me know.” Peter’s mouth fell open. “I mean it. That’s an order, kid.” Peter closed his mouth nodded.

The elevator took them to one of the building’s first floors where Peter was met with the sight of about thirty or so other interns all in groups of threes and fours. The floor looked like a typical lab setup, but definitely more high tech. It was created by Tony Stark after all. The walls were lined with clear monitors, displaying touchscreen keyboards that the other intern groups were busy typing away on. Further down the hall, there were six or so glass rooms filled with lab equipment, 3D printers, and a grand variety of unreleased Stark Industry inventions, Peter felt like he was in a wet dream.

He took it all in, all the projects in the open that were being worked on, the lab stations bustling with activity, even the communal area in the center of the room was flourishing with activity.

“Your group is starting on lab equipment today. I figured I’d get you right in there.”

Peter was about to pee himself this had to be a dream. He was being led into an internship by _the_ Tony Stark who was concerned about him! Tony and Peter walked up to a bigger, tanned beta man who was in the middle of pouring a green liquid into a pink one while an alpha girl with curly hair hiding the majority of her face held a stopwatch and a clipboard, observing the reaction closely.

“Ned, Michelle, meet Peter. He’ll be working with you guys for the next few months on your experiments.” Ned looked like he was about to piss himself too at the sight of Tony Stark and nearly dropped the tubes he was holding. Michelle swooped in before he could do so, however, and carefully placed the test tubes back in their compartments as Ned made his way around the table to properly greet Peter.

“Oh my god. Of course, totally welcome Peter!” Ned gave him a huge high-five. “This is awesome. You’re THE Tony Stark.” Peter burst into laughter. It was as if Ned read his thoughts from moments ago and spoke them into existence.

“That's what I was thinking too,” Peter added with a grin.

Michelle slightly lifted the corner of her mouth, “Michelle.” Peter shook her hand and she squeezed tight.

“Michelle, cool okay.” Peter fought for his hand back, rubbing it when he did.

“Play nice today!” Tony said. “Remember what Bruce gave you last night, Peter.” Peter raised an eyebrow at Tony’s back as he walked away before quickly remembering the communicator he’d stuck in his lab pocket.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” Ned exclaimed with a wild wave at Tony’s back, creating a buzz on the internship floor as more and more people realized that Tony had visited. “That was so freaking cool, bro. Right, Michelle?”

She shrugged. “So, you gonna help us or what, Petey?”

“Oh! It’s just Peter.” He smiled at her. She hummed and went back to her stopwatch.

“Petey’s on test tubes now, Ned. Don’t hog them.” Peter blushed at the nickname once again.

Ned leaned into Peter. “Don’t pay attention to her. She’s not really a morning person.”

Michelle sighed. “Not really a night person either.”

“Yeah, that too.” Ned agreed. “Or a people person.”

“Or a people person.” Michelle agreed.

“Sounds like fun,” Peter said.

Michelle cracked an actual smile at that but hid it behind her curly bangs. “Are we going to figure out how to create a solution that can solidify and melt at the same time, or what?”

“Sounds impossible.” Peter chirped.

Michelle raised an unimpressed brow. “Then you’re in the wrong internship, Petey.”

Again, with the nickname. Peter kept himself from rolling his eyes, opting instead to pick up another piece of paper that had been discarded to look at the chemical properties of the ingredients they were working with. He felt a jolt of heat radiate from the bottom of his spine, tingling along his shoulders and neck until it stung at his scent glands. He hissed at the sudden hot pain that had erupted.

Michelle and Ned had gone back to the test tubes and were too busy discussing possible shifts in the chemical components while Peter gripped the desk like his life depended on it.

He’d completely forgotten that he still had an unknown substance injected in his body. The weight of the communicator lay heavily in Peter’s pocket, but he’d just started, Tony had just left- he couldn’t give up now.

Just as soon as it had come on, the pain diminished, leaving Peter panting, sweaty and sore. Peter quickly forced himself to gather himself before he began any more experiments, not wanting to shock Michelle or Ned with his sudden onset pain.

As he finally joined Michelle and Ned in their experiments, Peter knew it was going to be a long day. The burning sensation, though it was nowhere near as sharp as it had been, lingered uncomfortably throughout Peter's body like a reminder. A warning. 

Ned and Michelle showed him around the rest of the rooms and introduced him to the rest of the interns working. He'd met another beta intern named Gwen at lunch who seemed to be just as welcoming as Ned had been. Michelle was more of a mystery to Peter, but he had more pressing matters to worry himself with. Cue the pain. Peter clenched his teeth and pretended to be engorged in the conversation Gwen, Michelle, and Ned were having about nanoparticle patterns until the wave of pain had simmered once again.

This was not good.

He couldn’t deny that something was going on in his body. All day his body felt hot and sweaty and weak. He’d had three other hot flashes of pain throughout the day, the last one so bad that he’d had to cut the day an hour short. He hated it. He wished he could just rip out his second set of organs that gave him so much strife, but he couldn’t. Well, he could, but then where would that get him?

The full weight of what he’d been avoiding all day came crashing down on him in the elevator. Hell, he realized that he didn’t even have a place he could call his own anymore. Tony and the Avengers had completely moved him out of his apartment of not even two days, so now where was he going to stay? He sighed when he realized he still didn't have his phone, still hadn't called Aunt May, and still hadn't even showered.

He felt pathetic having to rely on the help of alphas.

Peter pushed up his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he made his way out of the elevator and towards the showers Tony had told him about, stopping briefly to peer into the large conference room Tony had shown him just the other day. Peter stopped in his tracks at the sight that awaited him.

Peter was sweaty, glasses fogged, hair tangled, and still in his Stark Industries lab coat, but he saw it.

There he was.

The red suit man. The shadowy figure.

Peter unknowingly let out a pathetic whimper causing the red suit’s gaze along with the other Avengers in the room to snap to him.

He could feel his bottom lip quivering again without his fucking control. With tears now dripping onto his cheeks made eye contact with the white eyes that haunted him from behind his apartment's peephole. He was once again staring him down, but this time there was no visible gun, and, oh yeah- Peter was in a room surrounded by the freaking Avengers.

Wiping angrily at his tears, Peter lowly growled at the man, wanting to extend his sharp omegan fangs to their full potential, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't add another thing to his plate with the Avengers finding out he was a male omega.

A surge of anger rushed through his body. This man had ruined everything for him.

“You…” He started intimidatingly but cursed when he hiccupped.

He huffed at the silence and the eyes on him, so he released another, louder infuriated growl.

“You _FUCKER_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! if you enjoyed please leave a comment, kudo, whatever! 
> 
> still looking for a proof-reader/beta!


	4. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confronts his attacker and moves into his new apartment. There's a few catches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide a weekly schedule for posting- so far I'm thinking every Monday or Tuesday? 
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks everyone has left me! I really hope yall are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it

“You FUCKER!” Peter screamed, breathing heavily.

There was a dangerous glint in Peter’s eye that caused everyone in the room to stay quiet. Everyone seemed on guard for whatever was to come next.

Natasha sat perched in her chair ready to intervene at any moment, while Bruce’s hands stayed clenched around his armrests waiting for some kind of signal it seemed. Bruce would glance over at Tony every once in a while, but Tony remained looking deep in thought. He was leaned calmly back in his chair as if he’d been anticipating a run-in like this, of course he had. Clint also looked calm, but it seemed overall that the man tended to avoid confrontation as much as Peter guessed a superhero could do so he wasn’t surprised there. 

Thor and Bucky looked the most upset out of the entire group which made Peter feel somewhat better that he wasn’t the only one. Both of them had their eyes trained on the red suit, never once leaving his form.

Steve was the only one who stood up, waiting for whatever Peter was about to do. Hell, not even Peter knew what he was about to do, but the adrenaline pumping through his system knew he wanted to do something.

The red suit guy remained uncharacteristically (from what Peter remembered) quiet, white eyes calm which did nothing but piss Peter off further.

That was it.

Alpha or whatnot be damned, Peter stormed straight up to the man poking his finger into the man’s stomach just as he had done to him previously with a gun.

“You’re a bastard for what you did to me.” He poked the man again. The red suit he wore was too thick though and Peter doubted he felt much from his poking assault. “Why did you attack me?”

Just then Peter felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Steve. Steve seemed to be the mediator of the group which was _not_ what Peter wanted right now at all.

“He’s not the one who attacked you, Peter.”

Peter furrowed his brows further. “Bullshit. I saw this guy. I talked to him!” Peter exclaimed exasperatedly. “I know it’s him.”

Confused murmurs wafted around the conference room, but still nothing happened which pissed Peter off to no end. They’d found the guy behind it all and weren’t doing jack squat about it!

The red suit remained quiet through it all, though now his eyes narrowed, locked on Peter’s own. Peter squirmed uncomfortably under the heavy gaze.

Did no one believe him?

Peter looked around desperately, but everyone remained unsure, sitting still in their seats. Everyone, at least, except for Steve who remained behind Peter along with the red suit man who remained in a relaxed stance, towering over the omega.

Finally, the red suit looked back and forth around the room. “So, uh… can I speak now, or is his dialogue going to run a bit longer?” No one talked. “Writer has nothing more to add?” Silence.

What the hell did that mean? Dialogue? Writer?

That’s it. This man was officially insane.

Peter couldn’t believe he’d gone and revealed his second gender to this wacko.

The red suit man made a sudden, brief step back and Peter unknowingly mimicked him, nearly running into Steve’s chest. Red suit man smirked at the action, riling Peter up again. Just who the hell was this guy and why hadn’t the Avengers taken revenge yet?

The man began confidently striding across the room as if he were leading a business meeting, stopping just short of the head of the table where Tony sat, completely unchanged.

“I’m so glad you all could make it to my hearing.” He started, placing a dramatic hand over his heart. “I wouldn’t have made it here without the help of every,” he punctuated the next words by pointing to random people in the room, finally landing intensely on Peter, “single one of you.”

White eyes danced with mischief as they stared Peter down.

He drew out a dramatic sigh. “This has all been one _huge_ ,” he dramatically pouted through his mask, “huge, mistake.” He rounded the table again, this time arriving in front of Natasha who glared up at him. He winked at her through his mask, “You see this is all a matter of poor timing, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Plain and simple.” He adjusted his red suit as if it were a literal suit.

What the hell was this guy playing at?

He began walking again, slow, and calculated like he was on Law and Order. “You see, me and your client, Peter, was it?” Peter glowered at him. “Yes, Peter, we met by a happy little accident.”

“You shot a man,” Peter interjected. “How exactly is that a ‘happy little accident’?”

“OVERRULED!” He yelled dramatically from where he was bent eye level with Clint. Clint for his part did not flinch in the slightest, Peter couldn’t say the same for himself, however.

Peter scoffed and crossed his arms defensively. This meeting was a shit show, and no one was doing anything about it. Hell, Peter still didn’t even know who this dude was, let alone his name, but the guy knew his name! How was that fair?

“You see, me and Petey over there didn’t get off on the best foot. He stuck his nose in some of _my_ business, which I do _not_ appreciate, no matter how adorable the kid looks.” His walking ceased as he made a full circle back to where Peter and Steve were standing near the doorway. “So, indeed we did meet, but t’was not me who attacked you last night, young Padawan.”

Red suit rested a light hand on Peter’s shoulder which he immediately shrugged off with disgust.

“If you didn’t, then who did?”

A burst of sharp laughter, much different from the cackling from the night before rang out. Maybe the attacker was someone different.

“Well, that’s just none of your business now is it?” His voice was dark, and stern then took a dramatic shift to light, and joyous. “I thought we’d talked about the gay porn thing, remember, Petey?”

Peter sputtered and blushed looking around desperately for backup.

Bruce seemed to be choking on his own spit and Thor looked like he wanted to ask a question that Peter was 100% sure he didn’t want to be asked.

“I did mind my business after that and was still attacked.” He pointed out.

“Well, then you should have nothing to worry about going forward then.” The man stated exasperatedly before turning to Tony. “I did my job, he interfered. Sure, they shook him up a little, but it’s just to scare him off. That’s just how it is around here, you all know that.” Natasha nodded slightly, Clint looking like he was ready to leave.

The man coughed. “It’s just business, Petey.” 

Peter’s nose twitched at the new nickname. Peter was annoyed enough when Michelle started calling him that, but this crazy dude? Hmph.

The brunet huffed. “I don’t think I like your business.”

A wicked smile peered through the red mask. “Good, then stay out of it.”

It was quiet again as the conversation settled.

“That’s it?” Peter felt like crying again. “What if they attack me again? We still don’t even know what they injected me with!”

This seemed to throw off the man in the red suit. “What do you mean?”

“Like you care.” Peter waved him off. It was clear what this guy’s priorities were: business.

Tony finally spoke up, placing the silver syringe on the clear table. “Peter was injected with an unknown serum during the attack. We were hoping you’d be able to tell what it was.”

“And so, the plot thickens.” The man whispered as he moved closer to inspect the vial. He balanced the syringe filled with light pink liquid in his gloved hands, inspecting it closely. “Yup, no idea.” He dropped it back onto the table.

“We need to know who you did the hit for, Deadpool.”

Ah, so that was his name.

Deadpool glanced once more at the syringe, then to Peter. “A lady never reveals her secrets, Mr. Man.”

Tony was the one who looked exasperated now. “It was a targeted attack, Deadpool.”

He flipped up his arms into the air. “Of course it was! The kid stuck his nose in some shit he shouldn’t have!”

“He’s not safe here.”

Peter’s heart dropped at that. Sure, he had been thinking the same thing, but hearing it come from Tony’s mouth made it more real.

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Deadpool stopped at the end, hissing to himself. 

“I was hoping you’d ask.” Deadpool froze, realizing he’d walked directly into Tony’s trap. “The kid needs a new place to stay.”

Deadpool’s white eyes narrowed waiting for the man to continue.

“And he needs surveillance,” Tony added.

“Perfect!” Deadpool exclaimed pretending to not understand the implications. “Then he gets his pick of Arrows, Spidey-Lady, Green Man or two very, _very_ ,” He paused looking at Steve and Thor seductively behind his mask, “Very attractive blondes.”

“Not exactly what I was thinking,” Tony continued ignoring the last part.

Deadpool turned towards a corner of the room and began grumbling as if he was arguing with himself. No one else in the room looked too thrown off by his ramblings, leaving Peter to feel completely out of the loop. They were seriously considering dumping him in the hands of this lunatic?

“What’s in it for me?” He finally asked, breaking the silence.

Tony smiled. “We can discuss that later. For now, Peter needs to get settled in, after all, it’s only his third day in the city and he isn’t even unpacked!” Tony stood up and made his way over to Peter.

Peter didn’t necessarily know what was going on, but his gut told him he wasn’t going to like it. “Why can’t I just stay here? It’s safe here, right?”

“You’re not an official member yet, kid.” Tony looked sympathetic.

Great.

“You can’t make an exception?” Peter practically begged.

Deadpool stood in the corner watching everything go down, staying quiet once again. Peter glanced at him briefly, noticing the man appeared to be deep in thought.

Tony patted him on the back. “I’ll see what we can do, but in the short term I think this is the best outcome for everyone until we figure out who was behind the attack.”

“And their motivations,” Steve added from behind Peter.

“And their motivations.” Tony agreed.

He felt his stomach drop. Peter really _was_ being dumped into this maniac’s lap for protection! The thought alone made him want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Ohio wasn’t looking so bad now, Peter couldn’t help but think as he was ushered out of the room with Steve to get his things.

Deadpool and the rest of the Avengers remained in the conference, occupied in a heated, quiet discussion that involved Peter’s pathetic fate.

As the elevator lowered from the conference floor, Peter felt himself lose whatever energy he had left. He was completely drained. He’d never been a huge fan of change, and, hell, coming to New York was supposed to be the biggest change! But now it was the least of his problems. Steve quietly began rubbing Peter’s right shoulder. He hadn’t realized he’d been releasing a distressed sour scent into the closed area.

“Steve?” Peter questioned quietly in the cramped space. Steve hummed. “Do you know where my phone is?”

Steve laughed a bit. “I think Tony was planning on surprising you with the latest version of smartphone, but I don’t know if he’s gotten around to it with all the drama from last night, but I’m sure you’ll be receiving it soon.”

Peter sighed. All he wanted to do was call his aunt who was most assuredly worried about Peter’s lack of communication. It had nearly been an entire day without him at least texting her, and, considering May was his only real friend, she was used to him texting her at least once an hour.

Peter hadn’t even gotten a job in the city yet! How was he supposed to pay for the new place he was staying at?

After thirty minutes of gathering his things, most things still left in their respective boxes, Peter was once again joined by Tony and Deadpool in the lobby. Peter still had no shower, still dressed in his lab coat, still didn’t have his phone. Peter was headed out the front door of the Avengers tower to a waiting cab that was blasting some sort of Bollywood remix.

Deadpool was silent as he followed behind him.

Good.

Peter didn’t want to talk to him either.

The man, being an alpha, meant that he was rather large, and the cab, being a typical New York cab was pretty small. Hence their knees kept knocking into each other. The alphas scent of some earthy smelling crap was practically being forced down Peter’s nostrils, making him want to gag.

God, you’d think alphas would have the common decency to wear scent blockers, but no- they were fucking entitled pricks and now Peter was stuck breathing in polluted air. Everything today was annoying the hell out of Peter.

Peter’s leg began bouncing up and down after about five minutes and when that didn’t help, he dramatically rolled down the window. He sighed in relief as fresh air flooded in the car, replacing the alpha testosterone-filled air.

Deadpool had yet to move from his tiny corner of the cab. He hadn’t so much as glanced Peter’s way the whole time, which pissed Peter off again. 

This was the perfect time to assert his dominance. Now that the air was nearly clear from any sort of alpha scent, Peter needed to lay down the law. After all, Deadpool knew Peter’s second gender and could potentially use it against him.

Peter nodded to himself.

He turned his head from the window and stared the other man down, practically challenging the alpha to look back at him. The man seemed too lost in his own thoughts, so when the staring didn’t work Peter moved to more dramatic means.

Dramatic was something Peter realized he was good at.

He took his left hand, which was practically resting on Deadpool’s red and black glove, and slammed it down on the console between them. At this, Deadpool finally looked over confused.

Peter inwardly smiled before schooling himself into a more serious approach.

Peter narrowed his eyes to show he meant business. “Listen, I know you know what I am,” Deadpool remained ambivalent, “but if I find out you’ve told anyone else; I’ll make you regret it, you alpha fuck.” He ended practically with a hiss.

Peter had no idea where the courage came from, but it did seem to do a good job of throwing Deadpool off as he sat there with his mouth open under his mask. He finally closed it with a small ‘tsk’ noise but refrained from saying anything else.

The rest of the car ride was quiet aside from the younger Indian man in the front jamming out to the radio, seemingly ignoring everything in the backseat.

Peter hadn’t realized he’d been smiling and quickly shifted so that Deadpool couldn’t see his face. Something told Peter that Deadpool had already seen as he was now smirking, looking ahead.

Peter couldn’t freaking win.

The cab came to a sudden halt, throwing Peter forward only to be roughly caught by the seatbelt that practically choked him backward.

“Oof!” He exclaimed. He attempted to loosen the belt, but it had become locked.

It was official, Peter was giving up.

“Need some help over there, buddy?”

Peter glared and attempted to pull the belt again with no luck. “I’m sure you’re loving this.”

Deadpool barked out a laugh. “Oh, yes I’m enjoying looking after a little omega brat.” He reached over and quickly undid the seatbelt for Peter before he could protest. “You should’ve just minded your business, and this never would’ve happened, kid.”

“I’m not a fucking kid.” He answered spitefully.

“ _Oooh_! Those are big boy words, are you sure you’re allowed to use those?” Deadpool got out of the car, grabbing two of the three boxes. “Should I call your Mr. Stark to confirm?”

Peter snatched the two, deceivingly heavy boxes out of the alphas hand in lieu of answering.

_Holy shit these are HEAVY._

Peter clenched his teeth and made his way into the building as Deadpool paid the cabbie. The asshole was balancing the last box and bundle of clothes single-handedly as if it weighed nothing. Sure, Peter had some super strength, but nothing like that. He narrowed his eyes waiting for Deadpool to finally shut up and show Peter where he’d be staying. 

The thick, skyscraper brick building of an apartment complex definitely wasn't a 5-star resort, but it already looked a hell of a lot cleaner than Peter's old place. Not that that was saying much. The block seemed to be pretty quiet with only a handful of people scattering around on the crack sidewalks across the street.

Peter shivered. He didn't like how secluded it felt. He didn't like how it reminded him of the aloneness he'd felt during the attack, but forced himself to stop thinking about it. This was a new beginning, if only for the time being, and he was going to make the most of it until he could be moved officially into the Avenger's tower. 

“Ah, great times me n’ Dopinder over there.” He motioned backward with his free hand to where the cab was pulling away, pulling Peter from his thoughts. “Want me to grab one of those for you?”

Peter merely rolled his eyes. “Just point me to the elevator. What floor are you on?”

“HA! That’s a good one, Petey-,”

“Don’t call me that,” Peter interjected moodily.

“You see,” Deadpool continued on cheerily as if Peter hadn’t interrupted him, “There is no elevator, princess.”

“I…”

Peter was about to combust. The universe had it out for him, that much was clear.

Deadpool began moving quickly towards the stairs that lay to the left of the front desk. “To the tenth floor we go!” He pointed dramatically with his free hand up the daunting number of stairs that lay ahead.

“I’ve been needing to work out anyway,” Peter said, mainly convincing himself as he made it up the first flight of stairs.

This.

Was.

_Hell._

“You sure I can’t take one of those boxes off your hand?” Deadpool asked by the third flight. “Those boxes were so, _so_ , heavy. What do you think’s in there? Do you collect huge rocks maybe?”

Peter shrugged him off, continuing to move.

Peter struggled to the fifth floor with Deadpool still prattling on. “Could it be a thirty-pound bowling ball lamp? Do you have one of those? I’ve been thinking about getting one recently. Maybe a nice blue color to bring out the red, you know?”

Peter was panting so hard by the time he’d reached the eighth floor he could hardly hear whatever the hell he was jabbering about. “Yeah.” He answered pathetically hoping it would shut him up.

“Oh, Petey! You were listening.” Deadpool peered down from the tenth floor to where Peter was dragging the boxes on the floor below.

One more… One more flight. Peter heaved his last bit of energy, finally meeting the red suited man in front of a door with a painted 10 on it.

“Such a strong omega,” Deadpool said condescendingly, but Peter didn’t have enough energy to take the bait.

“What fucking door is it?” Peter asked trying to not sound desperate.

“Again with those _foul_ words.” Deadpool threw open the tenth-floor door and Peter…

“You absolute FUCKER!” Peter dropped the boxes, not caring when he heard shattering.

“Now, now, Petey!” Deadpool exclaimed moving backward and away from Peter who found himself facing a fucking elevator. “Let’s not be too hasty!”

“There was an elevator? Deadpool.” Peter said menacingly. Deadpool shrugged.

“Tell me it’s out of order.” He came right up on the red suited man. “Tell me it doesn’t work.”

A perfectly timed ding interrupted Peter’s anger.

“I… You… You’re...” Peter glared as hard as he could but couldn’t deny the feeling that he was going to pass out if he didn’t get some water soon. He ultimately held his tongue, but he planned for later revenge.

Deadpool smiled and grabbed the other two boxes, placing them on the one he’d been carrying swiftly moving down the hall with an exhausted Peter trailing far behind.

“Home sweet home!” He exclaimed after he’d unlocked the furthest door at the end of the hallway. 

1010 Peter looked. 

The apartment was definitely an upgrade from his last one, though he'd somewhat figured from the outside previously. Hardwood floors covered a majority of the floor, and the comfy Ikea couch in the living room was practically screaming Peter’s name. The walls had a few precariously sized holes in them that made Peter raise an eyebrow in Deadpool’s direction, but the latter was more preoccupied with whatever was in the fridge.

The kitchen wasn't too exciting, just a tiny black and white tiled area that spilled out into a decent-sized breakfast bar that was currently covered in a variety of outdated Cosmopolitan issues. 

"Brad and Angelina are getting divorced?" Peter asked sarcastically to the form that was still stuck in the freezer.

"Out of all the things on that breakfast bar," Deadpool stopped talking as he pulled out a container of god knows what and began sniffing at it. Peter’s nose wrinkled in disgust hoping that there was nothing offensive in the fridge he’d have to deal with later, "That's what you choose to comment about, baby boy?"

The brunet rolled his eyes, now noticing the very graphic knotting porno magazines that were stashed in between the gossip magazines. 

Peter hated that he blushed.

Deadpool emerged with two beer bottles as Peter stepped away from the obscene breakfast bar and moved on to unpacking the boxes looking for his bathroom supplies.

“No, not yet.”

“Huh?” Peter questioned. Had he been so out of it that he hadn’t heard the man talking to him?

“Nothing! Here,” Deadpool shoved a bottle in Peter’s sweaty face. “Drink up, baby boy.”

“I-…” Peter stared at the offending drink. He’d never really drank before, it wasn’t really his thing and he technically wasn’t of age, but should he tell Deadpool?

His hesitance was enough for Deadpool to pick up on.

“Gotcha.” He swooped the bottle out of Peter’s face. “More for lil ol’ me!” And with that, he flopped onto the couch and flipped on some Spanish telenovela.

Peter found his towel and soaps and placed them in the tiny, tiled bathroom that lay between two doors. He guessed that there were two bedrooms and the door right in front of the bathroom was just a closet.

He opened the door and, yep, it was a closet. His eyes opened wider when he realized that it wasn’t a linen closet like he’d been expecting but rather was littered with a multitude of knives, guns, and ammunition.

“Those are daddy’s.” A dark voice came from behind.

“What the hell, man?” Peter jumped back into the other man’s hard chest.

He hadn't even heard the man leave the living room.

“No touching. I’m serious.” He produced a padlock out of nowhere and secured the closet.

“I was just looking around.” Peter blushed, not meaning to cause any conflict for once.

Deadpool shooed him away, so he decided to get on with his routine he’d desperately been needing. He walked into the kitchen, downed three glasses of tap water then took his toiletries into the very pink bathroom and noticed that the pink tub was already littered with various body washes and shampoos. Hell, there was even moisturizer and Cetaphil sitting on the pink and white tiled sink.

Peter was surprised, to say the least. He couldn't deny that the bath products oddly made him more comfortable, almost like Deadpool had gone out of his way to make sure Peter would have everything he needed to be comfortable in the new space. Peter chuckled at the audacity of his thoughts, knowing they were most likely leftover from whatever one-night stands he'd been having back when Angelina and Brad split.

He stripped down and discovered pretty quickly that the hot water was nonexistent, but, hey, a shower was a shower and Peter was just glad to be in one. He turned on some random Spotify playlist, crinkling his nose in distaste when it ended up being country, and double-checked that the bathroom door was locked before hopping in.

A few minutes in there was a knock. “You’ve got a delivery.”

Peter was in the middle of washing out his shampoo and couldn’t possibly imagine what the delivery could be. Was it food? Was it the shadowy man letting him know he knew where he’d moved? What if he’d sent him like a decapitated head or something? Peter shivered from the cold water and his wild imagination.

Peter quickly rinsed himself off, realizing midway through that he’d forgot to bring in a pair of clean clothes. He sighed and shut off the water.

His stomach growled as he dried off, desperately hoping that the mysterious delivery was food.

“Uh, Deadpool?” He tried.

He wasn’t about to put on his sweaty clothes again, and he sure as hell was not going to rummage around in the boxes naked in a towel either.

“You called, sweetie pie?”

Peter tried not to roll his eyes. “Can you get me a change of clothes?”

He heard snickering coming from behind the door and allowed himself to roll his eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." 

"Huh?" 

“Of course, Petey!” Wade responded quickly

Deadpool returned quickly with a brief knock on the door. “I’ll just leave it out here. Seems like they forgot to pack you any pants, so I threw a pair of my sweatpants in there.”

This was just embarrassing.

Peter got dressed noting how the sweatpants were a good six inches too long in the inseam and tried his best to roll them up, but even then, they covered over his dinosaur socks. He brushed through his wet hair with his fingers, unable to find any kind of brush in the bathroom.

He wiped away the steam that covered the glass even though the shower had barely reached fifty degrees and stared at himself. He was definitely on the rough train today. His whole face was flushed, the bags under his eyes had gained another set of bags and his freckles looked pathetic against the bright pink staining his cheeks. He leaned in closer, inspecting his skin-

“Are you kidding me!” Peter found himself glaring intensely at a newly formed pimple right between his eyebrows. Not even his freckles could help him out there. He opened the cabinet behind the mirror to search for some Proactive, guessing that it wouldn't be completely out of pocket to find some somewhere. However, there was only a packaged toothbrush and some travel toothpaste stashed behind the mirror, so Peter moved onto the drawers. Almost all of them were empty, though the bottom right drawer contained bottles two of kerosene in it. "That's comforting," Peter muttered to himself.

Peter hesitantly moved down to below the sink, mainly just finding multiple gallons of bleach- again, super comforting- only to find bottles and bottles of scent blockers thrown in the back behind the plumbing.

"Huh." He said out loud as he stretched his arm to reach one of the dusty bottles for inspection. "Expires 02/12/2016." Peter trailed off.

So the place had been abandoned for four years? But how was it so clean?

He searched around the bottle further, wiping it off as he went. "Wade Wilson."

He threw the bottle back in its hiding spot, deciding he'd done enough snooping for the day. He washed the dust from his hands, hung up his towel, grabbed his dirty clothes, and flipped off the chipped light switch.

Okay, Peter. Play it cool.

“Where’s your washer?”

“Oooh, you’re not gonna like that answer.” Wade glanced up from his telenovela.

“Basement?” He tried hopefully.

“’Cross the street, buddy.” Deadpool pointed out the window to a Chinese restaurant with a laundromat connected to it. New York was odd.

“Course it is.” Peter sighed, placing the dirty clothes on top of one of the boxes.

“Here’s your welcome gift by the way.” Deadpool threw a sleek box over his head without looking which Peter fumbled to catch.

“Thanks.” He said, deadpan.

Peter unwrapped the smooth black wrapping paper to find a brand-new smartphone. He beamed when he realized all his contacts had been synced. He’d have to call his Aunt May in a bit to catch her up, or, actually, have her catch him up.

Peter grabbed his new phone and plopped down on the cushion directly next to Deadpool, thighs brushing against each other.

“You all good?” He asked Peter. Peter nodded in response.

“Great. Now that we’re both settled,” Deadpool glanced at Peter with his dripping hair and overly long sweatpants, “Let’s go over the ground rules.”

“This should be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? let me know! I love comments (n kudos :p ) 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a chapter with wade's perspective next if that would be interesting for anyone? possibly?
> 
> still looking for a beta/proofreader feel free to message me in the comments or on my tumblr webwrecker (it's like homewrecker but not)


	5. Wade's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Wade's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wasn't looking forward to writing plot other than romance and cute alpha/omega shit but... idk this was pretty fun!  
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Try not to skip through the repeat dialogue at the beginning! I hope I kept it interesting and new.
> 
> also I listened to a cover of Crazy Train by Zella Day if you wanted to listen to it as well! You can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26U4YMgTcHc/)  
> [yellow]  
>  _white_

Deadpool POV: [yellow] _white_

“Wade, there was an… interference,” Wade growled, rubbing at his forehead. “We need you to take care of the, ehm, problem.”

“Fuck ME.” He aggressively flipped his burner phone shut on the cartel goon, causing his Hello Kitty phone charm to become tangled.

Of course he was a great hitman, but he’d gotten reckless and hadn’t attached his silencer for his last hit. It was supposed to be a simple one- show up, scare the fuck out of the pizza guy, take the pizza and kill. One, two, three steps and Wade fucked it up.

Of course someone called the police.

Of course Wade had to go back.

He found himself outside of the same shitty apartment complex as before, luckily the boxes could tell he was pissy and fucked right off. He took one last deep breath of the warm city air before stretching his sweaty mask over his face once more.

“Go time.”

He’d already eaten a slice of the meat lovers pizza from early when he’d been _rudely_ interrupted by his hit contact of the night. All Weasel had told him was that the guy was a “businessman” who was having trouble with a particular drug lord in said building. Wade looked into it and the dude had been selling to minors, so he was in. 

You see, Wade was somewhat of a businessman himself. He got to pick and choose his jobs, he ran an elite group of three or so others who attempted to keep New York’s filthy streets a little cleaner but at the cost of lots and lots of blood.

There had been a recent string of hits in the city that Wade was closely monitoring and he had a feeling tonight would be no different from the last three hits. Show up, kill the greasy douchebag, find the pink liquid shit, destroy it, and leave. There was never enough pink stuff to be able to take any without raising suspicion, but Wade and his team had been inching their way up in the ranks of whatever cartel was calling the hits in hope that their undercover intel would eventually pay off. They had no idea who was ordering the hits, but they knew it had to be someone big, someone who couldn't risk themselves getting involved so they hired smaller men to take the fall. Wade didn't like those types of guys. Not one bit. 

Wade picked up the greasy pizza box off the front stoop and made his way back up to the seventh floor, hoping that the elevator wouldn’t up and die while he was stuck within its cramped confines.

His phone dinged with the apartment number. “703… 703…” muttered to himself searching before stopping right in front of 702. The cleanup crew wouldn’t be there for at least another hour and of course, some brat had to go whining to the police.

He cocked his pistol and moved on to 703. “Did somebody order a pizza?” He exclaimed loudly.

No answer.

He began calling out a bunch of random shit knowing a majority of the neighbors were either A. still at work or B. smart enough to stay inside if they hadn’t ordered pizza after he’d released two shots not even ten minutes ago.

703 remained quiet.

He stared into the peephole of the apartment, briefly catching a pair of dark eyes.

“Gotcha.” He muttered and moved to bang on the door, knowing the fucker was inside.

“Pizza’s here!” He repeated in a fake cheerful voice.

[What if he’s in there planning something?] Yellow’s words interjected Wade’s knocking.

“I was afraid I scared you guys off.” He mumbled sarcastically to himself.

_That would be impossible._

“White! Hey, the gang’s all here- woo!” He fake cheered.

“I didn’t order any pizza.” A small voice came from inside.

[Well, you’re getting pizza either way.] Wade nodded along with yellow, deciding to start banging on the door again.

Wade peered in one last time to see that, yes, someone was behind the door before covering the peephole with his free hand.

“This prop is so fucking tedious.” He whined to himself and dropped the pizza box so he could reach for his gun.

“Did you hear me? I didn’t order anything.” Wade rolled his eyes and continued knocking on the door. If this fucker would just open the door Wade could finish the guy and then finish the pizza before it got too cold.

Wade’s ears perked up at the sound of a lock mechanism turning, preparing himself for the assault, this time _with_ a silencer. Fucker.

Behind the mask, he tried to school his features at the sight of the pretty boy in front of him.

[Man.]

_Boy._ White corrected.

He’s definitely a youngin, Wade confirmed with white.

[For fucksake say something cool.]

_But don’t just say ‘something cool,’ this isn’t 21 Jump Street._

“You called?” Wade finally said, pushing the gun into the soft stomach in front of him. The kid’s eyes widened at the pressure.

[I wonder what he’d look like with something else pushing into him.]

Wade unintentionally shivered at the thought.

_8.5/10._

[6/10. We’ll work on it.]

He rolled his eyes. God, everyone was a critic.

The kid shivered slightly. “I… I don’t believe I did.”

[He’s fucking hot.]

Wade wanted to hiss at Yellow. The kid was barely fucking sixteen by the looks of it, it was probably one of his parent’s who’d called. Wade’s thoughts kept racing, but his grip remained firm.

“Unless you’re the police?” He added and Wade knew right then and there that this was his guy.

“So you did call me, baby boy!” He pushed the gun further into his stomach.

_He’s a kid, Wilson._

[A deal’s a deal. You fucked up now fix it.]

“If you’re the police then I think you’re at the wrong apartment- the gunshots came from next door.” The kid squeaked out.

Fuck. He was really going to have to do this, wasn’t he.

Wade leaned in so that the soft brown eyes were leveled with his masked ones. “I don’t know if you’re new around here or what, kid, but I’m gonna let you in on a ~ _wittle~_ secret." He could feel the kids soft breath against his mask. "Around these parts, calling the cops is a death wish. You’re safer turning up whatever gay porn you’re jackin’ it to so that 6 floors below you can hear the moaning rather than snooping on shit you know nothing about.” 

The kid’s cheeks became violently red, but he just tilted his head a bit. “How’d you do that thing with the squiggles when you talked?”

[HOT!]

_He’s onto us. Get out of here._

Wade spit out some random threatening bullshit, but he knew he was stalling. There was no way he could go along with this hit. Maybe he could just pull the trigger while his brain wasn’t paying attention- was that possible?

The poor kid looked ready to cry. “Got it- it’s only my second day here. You won’t be having trouble with me anymore.”

Wade had his eyes closed preparing to pull the trigger when a putrid sweetness reached his nostrils. 

_Omega?_

[REALLY FUCKING HOT!]

“Good.” Wade removed the gun and dusted himself off.

He had to keep reminding himself why he was taking jobs from these fucko’s in the first place. There was always shady shit going on in the city, but this shit… this shit was… it was just like very shady. Wade nodded to himself before realizing the kid was still staring up at him from the doorway.

Oh, right.

He cleared his throat. “Well, not that this wasn’t a lovely chat, but tea time’s over, daddy’s got some things to take care of.” At the last minute, he reached down and grabbed the pizza box, handing it quickly to the skinny ass kid. “Eat up, cutie, you look like you need it.

The kid looked absolutely gobsmacked as Wade handed over the now cold pizza.

_Get out of here._

“Welcome to New York!” He screamed and practically ran to the elevator. This was going to be a shit storm to clean up. Those fuckers needed to believe he was on their side, but he couldn’t kill some innocent omega kid in cold blood. That wasn’t how he worked.

Right before the elevator doors closed, Wade blew the kid who was still standing outside a big fat kiss.

[Why’d you leave the pizza? We were hungry…]

_What are you going to tell the cartel?_

“Very good questions from both of you,” Wade responded to his reflection in the metal. “And I have answers to neither one.”

Wade rang for Dopinder and waited on the curb of the apartment. The goon had tried calling him twice already, but Wade had no idea what he was going to tell him. He had to at least meet up with his crew before he fucked anything else up.

# ☠️💩🇱

Vanessa was already waiting for him at Sister Margaret’s, whispering with Weasel up at the bar when Wade walked in.

Wade sighed, waving a finger in the air towards Weasel who placed a large mug of beer in front of him. He took a large gulp through his mask then turned to face Vanessa.

“Ness. Great to see you as always.”

She smirked at him though he knew it would wipe right off her face when he told her about the omega kid.

“Who else is joining us tonight?” Weasel asked, looking around inconspicuously while drying off a low-ball glass.

“Just us probably, right? No Dom tonight?” Vanessa hadn’t taken her eyes off of Wade. She could read him like a book and right now the book was screaming ‘I FUCKED UP!’

Wade shrugged, gulping down the rest of his glass.

Nope, not even a buzz.

Wade wiped at the now wet mouth of his mask then dramatically leaned forward. Weasel and Vanessa both leaned in.

“I… Okay, I may have made a slight oopsie.”

“What’s your definition of slight, Wade?” Weasel looked concerned. “Are we gonna have to call in Murdoch again?”

Vanessa hmphed with disapproval. “We don’t need to add anyone else to _this_.” She gestured vaguely at the three of them.

“If you can’t even define our group as a gang bangin’ mafia, Nessa I’m going to need you to leave the bar.” Weasel motioned to his copy of Catcher in the Rye, “I’ve been telling my book club I’m a part of the mafia and I can’t be a fucking liar to the girls, okay?”

“They’re eighty, Wes.” Vanessa chimed in, unimpressed. “That hardly constitutes as girlhood.”

“Big words over there, missy. You should join.” Vanessa flipped him off.

“I made a mistake.” Wade started again as his phone rang for the third time. Weasel and Vanessa looked down at the lit-up screen.

“How do we fix it?” Vanessa asked.

Wade always loved that Vanessa was level headed. It'd be so easy to get angry, hell, Wade would probably be furious, but Vanessa was always looking forward towards the next steps. She probably was already calculating a million ways for them to get out of the situation she didn't even know about yet.

“We might- and I say might as a last resort!” Vanessa’s smirk left her face just as Wade predicted it would. “Might have to partner with the Avengers. Or at least make nice with them. They could be a good source of backup.”

“What did you do, man? You kill one of their boss’s dogs? You step on one of the head’s kid’s hamsters?”

“Did you visit fucking Petland or something today? No, god.” Wade waved Weasel off. “I didn’t silence my gun and some fucking kid called the cops.”

Vanessa’s eyes widened. “The cops came?”

“Worse. I had to kill him.”

[Failure.]

_Liar._

“Okay, so we don’t need to team up with the Avengers, we need a cleaning crew. Why didn’t you just say that first, Wade?” Weasel chuckled and nudged at Vanessa. She remained eerily silent as she awaited new information.

“Is Weasel right, Wade?” She already knew the answer. She knew he had weak spots, but she didn’t think it would affect their infiltration mission.

They had been working behind the scenes for months to crack open any sort of leads surrounding the new cartel that had been taking over the streets like a wildfire, Wade couldn’t, no, wouldn’t have just thrown it away over a mistake for a simple hit.

“He’s dead, right?” Vanessa asked more pressingly. Wade sighed and slumped in his seat. “Right, Wade?”

They were just beginning to earn the trust from one of the higher-ups like the one who’d requested the hit on the drug dealer next door to the kid. An amateur fuck up would put them in serious danger, and if not them especially the kid Wade was supposed to silence.

“I couldn’t do it.” He yanked off his mask and aggressively threw it on the bar. His eyes pleaded with Vanessa and Weasel. “He was so young. I couldn’t.”

Vanessa sighed and faced forward. “I need to make some calls.”

Weasel passed her an old pink rotary phone from behind the bar and she began putting in numbers.

Wade rubbed at his eyes aggressively, knowing he had a date with some whiskey and a bullet later.

It was one of those nights.

[I told you to kill him.]

_No, you didn’t, you were trying to fuck the poor thing._

[So were you!]

_Was not!_

“Can both of you go ahead and fuck right off?”

Vanessa and Weasel didn’t even react. Vanessa began talking quietly on the phone beside him and Weasel moved to make Wade another customer’s drink. Wade sighed and once Weasel had finished pouring three shots, for some other fucker, he brought over a leftover shot glass filled with what smelled like gin. Wade downed it with ease, still not feeling any buzz.

Vanessa continued talking in a hushed tone, fixing whatever shitstorm Wade had caused.

“Ness.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. ‘I heart you’ he mouthed obnoxiously, fingers creating the heart symbol and everything. She rolled her eyes at him and hung up before immediately typing in the next number she’d saved from memory.

Wade’s phone lit up again. He looked desperately at the both of them. They were a group, and he didn’t want to make any rash decisions on his own. Which, yes, the whole reason he was here right now was from a rash decision he’d made without the group, but… Shut up.

_You fucked this whole operation over, dofus._

[And you didn’t even get in the kid’s pants!]

Wade smacked at his head, willing the boxes away. “Can we go back to the silence we had while it was plot-heavy?”

[You’d like that too much.]

Yellow was not mistaken.

“They’re going to order a hit on that kid with or without you, dude.” Weasel interrupted his thoughts.

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Wade whisper screamed, panic filling him once again. “Listen, we can smooth things over.”

“Yeah, and smooth that kid over.” Weasel reached out for a fist bump.

Wade stared at him incredulously. “Not-.”

“Not the time.” Weasel nodded, giving himself a light fist bump.

“Wade.” Vanessa hung up a second time. “Call him. Tell him you’ve been searching, but the kid left. That will at least buy us some time.”

Wade grinned, reaching over to grab at the sides of her face. “You’re brilliant. I could kiss you, you sexy little love muffin, you!” Her eyes lit up with laughter, but her mouth remained stubborn. “Come on, you know you wanna smile.”

She rolled her eyes and practically threw the burner phone at his face. “Get this shit sorted and then I’ll smile.”

“Who’d you call by the way?” Weasel asked as Wade prepared to handle the phone call. “Murdoch?”

“We don’t need him just yet.” She shook her head. “Domino knows what’s up and is in the kid’s neighborhood keeping an eye on him for the night.”

“Who was the second call to?” Weasel continued prying.

Vanessa took her second shot of the night, finally able to relax a bit. “I needed to get some information on the kid. We’ll have a better idea of just who we’re dealing with by tomorrow.”

“I love having my very own Oracle.” Wade replied dreamily. “Oh, wait. Wrong universe.”

_Fool._

Wade rolled his eyes at White.

“Wrong universe indeed,” Weasel said.

Wade looked over at Vanessa who was playing coy. “Am I taking you home tonight, miss?”

She scoffed. “You wish, Wilson.”

Wade saw the glimmer of want behind the beta’s eyes and winked. “I do.” He tipped his new mug of beer at her then chugged. “Thanks for the spirits as always, Wes, and thanks for your spirits, Ness.”

“Whatever that’s supposed to mean, I suppose.” She couldn’t help the smile that worked itself across her face. “We need to meet up tomorrow in the morning. Meet here at ten.”

Wade picked up his mask with a nod of affirmation.

Time to make a call.

# ☠️💩🇱

The goon had cursed at him but acknowledged there was nothing they could do for the time being. He told Wade to rest and reconvene tomorrow.

Wade sat exhausted in his bathtub, nose sticking just below the surface of the water.

Fucking omega kid.

Who revealed their scent like that to a stranger? A stranger with a fucking gun no less. Brat had a suicide wish.

_Bit ironic, now isn’t it?_

“Shove it, White.”

[We could shove something else. We know where he lives.]

Wade blew bubbles out of his nose, feeling his body shut down with every last bit of oxygen leaking into the bubbles.

He felt his body finally give as he flipped backward into darkness.

_Idiot._

[Coward.]

# ☠️💩🇱

“Peter Parker. He’s originally from Ohio, left three days ago to come to New York.” Domino laid out ten pieces of paper across one of the larger booths at Sister Margaret’s. It wasn’t open this early in the day so the group of four was alone.

“Why’d he move?” Vanessa questioned.

“Stark Industries Internship.” They all looked at each other. Maybe Wade hadn’t been too far-off last night about needing help from the Avengers.

Domino continued. “He’s 18, two months out of high school.” She shuffled the papers. “Files indicate he may possibly be an omega, but it’s a long shot. I’d bet beta.” Vanessa and Weasel nodded in agreement.

_Tell them._

[Don’t.]

_What? Why? You’re making no sense Yellow. Did you regenerate fully from last night’s fun?_

[Fuck off, I regenerated just fine. You’re the one who sounds off, cunt.]

“Woah! Language, my friends.” Domino glanced at him briefly before pouring back over the page she had in her hand. “Eveyrone just keep a calm head.”

_PFF!_

[Good one, psycho.]

“Hey! Yellow! What did I just say about language?”

“Who’s he talking to?” Domino asked Vanessa who shrugged. Domino had just joined their team a few weeks ago after Vanessa had met her through a mutual friend. Hey, Wolvy ;p

[Psycho isn’t technically a bad word.]

“But it...?” Wade waited.

[It’s not nice?]

_God, you’re a fucking mess, Wade._

“Well, isn’t this just shit on Wade day?” Wade got up, waving his hands in the air.

_Tell them, Wade. It’s important information._

“Kid’s an omega.” Wade was kind of hoping for dramatic gasps, but the only thing that happened was Domino clicking her pen to make a note. “No one thinks it’s cool he’s a male omega?”

“Is that why you spared him?” Vanessa asked. It seemed like there was more hidden behind her question, but what it was, Wade would never guess.

He shrugged. “Probably.” It was a culmination of the omega, the living alone, and how young he looked.

[And he was fucking hot.]

That too, Wade nodded.

Vanessa looked disappointed in him. He felt like pouting.

“So how do we get him into a safe house?” Weasel chirped in.

“I have a few ideas, but it might take some intervention to get the ball rolling,” Domino said.

Wade raised a bare brow bone.

[Baldy.]

Wade swooshed at his head. “What kind of intervention are we talking about? Should I call the producers?”

“Not that kind of intervention.” Domino huffed, “The cartel is obviously going to move in sooner rather than later and we need to be ready.”

“Ring, ring,” Wade handed over the fake phone to Domino, “They’re asking for Captain Obvious.” He looked around the empty bar, “Think it’s for you.”

“His internship is different from every other person’s I’ve read about.” Wade narrowed his eyes at the page Domino was holding before snatching it and glancing over it. 

The mutant program, Wade realized.

“He might be a trainee. A mutant.”

He’d trained under Tony and Steve a year after his little bump in with Weapon X under what they offered him as an under the table mutant training program. Wade was too stubborn, too old to bend to their ways, and quickly found he was better off on his own. He’d never completely cut ties with either of them, let alone the Avengers.

“Hmm.”

“What?” Vanessa looked over at him.

“I have an idea.”

# ☠️💩🇱

Wade’s idea first involved downing an entire bottle of Aviation gin.

[Pathetic.]

_Shameless plug._

The next step of the plan involved following the kid to the Avenger’s tower. He’d kept his guest pass into the building after all these years and gave it to Vanessa to poke around in the building. She was set to follow Peter around and relay information back to them.

“You look like one sexy nerd,” Wade commented when Vanessa came out of the disgusting Sister Margaret’s bathroom wearing a Stark Industries lab coat along with a pair of spy glasses that contained a microphone and camera.

“Here’s your earpiece, Ness.” Weasel handed her a small, button-sized device that she placed in her ear.

They dropped her off a block away from the tower and huddled over Weasel’s computer monitor together in Dopinder’s taxi.

The first hour and she couldn’t gain any access to the floors Stark was leading Peter to. “That’s a promising sign, isn’t it?” Domino half nodded, still focused on the screen.

Vanessa had spent a whole ten minutes searching the intern floor but found nothing. It was until she made her way to the cafeteria did they find themselves getting anywhere. All of a sudden, the little nerd omega made his way into the cafeteria followed by Bucky, Thor, and-

“Oh captain, my captain,” Wade said dreamily at the sight of the super-soldier. “THERE HE IS!” Wade shouted into the earpiece.

“Wade.” Vanessa’s quiet voice broke through the speakers. “I’m going to beat the fuck out of you if you keep yelling.”

Wade pouted. “Well, now I want to yell. Don’t threaten me with a. good time, missy.” Wade fanned himself “Is it getting hot in here or is it-.”

“No.” Domino cut him off, shushing him.

They watched painfully as Peter embarrassed himself in front of Bruce Banner before deciding to pull Vanessa out of there.

Domino shut the laptop as Vanessa emerged from the front doors. “It’s true then. He’s being trained by them?”

“Is that a statement or a question?” Wade asked.

Vanessa jumped into the front seat of the cab. “There’s definitely something going on behind the scenes. I think we’re in the clear.” Everyone gave affirming nods.

They waited another twenty or so minutes before Peter finally emerged looking tired, but very happy in his button-down shirt and thick framed glasses.

“Fucking nerd,” Wade muttered.

They watched as he disappeared into the subway. The sun was nearly finished setting.

“Do we follow him?” Weasel asked.

“I’m not sure,” Vanessa answered, seeming deep in thought. “Do we think they’re going to hit tonight?”

“It’s almost a given, isn’t it?” Wade rubbed at his eyes. “Alright, new address, Dopinder.”

By the time they’d reached the shitty apartment Wade had visited yesterday, they saw no sign of the kid. Wade rubbed at his chin. There was a chance they beat him here, but it was unlikely.

Wade gave himself another minute or so of looking for the kid, but he wasn’t coming.

“I’m going in.” They all nodded at him. He pulled the strings tightly on his hoodie, covering up his scarred face.

He walked in the front door, noticing nothing out of the sort until he wandered further into the hallway. Then he heard it. Wetness. Dragging. A sour, distressed smell assaulted the air as Wade walked further and further into the back of the building.

Not good.

“911!” He heard vaguely. God the kid _still_ hadn’t fucking learned if he was still trying to call the fucking cops. The dragging sound continued, and Wade briefly peaked through the glass window in the doors that separated the back portion from the front.

Sure enough, there the kid was sprawled out on the floor dragging himself closer to Wade.

There was no blood dragging behind him, which was a good sign. But there was a lot of blood behind him.

_What the hell did that kid do?_

Wade was about to go in further and help Peter when his phone vibrated.

‘Get out. Super parents en route.’

The kid hadn’t called the cops, he’d called the Avengers. Wade’s eyes widened as he looked for the fastest escape when he heard the most pathetic laugh from the omega. His heart sank at the idea of the kid being hurt and made one final glance back at the door before running. He'd barely made it to the second floor by the time the doors below him burst open, releasing a large gust of wind he felt from the second landing.

“Romanoff, Barton- secure the perimeters.” Shit.

Wade made a break for it, managing to shimmy himself out of the second-floor window. He made it back to the taxi without being caught, but it had been close. Too close.

“We were right. They attacked.” The car’s atmosphere was grim. “I think he’s okay, but now we know he’s in with them. This is going to get messy.”

Dopinder dropped the group of four off in front of Sister Margaret’s.

They drank for a majority of the night, all the way through to three am. It was late, but the group was still sitting around discussing strategy.

“Look at it as a potential advantage,” Vanessa said, patting him on the thigh. She released a soothing scent that was much milder than the omega’s scent he’d been exposed to the day prior. “We always talked about bringing the big guns in.”

“You wanted to work with the Avengers?” Domino questioned. “Why?”

Vanessa smiled slightly. “They may be the only power move we have in our repertoire.”

“Again,” Weasel cut in, “Book club meets every Wednesday at noon. Great group of ladies.”

“We need more intel.” Vanessa kept going. “I have a feeling they’ll be coming for Wade too and we can use this to our advantage. We might be able to get Peter into one of Wade’s safe houses. He would trust us.”

Domino nodded, seeming to understand. “He’s the link between us and the Avengers.”

“Yes, and he might just be able to help us out on his own.” Vanessa seemed pleased. It finally felt like they had the upper hand.

“I wonder what powers he has,” Weasel added. Everyone shrugged.

[I’ll bet he’s got a super tight ass. Heavy on the super.]

_Disgusting. He’s hardly out of high school._

[Mmm… hard.]

“I can’t deal with you fuckers right now. I’m gonna-,” His rambling was cut off by an unknown numbers text.

_‘Expect a call.’_

Not even five seconds later the phone began ringing. _‘The best thang about a bein’ a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and-.’_

Wade made a break for the night air outside. He picked up the call with a quick click.

_‘Wade.’_

“Tony.” Wade paused dramatically, the wind blowing in his imaginary hair, “I’ve been expecting your call.”

_Dun, dun, dUUUUUNNN!_

[Why does white get to end the chapter?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? hopefully the plot is filling in a bit now!
> 
> leave me a comment!


	6. Up the Ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a new roommate. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not enough spideypool in your system? have chapter 6 ;p 
> 
> the ending was so freaking fun to write I hope you guys enjoy!

“Rule number one: no…” Deadpool trailed off. “Shit, what are basic rules?”

“No going in your room?” Peter tried.

Deadpool, possibly, Wade snapped his fingers. “Yeah, I like that one let’s go with that.”

“Are you staying here with me?” Peter asked sort of hoping for a no, but not completely rejecting the idea of a yes.

The omega still hadn’t finished basic training and was basically a sitting duck on his own. Having the alpha with a closet full of weapons might not be such a bad idea.

Deadpool looked conflicted. “Possibly.”

“What does that mean?” Peter already felt left out of the loop with the Avengers, and now this crazy dude too.

Deadpool tilted his masked face towards the young omega. “You know what I do for a living. I don’t want to bring back any,” He broke off, looking for the right word. “Any unwanted attention, let’s say.”

Peter nodded hoping he would continue.

“You’re safer here without me than with me.” Peter’s gut dropped; he wasn’t ready to be alone again. “Okay, stop with the omega bullshit I can’t deal with the headache right now.”

Peter sniffed at the air, noticing the bitter scent that hovered around them and attempted to reign it in.

“I’m sorry.” Peter looked away embarrassed.

Deadpool shook his head. “Trust me, kid. You don’t want me here. I’m nothing but trouble.”

Peter went back to watching the show on TV, though he wasn’t paying attention to it in the slightest. “Can you tell me what’s going on. What is this place even?”

“It’s a safehouse, kid.” He answered as if it were obvious.

Peter could feel the alpha’s gaze on his face. He had to admit, it was pretty odd -kind of creepy- that the man was always in his superhero suit. Could someone who held Peter at gunpoint even technically be considered a superhero?

“Why do you need a safehouse?” Peter asked still facing forward.

“God damn what is this? Twenty questions about Deadpool?” Peter shrugged in response. “Listen, I thought we’d talked about minding your own business and-.”

“Yes, and the gay porn thing.” Peter rolled his eyes finally facing the alpha, “I remember.”

The whites of Deadpool’s mask widened, and he began to mumble quietly to himself.

“Listen, and hear me out,” Peter started. “Don’t you think it kind of is my business now? I mean I’ve been forced out of my apartment because of you and now am forced to stay with you. Doesn’t that kind of intertwine our ‘businesses.’” Peter added the last part in finger quotations.

“All you need to know about our business together is that it’s temporary,” Deadpool said plainly. “This whole thing is temporary, kid. Enjoy it while you can, if you can.” He added.

Peter sighed. So, he wasn’t going to be able to get any more information out of him.

He tried another tactic. “Alright, what’s rule two?”

Deadpool perked up. “Ah, yes! Rule numero dos: mi casa es su casa.”

“But you just said I can’t go in your room.” Deadpool opened his mouth to talk, but Peter cut him off. “Or the gun closet.”

Deadpool closed his mouth before reopening. “Alright, rule numero dos revised: mi casa es kinda su casa.”

Peter let out a brief laugh before turning his attention back to the TV. “When is rent due?” Peter was definitely worried. This place was a huge step up from his first apartment, but even that rent had been astronomically high. This place was _way_ out of his budget even with a roommate. 

“Oh, baby boy.” Deadpool said with a deep chuckle, “You run with the Avengers now, you don’t have to pay for shit.”

“Huh?” He looked over at Deadpool.

“Your sugar daddy, Stark took care of everything. Not like I would charge you rent anyways,” He trailed off cockily, “I’m kind of a big shot myself.” He pretended to brush off his shoulders.

What a freaking weirdo Peter laughed inwardly. He knew it wasn’t a big deal moneywise for Stark to pay for a basic apartment for him, but he still felt like a burden, nonetheless.

“Wait, if you’re not going to be living here with me who’s going to be my bodyguard?”

“That’s what we’re calling me in this situation now?” Deadpool trailed off. “No, I know he is… He doesn’t know shit about that.”

“I don’t know what?” Peter asked quietly, not trying to interrupt whatever was going on.

Deadpool cleared his throat loudly. “Yellow and White just,” he made talking motions with his hands, “ _Blah, blah, blah_.”

Peter nodded like he understood, wanting to scooch as far down the small couch as he could. Getting answers out of this man was like pulling teeth.

“You are going to protect me, right? At least until I can be trained, that is!” Peter added the last part on hastily, not wanting to seem completely useless in front of the alpha.

“I can train you, kid.” Deadpool patted Peter’s shoulder. “Stark and pretty boy will most likely teach you the basics, but me? I can show you the dirty stuff.” He lowered his voice, teasing Peter.

Peter cleared his throat, feeling a heavy blush stain across his freckled cheeks.

“GAH!” Deadpool swatted aggressively in the air. “I thought you were gonna stop the omega shit, dude!”

Peter blushed even deeper, further releasing his scent into the air. Peter hadn’t been able to take his scent blockers for the past day or so due to, well do to him being attacked and forced to move. He’d need to search through the boxes sooner rather than later for his bottle of pills.

“Jesus effing Christ, kid. It smells like a fucking whorehouse in here.” Deadpool finally got up and raced to throw open any and every window in sight.

“It was your fault for messing with me,” Peter stated with a huff.

He was still young; it had only been a little over a year since he’d presented and was still learning how to control his second gender. Having a stranger alpha messing with him didn’t help his already stressful situation. 

“Shut up, and don't call him that you fucking pervert,” Deadpool muttered lowly, standing waving a porno magazine in front of one of the open windows.

“I’m assuming you’re not talking about me?” Peter asked cheekily. If this alpha was going to play with him, then Peter would gladly return the favor.

Deadpool hmphed and continued airing out the apartment. The sweet peach scent had slowly but surely lessened and Deadpool threw the magazine off into a corner. He disappeared into the hallway, then came back into sight carrying a tiny black Coach purse.

“I’ll be back later tonight.” He flipped the purse over his shoulder.

Peter turned around rapidly. “You’re leaving me already?”

The television droned in the background of Peter’s mind as panic set in once again. What if the shadowy man had followed them and was waiting for Deadpool to leave to make a move?

The alpha moved into the kitchen, swinging the bag as he went. “As I said- I’ll be back later tonight, kid.” He looked over to Peter on the couch. “Try not to get into too much trouble, play nice with the other kids, no biting. Am I forgetting anything?”

“I have no cash,” Peter stated pathetically.

“Daddy’s got you.” Deadpool winked through his mask, then reached around in the waistband of his suit, digging deeper and deeper and closer and closer to something Peter wanted nothing to do with. “’S somewhere in here- AH! Yes, just where I left it.” He yanked out a wad of cash from the crotch of his suit and threw it Peter’s way.

“What the fuck, man?” Peter tried and failed to dodge the very warm wad of money as it smacked him in the face. "Oh my god." Peter felt like gagging. 

“Buy yourself something nice. Daddy’s got some business to take care of.” Deadpool unlocked the door, stopping briefly before stepping out. “Toodles, Petey!” He blew a kiss and winked through his mask. 

And then Peter was alone.

The telenovela continued as Peter’s thoughts devoured him whole. He finally decided to get up and look for his scent blockers only to find that they’d spilled, and a majority had been crushed by his rock collection. He blushed remembering Deadpool’s rambling on the staircase, not knowing just how correct he’d been about what the boxes contained.

Peter pushed the three boxes into the door on the right, the one with fewer bullet holes in the door, and started unpacking.

The room had an unmade queen-sized bed pushed against the furthest corner of the room, far away from the slitted, long window that resided right across from the bedroom door. There was a decent-sized closet filled with random nik naks and dirty clothes on the floor of it, Peter’s personal favorite being a stiff, blood-covered shirt with a large rip in the chest. He pushed the bloodied junk into the hallway to organize with Deadpool later with his foot.

Who the fuck was this guy and why would the Avengers want to work with him?

He carefully placed his amethysts and selenite on the two nightstands, leaving his smaller rocks for the dilapidated desk straight in front of the door that was being held up by a very realistic looking, caved-in skull. Charming.

It seemed that with the lack of a linen closet, and the sheets on the bed being stained a yellow sweat color, Peter was going to have to go out and do some shopping. He didn’t necessarily feel comfortable leaving the apartment on his own yet, let alone without having taken his scent blockers for the past two days. He went back into the living room and dry swallowed one of the few remaining pills, reminding himself to drop by the pharmacy as part of his errands.

Peter rifled through the other two boxes, finding his six pairs of pants in the final box, and switched the large sweatpants out for his own pair of jeans. He put the pair of sweatpants on top of his lab coat to wash later on. He wondered how Deadpool hadn't seen the pants when the box had clearly been opened. Peter narrowed his eyes in realization, fucking creepy ass alphas and their scent bullshit.

He’d come to New York with the bare minimum, not like he’d had a bunch of stuff in the first place, but he realized that he truly hadn’t brought much of anything. He had around ten or so shirts that he hung up with his pants in the closet. The whole carpet in the bottom of the closet was stained a dark brown that Peter tried to cover with his shoes, but a large portion of the stain still peaked out.

A mere thirty minutes had passed by the time Peter had put his stuff away, scored the moving boxes, and stripped the bed of the nasty sheets. He plopped back on the couch, deciding to wait another hour or so for the blocker to kick in before he left.

He noticed he’d had two missed calls and a text from his Aunt May and quickly navigated through his new phone. He felt like an old man randomly tapping at the screen with no idea what to do. His flip phone was a simple flip-up keyboard and dial pad, he didn’t know what to do with thirty freaking apps!

_Brr… Brr…_

The phone vibrated and Peter swiped once, twice, three times before finally having the screen register his touch and answer the call.

“May!” Peter said excitedly into the phone.

“It’s about time you got back to me, Mr.” She chastised him lightly.

“You have no idea the past few days I’ve been having, May.” Peter rambled on to her about the internship, the weird attacker, but left out Deadpool. He knew his aunt wouldn’t be happy hearing that her nephew’s safety was in the hands of a maniac who’d threatened to kill him just a few days ago.

“Aunt May,” Peter asked her ten minutes into the call. “Why didn’t you tell me about the other internship? You could’ve at least given me a bit of warning.”

May laughed nervously. “It’s difficult, Peter. I wish,” She paused with a tired sigh. “I wish I could tell you more, but I don’t know much myself. It’s something your parents, well, your dad mainly, had planned for you. I was just a means to carry out their wishes.”

“What does that mean?” The omega was getting frustrated. Everyone was talking in puzzles like it was a freaking soap opera 

“Peter, it’s best we leave it is. You’re safe and that’s what matters.” She said exasperatedly.

“Hardly! I have an unknown man following me around trying to inject me with shit!”

God, everyone was talking in circles around him. Could he get just one concrete piece of information?

“Language, Peter!” May scorned him.

“Language my ass!” Peter continued unperturbed. “How am I safer here than in Ohio?”

“Peter.” She sighed dejectedly.

He knew May was probably sitting at their wooden kitchen table with a mug of lavender tea and the paper in front of her scribbled with half answered, mostly wrong, sudoku answers. His stomach clenched and tears threatened to spill. He wanted to be home, he realized. He wanted to go home.

“I’m sorry, Aunt May,” Peter said.

“I’m just glad that you’re safe, kiddo.” He heard her set down her glasses. “You mean the world to me, you know that? I would never want to put you in danger, but…” She trailed off. “I had to do something.”

So many things left unanswered.

They said their goodbyes and Peter grabbed his laundry and stuffed it in his red backpack he’d unpacked into his closet. He shoved the wad of, woah... The entire wad was filled with hundred-dollar bills.

“What the fuck?” Peter’s eyes completely wide. How had he not noticed that before? Oh, right. Because the crazy alpha was storing it in his crotch pocket. Peter made a disgusted face and took a singular hundred from the rubber-banded stack, holding it between his thumb and index finger as far from his face as he could.

With his backpack, money, and scored boxes, Peter grabbed the nasty sheets before heading out. His first stop was just across the way at the trash shoot where he pitched the sheets and the boxes, then moved into the elevator, which was, in fact, working just fine. Peter rolled his eyes at Deadpool's earlier antics. 

His first stop was to the CVS on the corner of the block where he picked up new sheets, a couple of snacks, and materials for laundry. He took his purchases up to the pharmacy counter where he was met by an attractive chubby beta woman. There was a crate right by the pharmacy filled with all sorts of fluffy blankets that Peter begrudgingly added to his pile. The omega in him jumped with glee at the blue and white blankets softness. Perfect for nesting. Peter scrunched his nose at the thought. Why the fuck was he thinking about nesting when A. his heat was nowhere near close and B. he was most assuredly not pregnant. 

“Are you picking up a prescription with us today?” A sweet voice broke him from his thoughts. 

“I just moved here, I need to transfer my, uh, scent blockers.” He said the last part lowly. Male omegas were somewhat of a taboo, and he really didn't want another fucking target on his back.

She smiled unperturbed. “Gotcha. What’s your telephone number, sweetie?”

Peter fumbled in his bag for his new phone, having absolutely no idea if it was the same number he’d had earlier. “Can you tell me what it is?”

She scrunched her eyebrows together at the request but was quickly able to find it. “Just go to your contacts app and it should be right at the top.” She tilted his phone towards him and pointed to the top of the screen where his old number was displayed.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. The prescription should take about 48 hours and the pharmacy will text you once they’re ready for pickup. Am I checking these things out for you too?” Peter nodded, thankful for all her help.

He’d knocked out a majority of his errands in one stop but still needed to do laundry and get food. He figured he’d treat Deadpool to some cheap food before he got back while he was out. His anxiety had remained pretty low, but he couldn’t deny the itchiness he felt while walking around the streets completely exposed. He had his phone and the communicator in his back pocket, so it wasn’t as if he was completely vulnerable, but he was alone and that was not comforting.

He made a loop around the block and stopped into the coin laundry that was just across the street from his new building. Inside was quite clean, mostly empty with the constant hum of the machines. Peter counted two other people besides himself in the building, the other two were tucked off in the corner laughing over a video. They looked up at him as he walked in and he nodded in their direction.

The first thing he did was rip open the sheet set he’d bought along with two fluffy blankets he’d impulse bought and loaded them in. He then reached in his backpack to grab the sweatpants and his intern uniform. Peter used the change he’d received at CVS to start the washer and dusted his hands off.

“Peter!”

_What the hell?_ He thought alarmed, turning around only to see his lab mates.

“Ned! Michelle, hey.” He rubbed at the back of his head, calming his flared scent glands. “Wasn’t expecting to see you guys.”

Ned pulled in Peter for a hug. “What’s up, man?” Michelle nodded at him from behind the beta’s bigger body.

“Still just getting settled into city life.”

“Oh yeah, you’re from Ohio, right?” Ned asked.

“Yup,” Peter answered as he zipped his Tide pods and scent beads into his backpack.

“Where were you headed, corn boy.” Michelle chipped in, coming out from behind Ned.

“Michelle.” Ned nudged the alpha girl.

“Honestly? I was gonna search for some food.” Peter said slipping his backpack on. “What were you guys up to?”

He had about thirty minutes before he’d need to come back and switch his load over, so he had plenty of time to do absolutely nothing.

“We sometimes just hang here.” Michelle shrugged casually.

“Plus, if you hit a certain pattern on the drink and snack machines it empties a whole load of stuff.” Ned poked at Peter with his eyebrow raised, letting him in on the secret. “Want to hang for a bit?”

Peter had nothing better to do so he nodded.

Michelle brushed past Ned and Peter and made her way over to a long bench in the corner by one of the flat-screen TVs. The bench was a white plastic that was mainly covered in a variety of random stickers.

“I don’t think we ever got your number, Peter,” Ned said as he led Peter over to the bench.

“I just got a new phone.” In lieu of a response.

“Let me see!” Ned said making grabbing motions.

Peter sat down on the bench, letting his backpack slide onto the floor before reaching into the front pocket and grabbing the smartphone.

Ned fiddled with Peter’s phone for a majority of the time, stopping briefly every once and a while to point out certain features on it. Michelle mainly kept to herself with headphones in. “See if you double-tap the home button you can close down the apps. Supposedly it helps with battery life, but” he leaned in “between you and me the batteries are set to die out within two or so years, so you’re forced to upgrade.”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Seriously?”

“Fuck capitalism,” Michelle grumbled from the opposite side of the bench.

“Indeed.” Ned agreed.

“So,” Peter tried. “Michelle, what got you interested in this internship?”

Ned looked over at her. “I’ve never actually asked you that in the whole year we’ve known each other, have I?”

She smiled a bit. “Just a huge secret nerd is all.”

“What’s your specialty?” Peter repeated Banner’s question to her.

“Robotics was always a good time, computer programming, physics, all that good shit.” She nodded to herself. “But fuck chemistry. That shit is _booooring_.”

“Hey! I happen to like chemistry.” Ned added defensively, crossing his arms.

“Again.” She teased, “ _Boooooring_.”

“What got you into STEM?” Peter asked.

Michelle looked away slightly with pursed lips. “My aunt Neena.”

“That’s cool. My aunt got me into it too.” She nodded at Peter. “What about you, Ned?”

“Well, me and MJ over here went to the same STEM high school at least for senior year. We both pushed each other to apply for the internship and now here we are.”

“Awesome.” Peter smiled.

“I really love chemistry and any type of programming. I’d eventually love to work with the FBI or something with phone tapping or something sick like that.” Ned rambled on about his future plans and Peter nodded along just happy to have made actual friends. “Wait! Peter, I forgot to add our numbers.”

Peter laughed and handed him his phone back over. Ned fiddled with it for a bit before finally saying, “There you go! We’re officially your fifth and sixth contacts.”

Peter wondered who the other contacts were, knowing he at least had May’s number, when his washing machine began to sing, notifying him that it was ready to switch over. Peter left the bench with a dryer sheet in hand. Ned still held Peter’s phone captive, playing some game he’d downloaded on the phone while Peter went to switch over the load.

The dryer rumbled to life, displaying a time of thirty-two minutes.

“Do you guys know of any good food places around here?” The omega asked.

“Of course, let’s go.” Ned handed Peter his backpack and phone and nudged Michelle who was busy watching a video on her phone. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Mexican?”

“Vamos!” Ned exclaimed.

Ned led them two blocks over to a quaint place called El Vaquero. It seemed tiny from the outside but managed to fit five booths on either side of the restaurant along with a handful of colorful tables scattered in between.

“Hola, Mrs. Medina.” Ned greeted the chubby middle-aged woman who was behind the bar.

“Hola, mijo. Sit wherever.”

Ned ushered them to the teal bar seats right in front of her. “I think Peter’s the only one getting anything, but you know I had to bring him here. The food is too good.” He winked at Mrs. Medina who laughed coyly back.

She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen that had a large fake flower taped to it and stopped in front of Peter. “What can I get for you, pollito?”

“Uh…” Peter started.

“He’ll have some lengua tacos and the chicken mole, Mrs. Medina.” Ned chirped in at Peter's silence.

“Pollito?” She asked for confirmation from Peter who blindly nodded.

“Yup. Sounds delicious.”

Just as she’d turned to call the order, there was a ruckus at the front door that caused her to turn around.

Mrs. Medina’s eyes narrowed as the smell of what peter assumed was weed and cigarettes filled the restaurant. “Rafael.” She practically growled at the young beta. “This is the fifth time this week!”

“I didn’t mean to, Señora.”

“You never do.” She huffed impatiently. “I warned you what would happen, Rafael. Meet me in the office.” She pointed off to the left with her head before coming back over to Ned and them. “Give us about twenty minutes.” She glanced over to where Rafael stood pouting. “Maybe thirty.” She sighed and placed her apron on a bench behind the bar.

Once she left, Peter leaned over Michelle’s stool. “So, what exactly did I order?”

Ned laughed and explained but stopped once they heard loud Spanish leaking out from the staff room. “That does not sound good.”

They chatted amongst themselves until the sound of an opening door drew their attention. Rafael was tearing up and Mrs. Medina looked disappointed. Rafael left without another word and Mrs. Medina called out Peter’s order to the kitchen window that was behind the bar.

“I swear, these kids are getting a little too comfortable in this city.” She shook her head dejectedly then went about serving another customer that had arrived some time while she’d been in the office.

“What do you think of New York so far, Peter?” Michelle asked.

Peter was surprised by her question. He was pretty sure that was the first time he’d heard Michelle make conversation the entire hour they’d been together.

“It’s…” He paused. “Big.”

Ned chuckled at Michelle who was very obviously holding back a 'that's what she said' joke. “What else?”

“Loud as hell.” He snorted. “No matter how many pillows I cover my ears with at night somehow some noise wakes me up.” That had at least been the case for the two normal days of sleep he’d gotten before shit hit the fan. "Like how is there so much construction at 3 am?"

“You’ll get used to it. I actually missed the noise when we went to last year’s internship fair to be honest.” Ned said.

Michelle’s phone lit up with a call. She quietly got up and went outside to respond.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Ned asked.

“My second day.” Peter smiled, “Hell yeah I’m excited.” Ned fist bumped him as Mrs. Medina walked over with two bags of heavenly smelling food.

“Either of you need a job?” She pushed the bags across the bar to Peter. “I need a delivery man.”

Peter looked at Ned who shook his head no. Peter grinned. “Yes!”

“Come in tomorrow at four for your training.” She wiped her hands on her aprons, complaining about the ‘no good, lousy Rafael.’

Peter picked up the two bags with a wide smile. “Thank you, Mrs. Medina!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, pollito!” She called after him.

He and Ned met Michelle who was outside still on the phone.

“Well, see you tomorrow.” Ned waved and guided Michelle across the street. She managed a small wave in Peter’s direction.

He waved and hurried back to the laundromat.

Peter quickly grabbed his stuff out of the dryer and made his way into the apartment building, hands completely full of food and laundry.

When he returned, Peter noticed the bloody memorabilia no longer littered the hallway. He placed the two food bags down on the counter and decided to look for Deadpool. He immediately noticed the left bedroom’s light was on and his own door was slightly more ajar than he’d left it.

Hmm.

“Wa-.” Peter covered his mouth quickly. He’d almost called out the name he’d seen on the scent blockers. Fucking idiot. “Deadpool?” He tried again.

There was shuffling coming from the bedroom, but still no response.

“I have food.” He called out. Still nothing. The air in the apartment smelled off, smelled bad, but faint.

Peter shrugged and took his bundle of laundry to his room. He’d just finished making his bed when he heard a squeal.

Peter rushed out to see what was wrong, only to see Deadpool completely demolish whatever brown sauce thing had been in the largest styrofoam container. “Oh, wow.”

“This is the good good, Petey pie.” Every freaking hour he had a new nickname.

Peter rolled his eyes and opened the second bag which contained two boxes, each with about six tacos inside.

“I got a job.” Peter hummed happily as he bit into one of the tacos.

Deadpool placed a hand over his heart, then snatched the other box of tacos and downed those too. “My very own working man.” 

“Next time I’ll get a lot more. I hadn’t realized…” He trailed off not wanting to sound rude about Deadpool’s eating habits.

“’S all good. I just ate a box of hot pockets about an hour ago.”

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Oh, damn.”

“Don’t judge what you yourself do not understand, little one.”

The omega huffed. “I’m not little.”

“Sure you’re not.” Deadpool patted him on the back patronizingly then changed the subject. “Want to watch something?”

Peter picked up his tacos and moved over to the couch and threw the remote over to Deadpool who was making his way over whilst licking sauce off his gloves.

He’d noticed that Deadpool had switched out of his usual garb. He’d changed his suit’s red pants for gray sweats and his top to a big, navy Polo hoodie. The gloves and mask remained, however. Peter noted the hint of smoke that stuck to his form and wondered just what the hell Deadpool had done when he'd left. 

“Having a secret identity must suck.” Peter glanced at Deadpool from the corner of his eyes.

“’S not really a secret.” Noted, Peter thought.

“Then why do you keep your costume on?” Peter questioned.

“Okay, first of all it’s not a _costume_ it’s an extremely high-tech super suit.” Peter looked doubtfully at him. “And second: nunya.” 

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Deadpool asked exasperated. “God it’s like having a toddler all over again with the non-stop questions.”

“You have a kid?”

“Sorta. Kinda. God, we’re not talking about this right now.” Wade shook his head rapidly and the muttering began once again.

Peter grabbed the remote from Deadpool’s hand who didn’t seem to notice at all and flipped on the Bachelorette.

Peter sat in silence until Deadpool had stopped talking to himself before asking, “What’s nunya?”

“Jesus fucking christ kid. Nunya… None ya- None of your business?” Deadpool looked at him incredulously.

“Oh.” Peter hummed to himself as he focused back on the screen. “He’s going home.” Peter pointed out some alpha douche that was trying to impress the lead with push-ups.

“Bullshit. Look at how she’s looking at him.”

Peter scoffed. Alphas were so dense.

“Don’t huff at me, baby boy. I know what I’m talking about. I’ve had my fair share of flings to know what signals to pick up on.” He confidently placed his hands behind his head.

“Want to bet?”

Peter could feel the dangerous glint behind Deadpool’s mask. “You’re funny.”

He began to mumble and Peter waited for him to finish before fleshing out the bet.

“I’m betting with your money, so everyone wins.”

Deadpool laughed. “Alright then, $5,000, and you’ve got a deal.”

“Oh, dang.” Peter shrugged realizing he had nothing to lose. “Yeah, sure. Okay, deal.”

Deadpool reached out his large hand, taking Peter’s much smaller one into his hand. “Deal.”

Peter put all his strength into the handshake, noting how little effort Deadpool had to put into the grip and how strong it was. Peter blushed and quickly faced forward as the rose ceremony began. He could still feel Deadpool looking at the side of his face, so he nudged his leg.

“How are you going to see you’ve lost if you’re too busy staring at me, asshole?” Deadpool barked out a forced laugh and focused forward.

Peter couldn't help but feel his heart race, his head pounded in the most pleasant way. He'd never had really close friends, definitely hadn't dated at all, but for some reason he knew that Deadpool was attracted to him. It was kind of thrilling. Unknown territory. Peter huffed a bit to himself knowing he was probably blowing things out of proportion and being too narcissistic, but he kind of liked it. It felt powerful. 

“This has been one of the toughest choices I’ve had to make…” The blonde beta looked over the last three remaining men in front of her. One of them being push-up asshole dude- Josh. “Brady, you really opened up to me tonight and I got to see a totally new side of you. Josh, you never fail to make me laugh and today was no exception. Sam, I really can see a future with you. Each week you really take the time to get to know me and I really appreciate it.”

The lead sighed, grabbing the final rose off the plate.

Both Peter and Deadpool leaned forward in their seats.

“Gosh!” She exclaimed. “Okay. Tonight’s final rose goes to…”

The dramatic pause continued as intense music welled up in the background.

“Sam.”

“HA!” Peter jumped up and down. “Told you!” He stuck out his tongue at the alpha who watched as Josh and Brady hugged her goodbye. Deadpool then stood up and walked away.

Peter’s heart sank. He was just doing it in good fun. He sighed.

He couldn’t tell if Deadpool was mad that he’d lost or what until he came back with an armful of hundreds.

“A deal’s a deal, kid.” And unceremoniously dumped it all on Peter’s sitting form.

“Oh, shit!” Peter stood up immediately with a handful of cash in each hand, shaking the bills that had landed in his hair off like a wet dog.

Deadpool snorted and began throwing more money on him.

“I feel like a stripper.” He chuckled as he threw up the money, he still had in his hands gleefully.

Deadpool began coughing, no, hacking. “Looks like I may need some tips from you after all.”

Peter grinned widely. “Looks like it.” The omega sighed, looking at the mess of money they’d created. “I guess I didn’t realize that after you make it rain, you also have to gather the rain too. They never show that part in the movies.”

“The fuck are you on about, kid,” Deadpool asked.

Deadpool finished collecting a majority of the money that had landed on the couch and placed it on the end table closest to Peter.

“Never mind, old man.” Peter sighed as he bent over to pick up his winnings that laid on the floor.

“Oo! Old man, huh?” His voice had become a lot deeper. “Ouch, kid.”

Peter glanced up from where he was bent over to see a wicked look on Deadpool’s mask. Peter shivered at the intensity feeling a warm sensation reach from his lower regions all the way through to his scent glands. Maybe he wasn't being narcissistic after all he thought and smirked to himself. 

Wait... Why did he want Deadpool to like him? He'd literally tried to kill him two freaking days ago. Not to mention their conversation about the Bachelorette had been the only normal conversation they'd had. 

Stockholm syndrome? Peter nodded to himself. Yes, it must be.

“I think I’m gonna head off.” Deadpool’s deep voice reverberated around the quietness in the apartment. Peter couldn’t deny the uncomfortable flips his stomach did at the sound.

Peter hummed in acknowledgment feeling the heat remain on his cheeks. He pretended to be entirely focused on picking up the cash as Deadpool flipped off the kitchen light as he left.

He picked up the money and dumped it in the bottom of his new closet. It did a fine job of covering up the rest of the stain. He went about his nightly bathroom routine then returned to his room, stripped into his boxers, and shut off the lights. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, but Peter had made the mistake of not grabbing another set of pillows for the bed and was stuck repeatedly fluffing up one of the two that were on the bed.

Ned had shown him how to set an alarm on his new phone, but Peter still needed to turn it on. He searched the bed for his phone then realized he’d left it on the couch. He sighed.

Peter’s heart raced as he got up and peered out in the hallway towards the door opposite his. He noticed Deadpool’s shadow moving in the light from under the door. He could faintly hear talking and wondered if he was talking to himself again or was on the phone.

Peter rushed to the couch in his Hulk boxers, finding his phone sticking out from one of the cushions. He pulled it out and unlocked it with the password Ned had made him set up as he ran back to his room.

Peter clutched his phone tightly to his chest as he glanced out of his room once more before shutting his door and clamoring into bed.

He set the alarm, then hesitated.

“Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson.” He muttered as he opened the safari app and typed it into Google. In mere seconds he had a hit.

Deadpool Wiki was the first thing Peter clicked on where he found the masked man staring back at him and briefly read his bio. He was a mercenary. Well, that explains a lot, Peter thought as he scrolled through the rest of the page, not finding very much more information.

He back clicked to Google and clicked on images.

Peter gasped out loud.

There he was.

His eyes blew wide open at a closer inspection of the sight of the unmasked hero.

“What happened to you?” Peter squinted at the image of the scarred man on his screen trying to zoom in.

The bedroom door from across the hall sounded and quick steps approached his door. Peter fumbled with his phone as his own door was opened.

“Uh…” Peter felt like he’d been caught red-handed and desperately reached to bundle the sheets up around himself.

“Shit, sorry I kinda forgot you were in here.” Deadpool, no, Wade covered his eyeholes with his gloved hands and turned around. “I just need something from in there.” He pointed to the closet

Peter chuckled nervously as he pulled the sheets further up on his chest, switching his phone off with the other hand.

“Didn’t mean to ruin your nightly fun, Petey.” Wade practically sang as he shuffled through the money only to lift up a whole panel of carpet.

“Nope, no you’re good.” Peter’s heartbeat thrummed through his fingertips.

“Just have to grab a little something. I’ll be back around four or so.” There was a heavy clunk along with a metallic klank and Wade returned from out of the closet with a bazooka.

“Oh, wow.” Peter exclaimed. He could feel Wade smiling.

“Nighty night, little one!” Wade said while slowly shutting his door. “Lotion’s in the bathroom.”

Peter gasped and Wade chuckled.

The door finally clicked shut again and Peter opened his phone, closed out of the tab guiltily, and plugged in his phone.

That was enough excitement for one day.

Peter’s heart was still beating rapidly when he heard the front door shut.

He clenched his eyes shut and willed for sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! 
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always very kind to me and encourage me to keep writing!


	7. The Roommate's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts his training, a new job, and a new relationship with his odd roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic depiction of suicide towards the end but it's wade wilson we're talking about
> 
> thank you for all the feedback and love you've given this fic! 
> 
> I do want to preface that with school, work, and two internships going on right now it is a bit more crunched on time for me. any freetime i do have i'm slowly adding more and more to my word doc (just maybe not as fast as these first few chapters!) but please bear with me and keep up the encouragement!

“You look like shit, Peter.”

“Gee, thanks, Michelle,” Peter said as he walked into their workroom. “Nice to see you both too.”

“Did you not get any sleep last night, Peter?” Ned asked politely.

Peter had not, _in fact_ , gotten an ounce of sleep. Wade’s neighbors had been going at it like rabbits for two whole hours and by the time Peter had actually fallen asleep he was awoken to a loud comeuppance at four am with Wade’s return. Luckily Wade didn’t feel the need to return the bazooka to Peter’s closet in the middle of the night, which was definitely a nice wake-up call when he’d pulled back the shower curtain to find it leaning against the tub wall.

Needless to say, he screamed.

Peter shook his head at the memory. “Nope.”

“I promise you’ll get used to the noise eventually,” Ned added sympathetically.

“Let’s just get on with this shit.” Peter rubbed at his bleary eyes, willing them awake. And, so, the shit got on with. Peter threw himself into the experiments and their group was able to make great headway. Peter didn't mention anything, but he couldn't help from noticing that Michelle also seemed off. She was constantly fidgeting with her phone and fiddling with lab equipment quietly when she thought Ned and Peter weren't paying attention. Ned definitely wasn't paying attention, but Peter was. 

At lunch, Peter was called by one of the intern coordinators who told him to wait in the front lobby. Peter made his way over and stood on the main floor, hands in his pockets. He noticed a group of individuals in green lab coats, contrasting against his white one, and wondered who they were.

“Ah, Peter. Good to see you.” Peter turned around to see Tony Stark smiling at him. “Follow me.” He motioned towards the elevator and Peter followed.

Tony quickly typed in a code and then the elevator shot up. “So, how’s your new apartment been treating you?”

“It’s nice.” Peter nodded.

“Roommate causing any trouble?” There was an edge to the question that, as an omega, Peter appreciated.

“Nope. He’s cool.”

Tony laughed. “Huh, that’s a first.”

Peter scrunched his face up in confusion. Did the Avengers not like Deadpool? Granted, peter hadn’t at first, but that was because of a mix-up. As of right then, Peter really appreciated how Wade didn’t treat him differently, didn’t make him feel uncomfortable, and just kind of left him alone for the most part. What more could you ask for with a randomly assigned roommate?

"I have to be honest, Mr. Stark-."

"Tony." Mr. Stark corrected. 

Peter cleared his throat and started where he left off. "I guess I just don't understand why I'm staying with him." It made zero sense to him why he wouldn't be allowed to stay on base with the rest of the Avengers. Wade seemed dangerous and randomly appeared out of nowhere and boom! now they're roommates there had to be some background 

"Your past, kid. It's not necessarily the cleanest slate to be coming to New York." Tony shrugged. "And this tower is already a big enough target on its own. Not a good mix, at least for the time being."

Peter's eyebrow hunched. "I'm the most boring, rule following 'kid'" He added with finger quotes, "You'll ever meet. What do you mean I don't have a clean slate?"

Tony looked extremely uncomfortable. "Your dad, then, didn't have the cleanest slate here."

His family had lived their whole lives in Ohio, how could his dad have a bad reputation in New York of all places? He'd been a regular guy with a boring job as a postman.

The elevator beeped, cutting off the conversation, but Peter still had questions. Tony guided Peter to the training facility where he’d met Bucky and Natasha, but this time Steve stood in their spot.

“Steve,” Tony called out.

Steve was lifting three-hundred-pound barbells like they were pizza boxes. His muscles bulged and contracted with each lift, the curves of his arms glistened with sweat and… God, this… this was nice, Peter thought.

“Hey, Peter.” And there was that Colgate smile.

“I…” His mouth slightly opened. He was fucking pathetic, really. Any questions about his conversation with Tony went completely out the door at the sight of the blond.

“Good man.” Tony rubbed him aggressively on the back, still looking ahead and Peter found it in himself to close his mouth.

“I was just finishing up, what’s up Tony?” Steve picked up a water bottle and sprayed it in his mouth, then all over his gorgeous, sweaty, dirty… Peter wiped away the drool, quickly glancing to Tony who, luckily, hadn’t noticed.

“I figured we’d train Peter a bit today. His group is a little ahead of everyone, plus with the internship fair tomorrow they’ll be little time elsewhere.”

“Internship fair?” Peter had remembered Ned and Michelle talking about it the other day. He wondered if that’s what the green lab coats in the lobby were at the tower for.

Tony patted him on the back, still staring at Steve who was bent over cleaning the bench press. “Yeah, you’ll have fun. Lots of…” He trailed off as Steve wiped his sweaty hands against the back pockets of his gray sweatpants, leaving finger marks in their wake.

This was _very_ nice, Peter wiped at his glasses that had become fogged up. Speaking of up. Peter tried hard to think about Ben dying and all the blood that had… Yep there it went.

“Yeah.” Peter lamely responded to Tony’s unfinished sentence.

Steve made his way over in slow-motion flipping his golden hair, sending water and sweat droplets across the sparring floor.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Tony looked panicked at Peter who looked panicked back at him. “Interns.” Tony unhelpfully supplied.

“Just the interns and ships and stuff,” Peter added with fake confidence.

“Ah, ships,” Steve smirked at the both of them, toweling off his hair. “Sounds good.”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded.

“Mhm,” Peter added looking up at Tony for assurance. Tony's eyes never met his, staring dead ahead.

Tony cleared his throat. “Why don’t we get you into some training gear, kid?”

And that was how Peter ended up in the most god-awful, bulky, potato looking outfit standing next to the god that was Captain America.

Peter practically waddled out of the changing room in a surplus of protective gear. His head barely stuck out of the chest padding piece and the shoulders were too wide for Peter’s own. He looked like a Minecraft villager.

He noticed Tony smirking at him and wanted to flip him off but figured that that would not be a good idea. Instead, he focused on waddling into the center mat where Steve was waiting.

“We’re just going to teach you basic grappling techniques today. Nothing too crazy, but it’s an important base for you to build upon later, so make sure you’re practicing it correctly.”

Peter nodded, feeling the adrenaline pumping throughout his body.

“Got it.” Peter nodded and Steve came closer from behind, putting his left arm around Peter’s torso while his other hand lay just on the inside of his right thigh.

_Ben, Ben, Ben_ Peter squinted his eyes shut, leaving room for Steve to flip him over and onto the mat.

“So, what do you think went wrong there?”

Peter groaned. “So many things.”

Peter rubbed lightly at his head which had taken the brunt of the fall. Steve explained the correct stance and movements and set Peter up in the starting position again.

“Ready, Peter?” His voice was practically whispering in Peter’s ear. “Go!” Steve shouted.

Peter’s honeyed eyes flashed open as Steve once again pummeled him to the ground, headfirst.

It was going to be a long session.

🕷️🕸️🕷️

Peter left the Avengers tower pained and hard.

Not a fun combo.

He had learned some basic blocks, punches, and defensive maneuvers so it wasn’t a complete bust, but every step he took burned. His head was pounding with every step he took. No matter how much gear they’d forced on him, Peter couldn’t say he’d felt an inch of cushioning during any of his takedowns. Zilch.

He’d received a text that his blockers were ready and made a brief stop at CVS on his way back to the apartment. He was sweaty and red with forming bruises and many stopped their shopping to stare at him.

Peter huffed at one beta woman who refused to look away. “You’re in the laxatives aisle- isn’t that a little more pressing than staring at me?”

She harumphed and went back to comparing MiraLAX prices.

Fucking annoying, b-word. Peter rolled his eyes as he waited in line.

The same sweet beta pharmacist was behind the counter and she smiled at him. “Remind me of your name again, sweetie.”

“Peter Parker.” He said.

“Let me go grab those blockers for you. I just need you to sign on the pad for me.” She turned and began digging through boxes of white packaged medicines.

Peter signed, but his eyes bulged at the next screen. “$300?”

“What’s wrong, Peter?” She came back, not having heard him.

“Why’s it so expensive?” Back in Ohio he never spent more than $40 on scent blockers.

“Let me check on that for you, honey.” She tapped away for a minute or so. “It seems your insurance stopped their coverage of blockers and heat reliever for male omegas.”

Peter hissed. Fucking perfect. He still only had the change from yesterday in his backpack. He still hadn’t paid off his credit card which was nearly maxed out, but it was worth a shot and overdraft fee.

He painfully counted out each dollar and cent of change before handing over his decerped red credit card.

“You’re all set, sweetie.” Peter sighed in relief that it’d all gone through, though quite the annoyed line had formed behind him. He took his white bag and made a break for El Vaquero. He noticed a royal blue bike with a deep basket leaning against the building and wondered who’d left it there.

When he walked in it was a new woman behind the bar.

“I’m looking for Mrs. Medina. Is she in?” The woman nodded and pointed towards the staff room.

When he walked in Mrs. Medina was on the phone, so he took a seat in one of the frayed fabric chairs. There was soft Latin pop music playing in the background and Peter tried to regurgitate his high school Spanish vocabulary to help him read some of the posters in the office.

“Peter!” She exclaimed after she’d hung up the phone. “Pollito, thank you for coming in. Do you have any questions for me?”

“What will I be using to get around?”

“We have a bike for you to use. You can expect to have at least thirty or so deliveries per day and it’s a lot of work, but any tips you get are yours.”

Peter smiled. “Let’s get started.”

🕷️🕸️🕷️

Peter… Peter had fucked up.

“Oh my _FUCKING GOD!”_ Peter screeched as he arrived at his last delivery of the night which was luckily only a few blocks away. It was unluckily perched atop the world’s largest fucking hill. 

This was his eighth apartment complex of the day that didn't have a working elevator and Peter was weak beyond belief. He consoled himself, acknowledging that it was a good idea for him to get in rigorous cardio a few times a week to prepare for training.

He rounded the block at a snail’s pace, dry heaving as he leaned the bike against the window. He’d surprised himself when he added up all the tips together for a grand total of $53.

“Not too shabby.” He panted, giving himself a little cool off time before he went inside. “Mrs. Medina?”

“Over here, pollito.” She waved him over and into the kitchen. “How was your first day?”

“Awesome!” Peter exclaimed and she grinned.

“Come back tomorrow at the same time.” She handed him a brown bag of food and winked at him. “You’re too skinny, kid.”

He thanked her and threw her a thumbs-up as he left the hotness of the kitchen still feeling a little out of breath. If the walk to CVS was painful, the walk back to the apartment was downright grueling.

By the time he’d made it to the tenth floor, in the elevator mind you, his legs felt like giving out.

“Wa-. God damn.” Peter smacked himself in the head. He tried again. “Deadpool? I have food.”

Nothing. Hmm.

Peter set down the food and wandered to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He peered into the bathroom mirror and noticed the alpha’s bedroom light was on, but no further noise came from it.

A glance at his phone told him it was barely eight at night. He’d gotten done a whole hour early. He hummed contentedly as he changed in his comfy shorts and cotton holey t-shirt. By the time he’d emerged from his room he half expected the bag of food to be gone, but it sat exactly where Peter had left it.

He chirped with concern. When he heard nothing in response he tried again.

He shrugged. Wade must’ve left and forgot to turn off the light.

Mind-numbing TV and tamales were just what Peter needed as he sat down on the couch to catch up on Naked and Afraid. The omega was getting way too into it for someone who was sitting on their couch watching and not actually in a jungle for twenty-five days.

The couple was struggling through the last few days and Peter wanted to reach through the TV and throttle them to keep going when _POP!_

Peter screamed and ducked onto the floor. God, this was too familiar.

Was someone in the house? Holy fuck. Peter’s soreness dissipated as adrenaline took over. Okay, so Peter was going to have to beat the hell out of someone. He could do this. He crawled into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife he could find, making as little noise as he could.

So far, the area was clear. He hadn’t heard any further noises, and moved ahead towards the hallway, ducking quickly into the bathroom before continuing further.

A surprise attack was the best way to go about a gunman, Peter thought to himself as he steeled himself against the alpha’s bedroom door.

Just gotta do it. It’s just like a band-aid Peter tried convincing himself as his shaking hand reached for the handle of the door. Just gotta do it he repeated.

Here we go, Peter twisted the knob and entered the room with a shrill war cry, knife swooshing through the empty air, ultimately finding no target.

What?

Peter poked his head around the doorway rapidly. No more shots.

“Deadpool?” Peter questioned lightly.

When he heard no response, he pushed the door completely open.

“Oh my god.” Peter whimpered and dropped the knife. His hand flew to his mouth as all the tamales from moments ago spilled themselves on the floor and mixed with the dark blood that was seeping from Wade’s cracked skull.

Peter rushed to the man, crooning in distress as he checked for any signs of life though he knew it was a complete longshot. There was brain matter stuck to the ceiling that every now and again would fall onto the ground with a tiny squelch.

The smell was absolutely nightmarish, a heavy metallic rotting smell hung dankly in the air of the small bedroom.

Peter’s bottom lip quivered not wanting to leave Wade, but he knew he needed to call someone. The tears streamed from his eyes and dripped onto Wade’s corpse. Peter couldn’t help but see the irony in the situation. The man who’d been sent to kill him was dead and there Peter was bawling over the body.

The omega found his footing and stood up to grab his phone from the coffee table where Naked and Afraid was still playing. Peter bawled even harder wishing he could go back to minutes ago when the last episode was playing, before the shot.

How insensitive was time that it could just continue on calmly while the rest of the world crumbled?

Pathetic.

Peter’s grip around his phone was a death grip. He wanted nothing more than to hurl his dumb phone at the TV to shut it up but steeled himself to unlock to phone and call for help.

Ned had mentioned his six contacts, and he scrolled through them all: Ned, May, Michelle, Steve, Tony, and… Wilson. He broke into another whine thinking about his friend in the next room over.

Friend?

“FUCK!”

Peter choked on his tears at the yell that had sounded from down the hallway.

“WADE!” Peter raced into the room nearly slipping on blood and throw-up as he did so. The maskless alpha was attempting to sit up but was failing miserably.

“I have help on the way, stay with me!” It was a complete lie, he thought as he begged the scarred man in front of him who was coughing up an unsafe amount of blood. “It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.”

“You said my name.” He managed between bloodied coughs. “My real name.”

“I…” Peter blushed. The alpha was clearly delirious and probably wouldn't remember any of this in a moment, so Peter glossed over it. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How long have you known?”

Peter looked around confused at the situation. Why wasn’t Wade freaking out that someone had just tried to kill him?

“I think you’re confused. Just lay back down I’m going to call Tony.” Peter made to stand, but a strong grip reached out and stopped him from moving further.

“Kid, you’re pretty funny, you know that.” Wade began sitting up and Peter watched in amazement as the hole in his skull began mending itself.

A piece of brain matter squelched down from the ceiling and Peter started dry heaving at the sound.

“It’s gonna be okay, Petey. It’s all good.” Wade patted him on the back as he emptied whatever else was left in his stomach.

“I think I’m supposed to be the one comforting you.” Peter managed through tears caused by his heaving. He wiped aggressively at his dripping nose. “Someone tried to kill you, Wade!”

“There you go again using that fucking name.” Wade’s head seemed to be almost done healing, but he rubbed at it like he had a migraine. “When did Robocop spill the beans?”

“Robo- who?” Peter kneeled in a puddle of blood, latching onto Wade’s slumped form. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just dandy, kid. God, you talk a lot.”

“Listen, I know you just got shot in the head, so I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt.” Peter sniffled and continued to check Wade’s body. “But shut the hell up, man.”

Wade’s eyes crinkled and a sharp laugh dislodged itself from his throat, scaring the hell out of Peter who scooted back.

“So, if Tony didn’t tell you I’m guessing our friend Google did?” He asked, but it seemed more of a statement than anything to Peter.

Peter looked like a deer in headlights. He shrugged sheepishly.

“So that’s why you’re not terrified of me then. You’ve already seen me?” Another question Peter shrugged at, looking at the clean portion of the ceiling.

“If you Googled me, shouldn’t you know that I can regenerate from anything? Or was that just not convenient to the plot?”

Peter raised a confused eyebrow at the last part. He needed to defuse the situation and fast. “Listen, I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries.” Peter started in a quiet voice. “But shouldn’t we focus on tracking down whoever did this to you?”

Wade looked dramatically around the room, standing up causing blood to drip along his body, pooling at his feet grotesquely. “You’re right.”

Peter sighed in relief and stood up himself. He could feel the cooling blood dripping from his knees and shins onto the floor below him creating squelching steps as he moved.

“I think I know where we should look first.” He walked straight into the bathroom with Peter trailing quickly behind him, heart racing. 

Wade was turned away from the sink, facing the towel rack opposite of it.

“Should we dust for fingerprints.”

Wade cracked a tiny smile. “Fingerprints.” He chuckled softly.

“PETER!” He screamed suddenly, spinning to face the sink. “THERE HE IS!”

The omega screeched and hid behind Wade's larger form. Was he in the shower?

“I’m just fucking with you, Petey pie.” He was smiling but it looked pathetic even to Peter who could hardly see the man in front of him. His glasses had been knocked off in the heat of the moment. “It was just me.”

“You… What? You’re so fucking dramatic. What the hell, Wade?” Peter stopped suddenly, feeling guilty using his name. Would Wade be upset if he stopped calling him Deadpool? “Sorry.” He added dejectedly at the end just in case.

“You should’ve seen your face.” He trailed off, trying and failing to sound light-hearted.

The heaviness of the situation fell on him like a bundle of bricks. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Peter had had suicidal thoughts occasionally, but he’d never dreamed of going through with anything.

“Just a part of my life, unfortunately.” Peter stood there not knowing what to do.

“What the fuck just happened,” Peter asked and then promptly began sobbing. The situation had previously dawned on him, but the emotions had been a bit delayed, smacking Peter with another bundle of bricks right across the face.

“Shh, shh, baby boy.” Wade was the one now crooning to him. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t think you were home, Peter, I swear.”

Peter blubbered. “That makes it worse!”

Peter was practically swallowing his own snot. Nothing would ever have prepared him to walk in on something as graphic as that. He felt emotionally exhausted and the pain and soreness from early slow crept back up through his body.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Wade’s scarred fingers traced up and down Peter’s cheek as he absorbed the past ten minutes. “I’m sorry, baby boy.”

The alpha let out a soothing burst of scent into the air that Peter desperately sniffed at. The scent along with the crooning made Peter’s eyes droop with tiredness. He yawned, then hiccupped.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” It was repeated like a mantra.

Peter inhaled, deeply feeling the tired ache take over himself. He reveled in the feeling of strong arms around him, the vibrations from the sturdy chest he was in, and let himself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks keep me going!
> 
> What'd y'all think?


	8. Wade's World Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look into Wade's POV thus far. Goes back to chapter three to present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot lmao i really hope it was enjoyable because BOY did this chapter take a lot out of me. Even the way it was pasting onto ao3's format was a headache :')
> 
> huge milestone for me! this is currently the most words i've ever written for a fic and we're not even half-way done!
> 
> TW: graphic mentions of gore and suicide, but it's wade.

Wades POV [yellow] _white_

_‘Wade.’_

“Tony.” Wade paused dramatically, slurring slightly. “I’ve been expecting your call.”

At this point in the night, Wade was four bottles of Svedka deep and was able to feel the pleasant buzz of alcohol thrumming through his veins.

_‘Where were you tonight?’_

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Man.” Wade snorted at his own joke.

_‘Are you drunk? Is that even possible?’_ Tony’s voice became frustrated.

“Don’t worry about it, kitten.” Wade leaned against the gum laden brick of Sister Margaret’s. “What can Pool do for you today?”

_‘We’ve gathered some intel from a targeted attack tonight. It led us back to you, Wilson.’_

“ _Ooooh._ I love it when you say my name.” Wade said. “Look, I can do it too! Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!”

_‘Meet at the tower tomorrow at three. If you’re not there, we’ll come to you.’_

“Damn, that’s hot.”

_‘Three pm.’_ The line clicked and went silent.

[Perfect, just according to keikako.]

_Translator’s note: keikako means plan._

“Fuck off with your 2016 Tumblr ass.” Wade shut his burner and returned inside.

Everything was game, set, match. All Wade had to do was show up, confirm his innocence and BOOM new member added to X-Force. That was what Wade was calling their little alliance.

“Nood gews, guys,” Wade said, slapping his phone on the table. “The Avengers have summoned me.”

# ☠️💩🇱

They devised a plan that, of course, Wade ditched as soon as he’d arrived.

Thirty minutes into the conversation and they were still talking in circles as Wade refused to give up his alibi. He knew he would have to eventually, but for now, the less the Avenger knew the better.

“Peter woke up and mentioned you. How are we supposed to believe otherwise unless you give us an alibi?” Natasha’s eyes narrowed.

“Listen,” Wade said getting up from his seat. He found the whole conference room gaudy and ostentatious, but the chairs? The chairs were cushioned to the gods. “I do have an alibi, but you can’t expect me just to give it away to you that would make it too easy!”

“That would make what too easy?” Natasha asked.

“You guys have got to believe me!” He pleaded. “It was a job that went wrong, that was it. I’m not gonna stalk the kid down and attack him close up! If anything, I’d shoot the kid from his fucking window!” Or when he’d had the chance in the first place, he thought bitterly to himself.

There were shared glances.

Then there was a whimper.

Wade’s eyes darted to the soft noise to see Peter Parker decked out in all his nerd glory.

The kid looked absolutely miserable, red, tired, and sweating, but he also looked angry. Wade raised a brow. What the fuck was going on in here on this day?

“You!” The kid hiccupped adorably. “You FUCKER!” He screeched (less adorably) and marched straight up to Wade and poked him roughly in the stomach.

This… this was not according to keikako.

Wade glanced at Tony who looked at him with knowing eyes, whatever the fuck that meant in this situation, while the others stood on alert.

The kid was right up in his face, glaring daggers at him, but no one talked.

[He’s hot when he’s angry.]

Deadpool drew a sharp breath. Yellow was not wrong.

_Keep your dick in your pants. Eyes on the prize._

[I know what I want for my prize.] Yellow insinuated. [I know where I want my prize, too.]

_Say something smart!_

The smooth, prepubescent voice broke the silence again. The boxes quieted.

“You’re a bastard for what you did to me.” He hissed at Wade with wild eyes, poking him once again. Who knew angry omegas would be such a turn on? Wade discreetly tried to shift his suit as the kid continued to chew him out.“Why did you attack me?”

Someone sniffled from behind him, but Wade was hyper-focused on Peter’s every move. Even the boxes remained quiet.

Should he say something, or?

“He’s not the one who attacked you, Peter.”

Finally! Some sort of backup. After all these years, the Avengers still didn’t trust Wade, but something of this caliber? There was no way it could’ve been Wade. They had to know that.

“Bullshit. I saw this guy. I talked to him!” He looked ready to cry and Wade felt a pang of remorse. “I know it’s him.”

CUE THE LAW AND ORDER MONTAGE!

[You’re not going to go over how you convinced them it wasn’t you?]

_Lazy writing if you ask me._

“Shut up and read chapter three if you’re really ass hurt about it. The insults from Yellow? I can handle, but you White? How could you?”

_Can you shut the fuck up and get on with the plot?_

“Words hurt, White!”

[We’ve got the kid right where we want him. Reel him in.]

_You took my line._

[Well, you took mine too.]

_Did. Not._

[Did. Too.]

“Both of you hush!” Wade coughed into a fist.

“It’s just business, Petey.” Wade ended his lawyer scene. The kids freckled nose twitched, dislodging his glasses slightly.

“I don’t think I like your business.”

Fucking brat. “Good, then stay out of it.”

“That’s it?” Peter looked around the room desperately. “What if they attack me again? We still don’t know what they injected me with!”

Injected? What. “What do you mean?”

“Like you care.” Oh, Petey, if only you knew.

Tony finally spoke up, placing a familiar silver syringe on the table. “Peter was injected with an unknown serum during the attack. We were hoping you’d be able to tell us what it is.”

Wade’s gut dropped at closer inspection of the pink liquid, recognizing it immediately. This was the shit he’d found in apartment 702, the stuff he’d been told to destroy. This gunk was the shit he'd been doing hits on for the cartel for the past two months, but had never been able to get a sample out of fear of it being noticed and blowing his cover. The needle though, that was new. New, but not unfamiliar. Those same syringes were hauntingly familiar to Wade. Weapon X.

“And so, the plot thickens.” He muttered to himself. He had to play it cool. “Yup, no idea.”

“We need to know who you did the hit for, Deadpool.”

Wade and Tony went back and forth for a bit. The kid had been a nosey little fuck, of course people had come after him, but why they’d continue to seek him out had Wade at a loss. He was just some omega twerp who possibly had mutant powers, not that Wade had seen. He wasn’t anything special.

[He’s special to me.]

“Not now.” Wade hissed.

“The kid needs a new place to stay.” Tony cut through his inner dialogue. Wade narrowed his eyes knowing exactly where this was going. “And surveillance.”

Wade tried not to smirk; everything was falling into place. He found himself in the corner as he “went over” his options. It had been a foolproof plan. Kinda.

[Secure the bag!]

“What’s in it for me?”

And that was how Wade came into possession of a cute, mouthy omega boy.

Peter looked ready to cry as Steve walked him out of the room to grab his things. Tony, on the other hand, looked like he was on a mission as he made his way over to Wade.

“I looked through the building’s security, Wade. I know you were there.” Wade looked away. So much for protecting his alibi. “I know it wasn’t you, but why were you there?” Tony circled around him. “What is it that you want?”

Wade knew he could make a cheap joke, but Tony was playing chess, and Wade? Wade was playing Whack-a-Mole because who had time to learn chess.

“All in due time, Totino.” Deadpool said backing away mysteriously. “All in due time-OOF!” Wade knocked over a Ficus that had been so inconveniently placed in his exit path.

He met Peter in the lobby who looked like he was being sent to the electric chair. Little did he realize being anywhere but with Wade was the real death sentence. 

# ☠️💩🇱

Wade felt conflicted. His alibi had been revealed and Tony knew something was up, but he still had the kid.

Plus, he’d found a new piece of evidence.

In the drug lord’s apartment complex, the pink serum was kept in glass tupperware containers in the fridge, but the syringe was something Wade was too familiar with. Those were Weapon X grade syringes meant for holding various forms of unstable liquids.

_We did it! And we found a connection to Weapon X._

[Who would be working with them though is the real question?]

_Yellow’s right, this isn’t really their MO._

[Plus, Weapon X was disbanded years ago when we killed Francis]

“Someone’s sticking their hand in the proverbial cookie jar.”

[And we’re gonna find out who.]

There was a warmth on his pinky finger as it rested next to the omega’s next to him.

[This is kind of hot.]

_You think everything’s hot for fuckssake._

[He’s a male omega, White. This is like a sex bucket list type thing. You wouldn’t understand.]

_I… We’re… do you not know what this schtick is?_

[Ugh, knots. Add that to the bucket list with him too.]

The boxes ramblings along with the heat from Peter’s pinky was getting Wade a little too excited. He could smell the cab’s air getting thicker and thicker with his want.

Next to him he could feel Peter bounce his leg, causing their pinkies to rub against each other.

_Wade Wilson- are you getting hard? From a pinky?_

[What the ever-loving fuck is this? The 1700 fucking hundreds? Would a fucking ankle give you a boner too, you lonely asshole?]

_I’m ashamed. We’re better than this._

SLAP!

What the fuck. Wade looked over to see an annoyed Peter glaring at him. When was this kid not annoyed?

Ah, to be the young, angsty protagonist again.

“Listen, I know you know what I am,” Oh god, Wade realized he’d stunk up the car. Did Peter think he was going to make a move on him or something? “but if I find out that you’ve told anyone else; I’ll make you regret it, you alpha fuck.”

[That did not help the boner situation.]

_Are we almost home?_

[Once we get there it’s boner city.]

Wade clicked his tongue at Yellow.

The car suddenly jolted and swerved as the taxi avoided hitting three pedestrians. Dopinder was not the world’s best driver, but that was why Wade liked him. There was always a little thrill of ‘was Wade about to get in a devastating car accident today, or not.’ Peter did not seem to carry this same appreciation as the car screeched to a halt and Peter found himself child locked.

Peter seemed like he had something to prove so Wade handed him the two heaviest boxes as a joke, thinking the little omega would return them to Wade right way, but boy was he wrong. The kid muscled them like a champ with every obstacle Wade threw his way.

Including the lie about the elevator.

There was definitely some heavy shit in those boxes, that was for sure.

[What if they’re a bunch of dildos?]

_Hmm…_

[You like that too, White?]

_…_

“Are you blushing, White?” Wade laughed.

If it wasn’t dildos it was definitely something nerdy. What do nerds like? Rocks? “Those boxes were so, _so_ heavy." Wade teased. "What do you think’s in there? Do you collect rocks maybe?” Peter paid him no response. God this was going to be fun.

The kid struggled all the way up the stairs while Wade watched from ahead impressed that the kid hadn’t given up yet.

He was going to be so mad when he found out about the elevators if he ever did. Wade giggled to himself as Peter rounded the last few steps, panting in desperation.

“Such a strong omega,” Wade said giving the kid a little shit.

Wade led him over to one of his first safehouses, one he hadn’t been back to since before Weapon X. He shivered as the memories of torture came over him. This was the best place for them to go as it was the closest place he had to the Avengers tower.

“Home sweet home!” Wade exclaimed as he opened the door for Peter.

Nothing had changed much in the apartment, not even dust lingered. He wondered if he’d emptied the fridge before he’d left and wandered over to figure out.

Behind him, he heard Peter looking around the place. He hoped the omega would feel comfortable.

“Brad and Angelina are getting divorced?” Peter piped in sarcastically. Wade blushed from where he was inspecting a frozen takeout container in the fridge remembering what else he’d left on the counter. “Out of all the things on that breakfast bar, that’s what you choose to comment about, baby boy.”

Peter sputtered

_We need to regroup with the team._

“No, not yet.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing!” Wade hadn’t realized he had talked out loud. “Drink up, baby boy.” In all his haste he completely forgot that Peter was only 18. Whatever, he shrugged it off, he was doing far worse things at 18 than drinking four-year-old frozen beers.

The kid hesitated and Wade pulled the bottle back not wanting him to feel pressured. “More for lil ol’ me.” He flipped on the TV and sent a quick text in the X-Force group chat telling them that he had the kid.

Behind him he could hear Peter shuffling through boxes of what definitely sounded like rocks, then footsteps. He glanced behind him and saw him looking around.

_Your weapon closet, Wade._

“Oh, fuck.” He’d forgotten about the closet in the hallway that contained his old weapons. He grabbed a padlock out of his suit and raced over just in time to see Peter opening it.

“Those are daddy’s.” He said, voice coming out a little rougher than he’d intended. The last thing he needed was for this kid to have access to a bunch of high-end killing machines.

“What the hell, man?” Peter bumped into Wade’s chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“No touching. I’m serious.” He grabbed the padlock he shoved it into his glove and placed it on the door.

The kid looked scared and Wade felt bad, he really did.

“I was just looking around.”

Wade’s phone vibrated and he shooed the kid off to the bathroom to answer.

_‘Wilson.’_

Wade rolled his eyes. “Stark.”

_‘We need to have a chat soon, but for now, make sure Peter gets the package I sent. I left it with the doorman.’_

“What doorman?” This wasn’t the fucking Plaza hotel. His phone disconnected just as a knock sounded on the door.

“Wade.” The beta pushed a dark box into his hands as soon as he opened the door.

“Vanessa,” Wade answered. He held the door open wider so she could walk in. Holy fuck was this about to get weird. And not the good kind of weird. Like the kind of weird that makes you want to skip through this whole part from secondhand embarrassment. 

It was quiet between them aside from the sound of the shower and Peter’s shitty country music. Who the hell actually listened to country?

“Wow.” She said, rounding the breakfast bar with a far-off look in her eyes. “Nothing’s changed.” Cue the weirdness.

Wade cleared his throat. Their past relationship was a bit of a taboo subject.

[Make a joke.]

“Why don’t you make one and then I can just copy you?” Wade grumbled lowly.

[Too much effort.]

Vanessa ignored him as she rifled through the kitchen drawers where old bills and chachkies lay. “This brings back way too many memories.”

More weirdness. “Yeah. Pretty weird.” Deadpool agreed, tip-toeing around the elephant in the room.

“So, Peter’s here I take it?” She dangled one of their old shitty Christmas ornaments in her hand then pocketed it. They’d bought it on their first Christmas Eve together right outside of the Chinese restaurant on 4th street. They hadn't even have a tree to put it on and ended up drinking then stacking three bottles of tequila as a makeshift one.

“He’s in the bathroom.” Wade pointed over his shoulder, mentally swooshing away the memory from his head. It wasn't necessarily raw, but there were some things in Wade's mind that were easier to poke at with a stick from ten feet away and then never poke it again. This had been poked, it was time to put down the stick.

“What was the big discovery? You find out what his powers were yet?”

“Not exactly.” Wade wondered how much longer they had to talk before Peter was done. “Listen, I think we have our first huge lead.”

Vanessa set down the photo she was looking at to look at Wade.

_Do you think she resents us?_

[She’s still hot.]

_You think everyone’s hot._

[That’s not true. I don’t think you’re hot.]

_THIS IS JUST LIKE LAST HANUKKAH AT MY PARENTS HOUSE-._

[OH, YOU AND YOUR PARENTS HOUSE, LISTEN IF-.]

“Could you guys hate fuck later?” Wade smacked at his head.

[As if.]

_Hmph._

Vanessa put her hand on Wade’s shoulder. “The lead?”

“Surprise, surprise. Weapon X isn’t as dead as we thought.”

Vanessa gasped. “Francis is alive?”

Wade shrugged. “I mean I did toast him like a human marshmallow, but in this universe who knows. Everyone pops out of the grave at some point for a convenient plotline.” He cleared his throat. “The cartel is using Weapon X syringes, shit I thought I’d never have to see again.”

“What was in it?” She pressed. 

“Same shit I’ve been destroying across the city for these fucks.” It was always the same pink gunk.

“You said when you saw Peter, he seemed out of it. Did they inject him?”

“I guess so,” Wade recalled what Peter had said during the conference.

“What was he acting like?” She pressed.

“Seemed like tranquilizer or sedative type shit. I have no idea.” He really didn’t want to think about how pathetically the kid was dragging himself.

The third song ended in the bathroom. They were going to have to cut this short. Wade held up a finger and made his way to the bathroom.

“You’ve got a delivery.” Wade knocked and received no answer, so he assumed they had a few more moments.

“How about we meet up in thirty minutes. I’ll give the kid his space and we can work this shit out with the others.”

Vanessa nodded and made her way back towards the door. “Thirty, got it.” She hesitated, looking like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She finally nodded at him and disappeared down the hallway.

Wade had just closed the door on Vanessa as the shower shut off.

_Women are so confusing._

“Got that fucking right.” Wade immediately went to the kitchen drawers, shuffling through the junk Vanessa had been going through.

A meek voice sounded from the bathroom, stopping Wade in his tracks. “Uh, Deadpool?”

Wade couldn’t deny that his stomach flipped at the omega’s voice calling out to him. Something else flipped as well.

“Not now,” Wade muttered looking downward. He raced to the bathroom door. “You called, sweetie pie?”

“Can you get me a change of clothes?”

[He’s probably naked in there.]

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” Oh, this was so fucked up. Too fucked up even Wade thought as he snorted. “Of course, Petey!”

Wade went back into the living room to where a handful of shirts were on top of one of the boxes. The rest of the clothes were not as easy to find and, boy, was Wade feeling mischievous after picking out Peter’s boxers.

[Keep them.]

_I agree._

[Pervert.]

_I fucking hate you._

“Guys, guys,” Wade said putting the rest of the boxers back in the box. He then moved into his room, searching through his old dresser. “Let’s not fight while we have guests over.” He pulled out a pair of over-sized sweatpants and added them to the stack of clothes. He quickly returned to the bathroom giving Peter a bullshit response to explain the sweatpants when really he just wanted to see the omega in his clothes.

“This is kind of fucked up. Shit.” Wade sighed. “Too late now though!” He exclaimed remorselessly as he flopped onto the couch as he waited for Peter to emerge. He was taking a bit of time in the bathroom, but he figured that must just be an omega thing.

Wade reflected on the situation thus far acknowledging that, sure, the kid had been a pain in his ass in the first place, and, sure, the kid needed to shut up at times, but Wade wasn’t one to talk. He was actually kind of grateful for the kid as he blew open the doors for their operation. They’d been finding out more leads, creating more connections, and were getting closer to the main source.

[Plus he’s hot.]

“Yes, Yellow. We’ve been over this.” Wade was about to say more when he heard the bathroom door open. His mouth practically flew open at the sight of the little omega in Wade’s huge sweatpants.

_This, this is good. He has our scent on him now!_

[…]

_Yellow?_

[…]

[Can we mark him right here, right now?]

Wade wanted to smack the shit out of the boxes.

“Where’s your washer?” Wade collected himself to answer, then handed Peter the gift from Tony which just ended up being a phone.

Peter made his way around the couch and plopped down practically on top of Wade. The latter looked to the ceiling, willing whatever all-powerful force above him to stop tempting the fuck out of him.

The omega repositioned himself so their thighs were pressed up against each other. Peter’s omegan scent was sweet in the air and tickled at Wade’s nose along with whatever fruity shampoo he’d used.

Peter was something irresistible to Wade. Something that was close, but far, _far_ out of reach.

[We know what undies he’s wearing.]

_Way to ruin a romantic moment, horndog._

Wade took a deep breath, a mistake, Wade thought looking back as now his nose and head were fogged with Peter and his irresistible scent. “You all good?”

There- that was normal, right?

Peter’s curly, wet head bounced up and down. He hadn’t put his glasses back on, revealing to Wade the full splendor of his dark brown eyes. Wade blinked himself out of his daze and went over some bullshit ground rules that Peter made up on his own.

“Are you staying with me?” Peter asked after a few moments. His voice was light and modulated compared to Wade’s obnoxious rough one.

“Possibly.”

As much as Wade liked the thought of being able to see the omega every day, and that it was a big part of their plan, Wade couldn’t help but feel he was only going to get Peter hurt. The work Wade did was no joke. He was lucky enough that he had regenerative powers, but Peter… Well, Wade didn’t know what powers Peter had but he was guessing it was nothing to his caliber. He still had to talk with the Avengers too. There had to be some reason they'd dumped him in Wade's lap out of nowhere. Sure, Wade was strong and could defend the kid, but any of the Avengers could do the same. As much as X-Force was playing the Avengers, Wade had a feeling they were doing it right back. But for what?

Wade also couldn't help but think about how over the course of years of doing what he did, Wade had gained countless enemies. Enemies who weren’t able to get payback through him, but they would most assuredly bounce at the opportunity to hurt those close to him.

Shit.

The X-Force really did not think this through- Wade did not think this through.

“What does that mean?” God, the kid was fucking adorable.

“You know what I do for a living,” Or at least Wade assumed Peter had picked up on it by now. “I don’t want to bring back any unwanted attention, let’s say.”

Peter looked as if he wanted to press for more information, but Wade needed to hurry this up to make it to Sister Margaret’s.

Wade sighed. “You’re safer here without me than with me.” At that, the entire room filled with a bitter, rotting scent. Almost like fruit that had gone bad. Wade peered at the smooth skin surrounding Peter’s scent glands, noticing they were on alert. Cute. Wade sniffed again. Alright, not so cute.

“Okay, stop with the omega bullshit I can’t deal with the headache right now.”

[It reeks.]

It seemed like the kid had just presented with the recklessness he allowed his scent to be exuded.

Peter, still embarrassed from the previous statement asked him a few more questions which Wade blew straight through. A glance at the clock above the fridge told him he should be leaving right then and there.

“If you’re not going to be living here with me who’s going to be my bodyguard?”

Deadpool chuckled. “That’s what we’re calling me in this situation now?”

[He is a male omega.]

“No, I know he is-.”

_Does he know about you having the serum?_

“He doesn’t know shit about that.”

_Tell him._

“I don’t know what?” Peter's voice cut through. 

Wade was going to kill the boxes. "Yellow and White just,” he made talking motions with his hands, “ _Blah, blah, blah_.”

Peter nodded unsurely but continued past it. “You’re going to protect me, right? At least until I can be trained.” Wade couldn't help but revel in the feeling of their thighs still gently pressing against each other's.

[Helpless omega.]

_We can show him how to fight._

[We can show him a lot more than just fighting.]

“I can train you, kid.” He patted Peter’s shoulder his fingers a breath away from the scent glands he so desperately wanted to kiss. He was mesmerized. “Stark and pretty boy will most likely teach you the basics, but me? I can show you the dirty stuff.”

A pretty blush spilled like wine across the omega’s freckled cheeks. Wade was glad he had his mask on to protect his own blush from being seen.

That’s a pretty smell, Wade sniffed the air lightly taking in the peachy scent that was quickly spreading in the room. Wade felt himself slipping, enjoying it a little too much.

[You realize even if we were deathly allergic to food in the past that now we could eat it and it wouldn’t matter.]

_What?!_

[Peanut allergy? Pop a Reese's. Stone fruit allergy? Pop a peach on in there baby it wouldn't matter!]

Yellow’s absurdity pulled Wade from his thoughts.

“GAH!” He popped up, swatting at the air. “I thought you were gonna stop the omega shit, dude!” Wade opened the windows, hating how the scent already began to dissipate. “Jesus effing Christ, kid. It smells like a fucking whorehouse in here.”

Peter pouted. “It’s your fault for messing with me.”

[We could mess with you some more, baby boy.]

“Shut up, and don’t call him that you fucking pervert.” Wade continued to air the room out, not wanting to come back and find himself in a rut because of the smell. Peter was right though, Wade definitely was enjoying messing with the omega. He wore his emotions on his face, in his glands and didn't seem to give a fuck who saw. It was... nice.

“I’m assuming you’re not talking about me?” Cheeky bastard, Wade thought.

He looked at the time again. He was supposed to be there right now. Shit.

Wade dropped one of his rut magazines and made a beeline for his room. Hidden beneath his mattress lay a sample of the pink serum. He put it in one of Vanessa’s old purses he found in the closet and made his way back to Peter in the front room.

“You’re leaving already?” God, this felt way too domestic. Wade bantered a bit with Peter for a while longer before finally throwing a wad of cash at the kid and headed out.

# ☠️💩🇱

“You’re late, asshole.” Vanessa greeted, sniffing inconspicuously at him. “Is that my purse?”

Wade posed with the Coach bag over his shoulder and turned from side to side. “Why yes, yes, it is.” He then threw the bag onto the bar, a clink sounding from inside the cloth.

Domino’s nose twitched briefly as he got close. She grabbed the purse and inspected the vial that was inside.

Weasel came out from the back where he’d been doing inventory. “Jesus, Wade.” He immediately swatted in front of his nose. “I guess we know why you were late.”

Wade was about twenty minutes late and smelled horribly of horny omega.

“Did’ya at least buy the kid dinner first?”

Vanessa gave Weasel a pointed look.

“Does a four-year-old Budweiser count?”

“Baller,” Weasel said with a quick nod. “I mean, jeez,” Weasel quickly looked to Vanessa and Domino, “Keep it in your pants, Wilson.” He trailed off with an overexaggerated wink.

“Thanks for that,” Wade said sarcastically.

“I got you, man,” Weasel answered with the same sarcasm. “So, what’s the new intel?”

“This pink shit we’ve been finding everywhere,” Wade pointed to what Domino was inspecting. “Is being injected with Weapon X syringes.”

“How do you know?” Domino asked, tipping the vial back and forth.

“Hold on.” Wade pulled a ‘T’ with his hands. “You’ve never heard my vewy twagic backstory?

“No?” She sounded hesitant.

“Sucks,” Wade said. “Anyhoo, this is their shit, but who’s exporting Weapon X shit when they were completely taken down four years ago?"

“Maybe it wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t what?” Weasel asked.

“Wasn’t completely taken down…?” Domino stated like it was obvious. “Listen, I have someone who has access to a very high-end lab who can take a look at this for us. I can call her right now.” 

“Hold on now there, missy,” Wade said. “We still have a few problems to work through before we can get to that.”

“Like what?”

“How am I supposed to keep going on these missions, and then go back to Peter? I’m going to catch a tail at some point and the kid has no idea how to defend himself or use his powers!” Wade said exasperated at his predicament.

“We’ll keep it lowkey until we get substantial leads. He’ll be safe.” Vanessa assured him. There was a knowing look in her eyes that Wade hated.

“Let me give my contact a call.” Domino moved to a corner and began talking quietly on the phone after a moment.

“Pretty crazy situation, huh?” Weasel said, nudging Wade in the ribs. “Us being in the X-Force together, huh?”

“Say huh one more time, Wes.”

# ☠️💩🇱

The meeting was short and brief, and Wade left an hour or so into it.

Wade opened the door and felt a smack of shitty nostalgia nail him in the head when he walked back in to see a pile of shit on the floor.

All of his Weapon X memorabilia littered the hallway.

His steely eyes watched the pile as if it were a cobra ready to spring up and attack at any moment.

“Peter?” His voice wavered.

He knocked on the closed door and heard nothing, so he went in. The bed was stripped, and the skull of Francis was still holding up the desk in the room. Peter’s nerdy shit was now covering a majority of the room including-.

“Fucking called it.” Wade picked up a large purple gemstone from one of the wicker nightstands. He set it back down gently and moved to his real target, the closet.

Right after he’d escaped from Weapon X and found that Vanessa had moved on, he tracked down Francis and tortured him in this room, keeping him mainly in the closet where there were still stains.

“Mmm. This is fun.” Wade said sarcastically feeling himself spiral into the past. Back to a time when the apartment was normal, when his relationship was normal, when Wade was normal.

_What were you thinking coming in here?_

“I was just trying to clean,” Wade muttered, eyes towards the dried bloody carpet.

[You like to feel sorry for yourself, don’t you? Poor Wade, right?]

_Monster._

His scent glands flared angrily.

He’d killed the fucker, tortured the shit out of the guy, made him pay for everything he put Wade through, and even still he was haunted by him. Nothing changed. There were still weapons and experiments from Weapon X being traded around. Wade hadn’t changed anything.

“Nothing’s changed.” He spat at the skull. He wanted to rip the skull open with his bare hands, stomp on its pathetic form until it turned to dust, but then what?

“FUCK!” Wade shouted, storming out of the room kicking Francis’ clothes and torture memorabilia. “FUCK YOU, FUCK WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU FUCKING CUNT SHIT FUCKER!”

A rotten, nauseating smell permeated throughout the apartment.

Wade stood over the pile with a murderous gaze, panting with clenched, white fists.

_Burn it._

[Burn yourself.]

And, so, he did.

# ☠️💩🇱

When he got back, Peter was still gone. He scurried off to his room to finish regenerating in peace. Well, as much peace as he could get in his shitty situation.

Just a bit after he’d locked himself in his room, he heard the front door open followed by Peter’s soft call to him. Wade’s stomach dropped. He looked in his dresser mirror to see charred flesh slowly fading into normal scarring.

He didn’t have it in himself to put on a new suit, his old one being completely fucked up and burned. He pulled on a fresh mask and gloves then covered the rest of his disgusting body with a hoodie and some sweats.

He was pulling on his socks when he heard Peter again. “I have food.”

Wade’s stomach growled. Regenerating took a shit ton of energy and the only thing he’d eaten were some hot pockets before his trial.

“Pull yourself together, shitface.” He pointed sternly at himself in the mirror then left the room.

Peter was shuffling about in his room and Wade peaked in to see Peter sprawled out on the bed in a poor attempt to get the sheets to stay correctly.

[Jump his bones.]

_What are we, fifty? Jesus, who says that anymore._

[You were thinking the same thing!]

_…_

The curve of Peter’s back temptingly traced all the way to the roundness of his butt that was arching in just the wrong way. He continued to struggle as he spread the blue sheets, making little noises as he did so.

Wade’s blood rushed to his lower half as Peter let out a loud groan and arched further across the bed.

It almost felt like a sick joke was being pulled on Wade who wanted nothing more than to caress the omega. He wanted to finish making the bed for him so they could both fuck it up in seconds. Wanted to bend his big body over Peter's much smaller body and...

[What’s that smell?]

Wade sniffed, searching for an omegan scent only to discover something _much_ more enticing: Mexican food.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Wade chirped as he ran into the kitchen. “Molé?” He moaned and dumped the dish straight into his mouth.

“Oh, wow.” He heard from behind the box he was downing.

“This is so good, Petey pie.” Wade’s stomach had merely been teased by the amount of mole in the container. He quickly reached for the next two containers that Peter had pulled out, downing the tacos in one of them while Peter grabbed the second one.

“I got a job.”

_That’s what productive people do. What were you doing again? Burning yourself. Hmph._

[Shut up, White. What fucking job do you have?]

Wade ignored the boxes. “My very own working man.”

He finished off the rest of the tacos and Peter moved to the couch, mentioning how _next time_ he would get more. Wade’s heart raced at the thought of there being a next time. He fought back the blush that was forming behind his mask and joined Peter on the couch.

“Having a secret identity must suck.”

Wade thought about all the pictures of him online without his mask, how they had his real name on any article connected with Deadpool. “’S not really a secret.”

“Then why do you keep your costume on?”

Wade snorted. “Okay, first of all, it’s not a _costume_ it’s an extremely high-tech super suit.” That was a lie, it was just Kevlar and Nomex. “And second: nunya.”

“What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Wade sighed. “God it’s like having a toddler all over again with the non-stop questions.” Did he say that last part out loud?

“You have a kid?” Shit.

“Sorta. Kinda. God, we’re not talking about this right now.” He shook his head quickly.

[This is not convenient for the plot. You shouldn’t have said anything.]

“I know!” He muttered under his breath as Peter grabbed the remote from his hand.

_He will never date you now that he knows. Who would want to date someone who looks like you and who already had a kid?_

[That’s harsh.]

_I was just trying to say something I thought you would say!_

[You took it too far, White.]

_Everyone’s a fucking critic._

Wade couldn’t help but agree with White. He was a thirty-something-year-old unkillable fuckhead alpha who’d already had a kid. Granted, the kid, Ellie was in a whole different universe in a completely different fabric of time along with her half-sister. The time-traveling, universe traveling shit gets messy. As for this universe, Wade’s sperm remained fully in his sack.

The kid had turned on the Bachelor or Bachelorette, he never knew the difference.

“What’s nunya?”

Deadpool mentally facepalmed. “Jesus fucking Christ, kid. Nunya… none ya- none of your business?” Did this kid live under a rock?

“Oh.” Peter was staring adorably at the screen absorbed in the date on the screen. “He’s going home.” He pointed at the muscled alpha on screen who was doing push-ups.

The blonde lead was tracking his muscles with every movement. Wade scoffed. “Bullshit. Look at how she’s looking at him. Wade couldn’t believe he was actually in a debate over such a scripted reality show.

Peter scoffed back at him.

“Don’t huff at me, baby boy. I know what I’m talking about. I’ve had my fair share of flings. To know what signals to pick up on.” Granted his ‘fair share of flings’ mainly lay in a completely different universe in the future, but the kid didn’t have to know the specifics of his love life, or lack thereof.

“Want to bet?”

[HOT!]

[HOLY FUCK THAT’S HOT.]

“You’re funny.” Wade’s voice came out raspier than he’d intended. Peter was the most bizarre person Wade had ever met and that was saying something. He never knew what was going to come out of the kid’s mouth.

[We know what’s going in it, though.]

_See, if I’d said that all of a sudden,_ I _would be the bad guy._

[Say it and see what happens, then.]

White cleared their throat. _We know what’s going in it though._

[God damn, White! He’s just a fucking kid chill th-.]

“Yeah, White calm down, god.”

_I really wish I could off myself and find a different brain._

“Don’t talk like that now.”

[Let them.]

“So feisty today you two. It’s gonna be one steamy night.”

_As if._

Peter’s voice broke through. “I’m betting with your money so everyone wins.”

Deadpool laughed at his naivety. “Alright then, $5,000, and you’ve got a deal.”

“Oh, dang.” He shrugged. God, he was adorable. “Yeah, sure. Okay, deal.” Peter’s tiny pale hand reached out to Wade’s larger gloved one. Peter looked him earnestly in the eyes, his tangled curls and thick glasses hiding the true intensity of his beautiful dark eyes.

Wade took Peter’s hand in his own and shook. “Deal.”

Peter turned excitedly to the TV as the rose ceremony started, but Wade couldn’t help but look at the omega. His cheeks were still plump with youth, hidden by a plethora of dark freckles. His tiny mouth was hitched in a quiet smile, crinkling his hooded brown eyes. His glasses had slipped further down on his nose making Peter look like a librarian straight out of the rut magazines Wade had on the counter.

Peter’s thick thigh nudged Wade’s leg.

“How are you going to see you’ve lost if you’re too busy staring at me, asshole?” Cheeky fuck. He loved it.

Wade barked out a laugh, glancing quickly at Peter once more before turning to the TV. He’d missed nearly everything that was said, but it didn’t matter because dramatic music was playing as she was readying to announce the winner.

She picked up the last rose and again dramatic music sounded. “Sam.”

Fuck!

“HA!” The omega got up and danced around. “Told you!” He stuck his pink, wet tongue out to Wade.

It’s like Peter was trying to tempt him with everything he did and _boy_ was Wade feeling tempted. His sweatpants did nothing to hide anything and Wade made a break for his room.

Wade opened the mouth of his sweatpants glaring at his erection. “Go down you fucking piece of shit.”

[Imagine knotting his little mouth.]

His erection bobbed up. “Yellow, shut the fuck up.”

_It looked so warm._

“Both of you are…” Wade finished with a growl and opened his safe to grab a shit ton of cash. It was probably a lot more than $5,000 but Wade didn’t give a fuck. When he walked into the room at half mast, Peter looked nervous.

“A deal’s a deal, kid.” Dumped the money on the omega, hoping it would lessen any tension Wade had created by running away with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

[Is that supposed to mean your dick?]

_He looks adorable._

White pulled Wade back to the present where Peter was shaking the bills from his curly mop.

“Oh, shit!” He was grinning from ear to ear.

Wade swooped up some money from the back of the couch, laughing as he made it rain over Peter.

“I feel like a stripper.” He chuckled excitedly, dancing around in the falling hundred-dollar bills.

Wade gulped. He could practically see Peter on a pole, scantily dressed with dark eyes pulling Wade in from the stage. He could see his ass bouncing with each, slow step he took, or, no he was slowly crawling to Wade with catlike movements and-.

[Save something for later tonight, horny fuck.]

Wade coughed, choking on his spit.

“Looks like I may need some tips from you after all.” Wade did his best to quell his aroused scent.

Peter’s eyes were mischievously lit. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing.

“Looks like it.” He sighed and paused. “I guess I didn’t realize that after you make it rain, you also have to gather the rain too. They never show that part in the movies.”

Wade deposited the money he’d picked up on the end table. “The fuck are you on about, kid?”

“Never mind, old man.” At that, Peter bent over nearly bumping his backside into Wade’s thighs.

He laughed. “Old man, huh?” God, he was being a fucking creep. “Ouch, kid.”

Peter looked up at Wade, ass still in the air facing the alpha.

[Mate him.]

Peter shivered.

Wade’s scent glands were swelling, beginning to open up. This was not good.

“I think I’m gonna head off.” He said in a hoarse voice filled with want.

Peter hummed, a blush adorning his cheeks.

Wade scuttled off, waddling slightly due to the extent of his growing erection. Once in the room, he kicked off his pants. His erection was red and dripping, a slight knot already forming.

“What the fuck.” Wade felt like he was going through puberty again at the pathetic sight.

He pulled his gloves off and hopped onto the bed.

[Well, this is going to be fast.]

“Shut up.” Wade hissed doing his best to ignore the boxes.

He thought back to Peter on the bed earlier and imagined himself walking in, closing the space between them and rutting his clothed cock in between Peter’s full cheeks. Peter would groan at the hardness, mewling- no begging for him to put it in, but Wade wanted it to last a bit longer.

“I’m begging you. I want your big cock inside of me, Wade.” Shivers crawled up Wade’s body as he stroked up and down. His knot had nearly, pathetically, reached its peak. Wade slowed down the strokes as he felt an orgasm approaching.

“I’ll give it to you, baby boy.” Wade bit his lip as he imagined Peter kicking off his pants and baring himself to Wade. His tiny, curvaceous omega body would be naked and on display for Wade only.

He moaned feeling the orgasm coming back. “You want this cock, baby? You want daddy to-.”

_‘The best thang about a bein’ a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and-.’_ His phone chimed from his sweats on the floor.

“I hate everything.” Wade’s dick faltered as the Shania continued. His knot deflated nearly completely as he searched for his phone.

“Wade,” Vanessa said once he answered. “We think we found a warehouse where they’re making the serum. Meet in twenty.”

Wade grumbled and hung-up dressing in his usual red garb. He didn’t have a lot of time and he needed to bring in the big guns. Literally. He practically ran to the guest room closet, bursting into the room where a surprised omega squeaked from the bed.

His phone was still on but had dropped to the new sheets as Peter attempted to cover his bare chest. “Uh…”

“Shit.” Wade covered his eyes and turned around, walking backward to the closet across from the bed. “Sorry I kinda forgot you were in here. I just need something from in here.”

The omega forced a chuckle and continued to mess with the sheets as Wade dug for his hidden weapon. The realization dawned on Wade what he’d just walked in on and blushed. He brushed aside Peter’s prize money and lifted the secret compartment where he produced his beloved bazooka.

“Didn’t mean to ruin your nightly fun, Petey.”

“Nope, no you’re good.” His response confirmed Wade’s suspicions. Did the kid actually have feelings for him too?

Wade conjured a bullshit excuse. “Just have to grab a little something. I’ll be back around four or so.” He turned around exposing his weapon.

“Oh, wow.” Peter gasped at the sight.

Wade grinned. “Night night, little one. Lotion’s in the bathroom.”

Peter gasped again and Wade laughed.

# ☠️💩🇱

Vanessa was waiting outside Sister Margaret’s deep in conversation with Domino.

Vanessa was the first one to notice his approach. She grabbed him by the arm and led them to the waiting Dopinder with Domino following behind.

“Warehouse by the docks,” Vanessa said to Wade.

“Brooklyn?”

“Manhattan.” She said. “Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Oooh! I think I know where this is heading.” He giggled with glee. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen my superhero twin!

“Here’s the address, Dopinder.” Domino shared her phone screen with him from the front seat.

“You got it!” Dopinder zoomed off, cutting off another cab in the process.

_HONK!_

“Has your contact been able to analyze the sample yet?” Vanessa asked, holding to her seatbelt for dear life.

Domino shook her head. “She can only get to the lab during normal hours. We’ll have to at least wait until tomorrow. She _was_ able to gain intel about the location tonight, though.”

“So, what exactly’s waiting for us at these mysterious docks?” Wade cut in.

“There are twenty main buildings. My source leads me to believe that it’s in block B or D.” Domino said. “They’re expecting a big shipment tonight for those two warehouses so there’s a good chance we’ll be able to see the people involved.”

“We may even be able to place a face or two,” Vanessa added.

Deadpool nodded and secured his precious bazooka. “Daddy missed you.” He whispered and ran a sensual finger down the length of the weapon.

Domino gave him a creeped-out look before facing forward once more.

It was a fifteen-minute drive to the large warehouse complex. When they arrived sure enough the place was bustling with activity.

“Do you see letters on any of the warehouses?” Domino asked, squinting her eyes.

Vanessa glanced around. “No, but they all seem to be headed in that direction.” She pointed to one of the warehouses.

Domino nodded. “We need to sneak over to that building over there.” She pointed to one of the buildings about two away from the action.

They got out and Wade grabbed his bazooka.

Domino saluted Vanessa who handed them each walky-talky’s. “Stay in touch, stay alert.”

She and Wade quickly worked their way over to building 9.

“Look out for B or D.” She mentioned quietly.

Domino procured a pair of binoculars from her belt and concentrated on the cargo being led into building 13.

“I don’t see any letters anywhere.” Deadpool glanced around. Each building had a number, but there wasn’t a letter in sight.

There was a jostling behind them, and Wade prepared one of his smaller guns.

“DAREDEV-!” Wade yelled with glee as soon as he saw the red costume.

“Would you shut the fuck up?” Domino shoved a hand in front of Deadpool’s mouth.

“Deadpool, always good to see you.” Daredevil said making his way across the rooftop they’d climbed onto.

Wade muttered through Domino's hand until she finally pulled away. “I knew you missed me, red.” He winked at Daredevil who remained impassive.

Wade’s walky-talky sounded. _‘It looks like they’re headed in your direction Stay alert and out of sight. Do not engage unless necessary.’_

Domino shot him a pointed look at the last part.

“What!” Wade whispered with a glare. “A girl can’t wish for a little warehouse gunfight showdown every once in a while?”

The goons stood right below them. Daredevil, Domino, and Deadpool slowly lowered themselves to lay on the roof out of sight.

“We need to find the building. _Now_.” Domino whispered.

“I think I can help you out there.”

“He’s so sexy when he gets all superhero, dontcha think?” Wade kicked his legs up behind him like a teenage girl.

Daredevil blocked Wade out, concentrating his powers.

“There’re three heartbeats inside this building, but I’m not picking up on any other chemical signatures that would lead me to believe the serum is here. No large crates either. Block 18 seems like it does, however.”

They moved into a crouch and progressed quietly to the next unit. Same thing. “There’re some large containers in there, but nothing out of the ordinary.” Domino sighed. “Where’d you receive this tip from?” Daredevil asked.

Domino looked panicked. They’d definitely walked into a trap. “An old acquaintance.” She said finally. “We need to get out of here.”

Just as she said that the walky-talky blared to life. ‘ _You’ve been spotted. Retreat. We can’t be seen here.’_

“Hey! There’s people on the roof over there!”

“That’s our cue.” Domino snatched the bazooka from Wade and accidentally shot backward, dismembering Wade’s left leg.

“HOLY FUCK!” He screamed laying on the dirty roof. “I FEEL SO ALIVE!” He grabbed a gun from his pants and unleashed a barrage of ammunition at the goons who were gaining on the right side of the building.

‘ _Incoming climbers on your left.’_ Wade’s walky-talky warned.

Daredevil came running his way, hardly slowing as he picked Wade up and led him to where there was a group intending to climb the building.

“There’s crime afoot!” Deadpool pointed from within Daredevil’s arms to the aforementioned group of ten who were attempting to scale the building.

Daredevil glanced back at Deadpool’s discarded leg on the ground some ways back. “I think it’s a leg.”

“Oh, ho ho ho, Daredevil how you make me titter!” Wade said slapping him gently on the shoulder. “How I missed our banter.”

“Have you been watching Pride and Prejudice again?” Daredevil continued running back to the left side of the roof as more fire was dislodged against them.

“Mr. Darcy! You know a lady so well.” Deadpool attempted to kiss Daredevil on the cheek but was promptly dropped from the warehouse’s roof into the trashcan below, knocking out the ten climbing goons on his way down.

“Mr. Darcy,” Wade screamed from below. “Keep flirting with me like that and you’ll make me wish I wasn’t a married woman.”

“Would you shut up!” Domino screamed back, unleashing the bazooka’s wrath the correct way this time.

“Ouch,” Wade complained, making his way back to the rooftop. A few unlucky goons got a little too close to Wade and ended up losing their heads. He held them up to the roof. “Look, DD! Crimes a head!”

Daredevil turned to the edge of the building to where Domino was locked in gunfire. “I don’t know how you’re able to deal with him on a team.”

“My patience surprises me more and more each day.” She responded with a slight smirk.

“You get it? Because it references our little moment from earlier?” He was met by the sound of gunfire. “Sweetie?”

Daredevil blocked Wade out, concentrating his powers.

“They’re calling in backup.” He held his hands against his head. “And they’ve discovered your car.”

“Vanessa,” Wade said darkly.

Domino shot a panicked look his way.

His leg was still completely fucked, they had no cover, and now their getaway vehicle was found. Great.

“Everyone behind me, let’s get on with the show,” Wade growled, unsheathing his katanas. “Bea, Arthur, don’t let daddy down, sweethearts!”

They dropped and rolled from the rooftop. Wade slashed the five men that waited below in half. They continued ahead for a brief moment before they ran into a group of twenty-some men. Wade began slashing without hesitation, feeling himself pant with exertion.

From behind him, he heard the bazooka sound again. Daredevil ran to his left side, snapping the neck of a goon with a gun pointed towards Wade.

They nodded briefly at each other and then became lost in battle once more.

More men spilled into the lot.

“This isn’t looking good.” Domino panted.

‘ _They’re shooting at the cab!’_ Gunshots sounded from further ahead.

“Shit, fuck!” Wade hurriedly hopped straight through the gunfire, feeling three twangs of pain as a few bullets made contact. He returned Bea and Arthur to their rightful spots and took out one of his handguns, returning the fire tenfold as he hopped towards the cab. From his viewpoint he could see that there were five men surrounding the car, holding Vanessa and Dopinder up.

Nothing he couldn’t handle.

“WADE! BEHIND.” Daredevil shouted where Wade had hopped from. Three had broken loose and were chasing Wade.

_BOOM!_

Wade saw the fire lighting from behind him as the three men got caught in the bazooka’s path of terror.

He spared a brief glance back to make sure he had no followers, shooting a few rounds at the crowd of men surrounding Daredevil and Domino and managed to hit five or six of them. They fell to the ground with pathetic thumps, blood spilling across the blacktop.

The men from the cab turned at the sound of his fire and quickly responded. Wade pointed his gun forward and-

_Click, click, click._

“Fuck me up the ass _raw_ , god _DAMN_!” He screamed and flung the gun to his left and pulled out his katanas once more. “Bea, Arthur you guys are GOOOO!” He screamed coming down on the first guy, shish kabobbing him on Arthur. Dopinder backed the car into two other men then drove forward over the other two.

Deadpool jiggled the guy off of his katana and hopped into the car, quickly opening the sunroof. Vanessa quickly handed him the gun she had in her lap.

“Where’s your leg?!” She sounded terrified.

“Never mind that. Drive towards them!” Deadpool screamed and Dopinder floored it. He hit another one of the goons as they pulled up to Domino and Daredevil. Wade released an unforgiving number of bullets into the last few standing.

Domino and Daredevil squeezed into the car and Dopinder floored it once more.

“Is everyone alright?” Dopinder asked.

“All good,” Domino answered.

“Same here.” Daredevil responded.

“Wade?” Vanessa looked concerned from the front seat.

“Just a few bullets and a severed leg. Should be fine by tomorrow.” He waved her off.

“So, what the fuck just happened?” Vanessa asked.

“You were fed false info. Someone’s onto you. There was no serum in any of those buildings.” Daredevil supplied.

They all turned to Domino who shrugged. “I’m just used to being lucky.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Wade asked.

“Whatever you want it to, big boy.”

“Big boy,” Wade muttered under his labored breath. Who know jumping around on one leg and beating the fuck out of dudes would be such a serious ab workout?

They dropped Daredevil off a few blocks later, waiting until he disappeared into the dark to move on. Dopinder dropped them off at Sister Margret’s where Vanessa and Weasel helped him clean the blood off the car.

Wade and Domino found themselves in the storage room in the meantime.

“Who gave you this information? We blew our entire cover for _no fucking reason_.”

“My niece.” She answered hesitantly.

“What the fuck man? You said a credible source!” Wade wanted to smash his head through a fucking window.

Weasel and Vanessa joined them, the latter looking a little worse for the wear.

“We completely fucked up,” Vanessa said, running her fingers through her hair. “How do we go on from here?”

“I’m going to have to make a few calls tomorrow,” Domino said.

Wade rolled his eyes, taking off his mask. “I’m sure you will.” She crinkled her nose at the sight of his face. “See, now you’ve just gone and made your way a little higher up on my shit list.” He glared at Domino who flipped him off.

“So, I take it that it didn’t go well?” Weasel questioned.

Wade glared over at him and pointed to his nub of a leg. “Things went dandy! We actually just sat around, and finger fucked those guys for a few hours. Really great bonding experience.”

“That doesn’t explain the missing leg.”

Wade facepalmed being completely done with the night. “Don’t yuck my yum, Wes.” He got up and hopped to the door. “ _I’m_ going to make a few calls tomorrow and save all of our asses. No more mistakes.” He hopped dramatically out the door. “I expected a little more from X-Force.” He shot pointedly over his shoulder as he continued hopping towards the exit.

He couldn’t believe that Vanessa nor Domino hadn’t questioned the information or the legitimacy of the sources. That was their only job! Wade was the guns and muscle, and they were supposed to be the voices of reason! The whole thing was fucked.

Dopinder was still, thankfully, waiting outside and dropped Wade off at his apartment. The neighbors were going at it like crazy, the poor kid probably couldn’t sleep. Wade hopped over to the room and didn’t hear anything, but he didn’t want to invade the kid’s privacy again. Wade hopped into the bathroom, placing the bazooka in the tub as he moved to remove the four or five bullets that remained lodged in him.

By the time four o’clock came around, Wade was just finding himself in bed, such a different mood from when he’d last been there. His dick perked up lazily, but he pushed those thoughts away and let himself fall asleep.

# ☠️💩🇱

“AHH!” Peter’s scream sounded from the bathroom.

Wade awoke with a start, immediately remembering the bazooka he’d left in the tub. Wade glanced at his bedside clock, 7:13 am. There was no further yelling, but Wade heard heavy metal being moved, then moments later the shower turned on. Wade let himself fall back asleep.

# ☠️💩🇱

Wade officially woke up around seven pm with both sets of legs feeling like literal death. He said he was going to make some calls, but his brain had other ideas.

His phone was filled with messages mainly from Vanessa and Dopinder, but there were a few in there from Weasel and Domino too. They were mostly just concerned messages that Wade really did not want to read right now. He took one more look at the phone then tossed it to the ground and tried to fall back asleep but it was futile.

_Last night was disgraceful. You fucked everything up._

[You always fuck things up, Wade.]

_How could you just run in like that without securing the information on your own? You should know by now that you can only trust yourself and now look where we are._

"I know, I know." Wade pulled off the mask he'd fallen asleep in and hit his head repeatedly. "I'm a dumb fucking piece of shit." HE accentuated each word with a. nasty punch to the face.

_Somebody needs to take control. Someone needs to fix this shithole of a situation._

[Somebody needs to bite the bullet.]

And that's exactly what he did.

# ☠️💩🇱

Lady Death greeted him with her usual charm and concern.

“Wade.” She nodded at him. “What happened?” She walked over and began stroking his head. Wade relaxed into the touch.

“I came here so I wouldn’t have to think about it.” He grumbled.

“You know that never works.”

Wade sighed. “Can it work today?”

“You always ask that, and the answer is always no.”

The black abyss around them seemed heavier today.

“I fucked everything up. I’m a fucking dumbass.”

“What’s new, Wade?” Wade rolled his eyes. “Every time you fuck up you come here, but you always go back and fix it.”

She was right. _Fuck,_ he hated when she was right.

Her bony fingers ran along Wade’s jawline longingly. “You have another.”

“Huh?” He leaned into her touch.

“A lover.”

“What do you mean?”

She swiped her arm through the black goo of the universe to portray an image of Peter wailing over his body.

Shit. The kid wasn’t supposed to be home until nine. Wade thought he’d have plenty of time.

“How quickly you move onto others.”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Lady.” He wanted to take it a step further, but something in his gut held him back. It felt different this time. Everything felt different. “What’s wrong with this place today? You’re acting weird too.”

“You don’t belong here. It’s forcing you out.” She answered calmly.

“I know _that_.” He’d bitten the bullet enough times to know when he was being resurrected, but it was a different sensation, different Lady Death, different universe matter. “It’s off, though.”

The image of Peter became clearer as the kid vomited. Wade winced. God this was fucking traumatizing for both of them.

Peter rushed from the room and Wade reached his hand out to the image of Peter. His hand went straight through the image which contracted and wobbled at his touch like jelly.

“Take me back.” He said finally. He turned around to meet Lady Death’s haunting, socketless glare. “I want to go back.”

“You say this place has changed.”

“It has!” Wade exclaimed, quickly looking back to Peter who was crooning to his body. “Take me back now.” He demanded.

“You say this place has changed.” She started again, placing a bony hand on his head. “But have you considered it’s you that’s different?”

“Me?” Wade shook off her hand without a second thought. She looked affronted and Wade realized what he’d just done. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” But the deed was done.

Lady Death moved quiet and quick behind Wade. “I should keep you here for myself.” She traced her fingers up and down Wade’s torso. “I should keep you from that omega.” She pointed to Peter’s weeping form.

“We both know your boyfriend would not like that,” Wade said, breaking free from her grasp.

The universe goo rippled.

Lady Death was distracted, and Wade felt himself nearing a complete regeneration.

It was time to make his exit.

He made a straight run for the image of Peter and jumped through. Light surrounded him with a flash of red and then-.

“FUCK!” Wade blinked up at the ceiling. He felt like death. Quite literally. 

“WADE!” Peter screamed from the other room. How long had he known Wade’s actual name?

Peter ran in just as Wade realized his mask was off and scrambled aimlessly to find it. Too late now. Peter’s expression never changed, however, staying concerned and panicked.

[He doesn’t think we’re disgusting?]

Peter kept rambling about help on the way, it was cute, but all Wade could focus on was his name coming out of Peter’s beautiful mouth.

“You said my name.” He felt a coughing fit come on and began coughing up blood. “My real name.” He managed between bloodied coughs.

“I…” Peter hesitated with an embarrassed, freckle-filled blush. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How long have you known?” He tried again.

Peter looked confused but reassured Wade that he was the confused one and made to call Tony. That’s the last thing Wade needed was to have Peter freak Tony out. Tony could take Peter away from him for a selfish mistake like this.

Wade sat up as he felt his skull reknitting itself together, stopping only when Peter began to dry heave. Everything was still fuzzy at the seams, Wade could hardly focus.

“It’s gonna be okay, Petey. It’s all good.” He managed finally.

And it was.

# ☠️💩🇱

Once all the questions were cleared up about what Peter had walked in on, the weight of what Wade had done fell upon both of them at once and Peter wailed in Wade’s arms. Peter’s whole body shook with tears and Wade was left to pathetically console him for his own dumb mistake. His second dumb mistake in 24 hours he thought to himself bitterly.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Wade traced his fingers along Peter’s wet cheeks. The nickname felt wrong on his tongue, so he tried again. “I’m sorry, baby boy.” He released a calming scent that Peter greedily drank from the air. He continued his crooning and apologies, feeling Peter’s whimpers grow few and far between until it was finally replaced with soft snores.

Wade sat in silence for a couple of minutes as the snoring grew louder.

“I fucked up.”

No boxes entertained his complaining. He was completely alone with his thoughts.

It was ironic how he wanted another bullet to fix what the first bullet had done, but he couldn’t stand to have Peter find him again.

After a few moments of lamenting on the bathroom floor, Wade slowly picked Peter and himself off the floor, carrying him to his bed.

Wade lay Peter down on the blue bedspread, combing the delicate curls out of his face. He lightly removed Peter’s glasses, placing them next to the rocks on his nightstand, laying partially on the kid as he did so.

Peter was wrapped around Wade’s form like a backward backpack, his grip refused to leave Wade.

“Good night, baby boy.” Wade tried once again to detach the omega from his bloodied shirt, but the grip refused to loosen. Wade sighed, looking around the room for something to replace Wade with, but there were no teddy bears or anything.

Wade tried to shift off the bed only to be pulled back in. Peter’s snores remained consistent as Wade snuggled back into the omega’s body heat. “Guess I’m stuck here tonight.” Wade stripped from his wet shirt and grabbed at the crumpled covers in the corner of the bed and placed it over himself and Peter.

“Good night, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like hearing from Wade's POV let me know! it's a lot of work to go back and rewrite these scenes, so if it's not flowing please let me know :') 
> 
> if you enjoyed please leave some love! I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> thank you all for the bookmarks, kudos, comments and subscriptions!! I love it!


	9. Mixed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internship fair starts and new lines are drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still trying to figure out how many chapters it's going to be but the general consensus seems to be somewhere around 21-24 or so. 
> 
> It's slow burn so i tried to include a little smut to quench ur spideypool thurst, that being said it is a TW: dubious consent i believe so I'm adding it to cover my bases.
> 
> also new character added! i've been excited to write this part of the story arc for a while now!

Peter woke up with a pounding headache. He kept his eyes closed as he snuggled into the warmth of his bed. His alarm still hadn’t gone off, so he could afford a few more minutes of sleep.

He fell back into a dreamless sleep only to be awoken by a loud snore.

Peter jumped in the bed; eyes open wide to find Wade’s sleeping form draped across the mattress. The previous night came rushing back to him like a gut punch.

“Ugh.” Peter sat up and wiped away the sleep from his eyes. He clicked his phone on and turned off his alarm that was set to go off in twelve minutes, wondering what to do about the alpha in his bed. Peter slowly moved his leg that was trapped under Wade’s torso, hoping it would stir the man, but his snores continued.

He’d technically seen a dead body not even twelve hours ago and yet he felt strangely calm. He needed to make sure it didn’t happen again though, regardless of whether or not Wade could regenerate.

It was strangely comforting to Peter knowing that Wade was the one protecting him and could heal any fatal wound. He now knew part of why the Avengers had stuck him with Wade. He could now also see why they were hesitant as well though, he was a deranged, dangerous, lunatic.

He couldn’t help but trust the alpha after last night. He’d seen Wade at his worst, and Wade had seen him at his most vulnerable. He remembered how Wade had calmed him, how he’d apparently taken him to bed. Peter noted that none of his clothes had been touched, and Wade was a respectable distance from him on the bed as well. He didn’t feel threatened or violated in the slightest.

It was odd.

He needed to get on with his morning routine soon he realized with a quick glance at his phone.

Peter yawned loudly in another attempt, then looked to Wade. Nothing. He jumped up and down from where he sat on the bed, causing Wade to flip over onto his lap.

“Oh, jeez.”

Peter glanced down to where Wade’s face was now up close and personal with his morning wood. The omega blushed and scooted backward, but Wade followed his warmth, wrapping his muscular arms around the bottom of Peter’s torso, holding him in place. Peter cleared his throat, his erection bobbed at the movement. Having a dick was annoying as hell, it did whatever the hell it wanted whenever it wanted, Peter thought bitterly as he willed it away. He was doing an alright job of it too when he looked down and his suspicions were confirmed.

Peter’s clothes had not been touched, but Wade… Wade, indeed, was not wearing a shirt.

Peter’s heart fluttered at the sight of his chiseled body. The omega blushed as his boner slowly returned to its full glory.

It would totally be fucked up if he jerked off right now. Really fucked up… Totally against guy code, right? Peter’s stomach flipped excitedly at the idea.

No, Peter berated himself, it was wrong to even think about that kind of thing. He knew his feelings for Wade were already confusing enough, he didn’t need to add this to their blossoming friendship if it could even be labeled as one.

He could feel Wade’s hot breath releasing upon his erection and he moaned pathetically. Peter stopped breathing. The snoring continued on undisturbed. Peter released the breath he’d been holding.

“Would you go down!” He whispered angrily to his dick. How was he supposed to wake up Wade when he was obviously going to see a boner as soon as he opened his eyes. He facepalmed at a loss for what to do.

His face heated, squinting his eyes closed as a rogue hand made its way down his stomach. “This is so messed up. So, so messed up.” Peter’s stomach swirled at the first, light brush of his fingers against his strained erection.

He bit his lip, hard at the first full stroke. “Mmph.” He licked at his top lip teasingly, focusing on the hot breath then gave himself another stroke. His erection tingled, jumping as he opened his eyes and looked across the span of Wade’s naked back. He bit his lip again as he stroked three times in quick succession, nearly pushing him over the edge already.

Wade let out another breath against Peter’s erection and he helplessly bucked into it. He stopped quickly, heart dropping at his sudden movement. His erection was madly leaking now, a dark spot was visible through his red shorts. Wade didn’t move, his breath continued on.

Peter squinted his eyes at Wade’s scent glands. The omega pressed his lips together, tempted to lean forward and get a whiff of Wade’s morning scent. Just the thought of the alpha’s scent had him whimpering.

This was so messed up.

It was obvious there was some chemistry between them, Peter wasn’t naïve but this, this was a whole other level.

Peter reached his hand back in his shorts and continued to stroke, this time throwing caution to the wind as he pumped in a savage fashion. His toes curled and uncurled with each stroke until finally he rode his hand to completion.

He sputtered out a moan and panted in relief as hot cum splattered in his boxers. Wade’s hot breath became too much for Peter’s waning erection and he knee-jerked, knocking Wade in the face.

“Mm,” Wade grumbled sleepily. He tried to push Peter’s knee away and move back into their previous position, but Peter refused to budge.

He panicked as the sleeping alpha became more and more awake. Peter could still feel the heat on his face, could still smell the want that lingered in the air.

“Peter?” Wade asked, peeping an eye open at the embarrassed omega.

“H-hi, Wade.” Stop stuttering! Peter wanted to facepalm again. He was totally giving himself away. “I’ve got to go get ready.” He said and discreetly hid the wet spot in his pants as he made a break for the bathroom.

“Alright, baby boy.” A burst of peaches sprang from Peter’s scent glands at Wade’s scratchy morning voice calling him his nickname. He desperately clamped his hands over them, hoping Wade wouldn’t smell anything and locked himself in the bathroom.

“You are a _creep_ , Peter Parker.” He hissed quietly at his reflection. His scent was stinking up the bathroom, but the smell only made him release more of it. He whimpered pathetically and hopped in the shower hoping it would drown away his guilt.

When he went back into his room, the lingering smell of peaches was there making him blush. Wade had definitely smelled everything. Peter flopped on the bed in his towel, still dripping wet.

By the time he dressed and walked to the kitchen, his blush hadn’t dissipated. The whole apartment smelled of Peter’s want and it was horrifying. Wade was tucked away in his room and Peter wondered if he pieced two and two together and hated Peter.

A door opening had Peter jumping in the air.

“You look like a deer in headlights, kid.” Wade sighed. Oh no, Wade was about to talk about boundaries. Peter had gone and fucked everything up. “Should we talk about last night?”

“You mean this morning?” Peter was confused. Did Wade think he jacked it last night?

“What happened this morning?” Wade questioned. Peter shook his head, eyes wide. “Anyway, I feel bad about what you walked in on.” He rubbed sheepishly at his mask. “It must’ve been traumatizing, kid. I’m very sorry.”

Oof. Another conversation topic Peter wasn’t excited to get into. “It was.” He admitted, though his mind was still on earlier that morning. Had he really not noticed the horny scent in the air?

“You asked me if I wanted to talk about it last night-.”

“Do you?” Peter asked realizing he was in the clear.

“Do you?” Wade retorted back. “I feel so fucking horrible and the apartment smells crazy right now and it’s all because of me.”

Peter’s glands perked at the notion of Wade smelling him. Another wave of peaches released itself into the air without Peter’s permission.

Wade sniffed the air. “See! I’ve gone and fucked everything up.”

Peter shook his head roughly. “You did not. I’m sorry about my scent.” He added sheepishly.

“Baby boy, I could drown in your scent.” Peter gasped. “But I don’t want to be smelling it because you’re frightened or sad.” Wade rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Oh, Peter laughed, if only he knew.

“I’m sorry you had to-.” He sighed and looked Peter directly in the eyes, “I’m sorry I was selfish. I’m sorry I didn’t think about how my actions would affect you.”

Now that Wade had an explanation for his scent and Peter no longer felt on edge, the darkness of last night fully crept back into Peter’s mind. Wade had said it was a part of his life, but Peter couldn’t handle something of that caliber being a regular in his life.

Peter nodded to the couch and they both sat down. He smiled inwardly at the way their knees positioned against one another’s.

He inhaled deeply, steeling his thoughts. “I think that I have a few ground rules I want to go over.” Wade nodded. “I don’t care if you think I’m home or not. I don’t care if I’m in Ohio or in fucking Tokyo. Just call me next time. Talk to me. I can’t…” Peter started and then trailed off. There were tears forming in his eyes that he quickly wiped at. “I can’t have you doing that kind of thing again.”

“But I can regenerate-.” Wade attempted lamely.

“I’m not talking about your powers here, Wade.” Wade lowered his head ashamedly. “That’s so scary, Wade.” Peter’s bottom lip quivered. It had been so graphic, so devastating. Peter’s heart clenched at the memory.

“Petey,” Wade rubbed at Peter’s knee. Peter still refused to meet his eyes.

Peter couldn’t help but notice Wade wasn’t wearing any mask, nothing to cover up his skin aside from a shirt he’d quickly grabbed. He hadn’t thought to cover his face though. What did that mean? Peter’s heart fluttered. God, he was such a horny teenager. The omega blushed at the thought. The only people he’d ever shown sexual interest in were the fucking Avengers and _that_ obviously was not going to happen, but why Wade? He was a murderer. He was not a pageant beauty, he wasn’t even necessarily kind, but Peter’s body thrummed at his every touch.

He glanced up finally, seeing Wade’s blue eyes shine brightly in the morning light that had filtered in through the blinds. This was definitely romantic. It’s weird how he'd only ever truly seen dramatic, head-over-heels romantic moments on TV and how the music would swell, and the camera angle would shift to just focus on the adoration in the couple’s mystified faces.

There was no music, no dramatic camera angles, nothing of the sort that would cue anyone into the painful excitement Peter felt in his heart.

Was it even a romantic moment? Was it just a figment of his imagination?

Peter was delusional.

“Please, just talk to me next time. Seriously, dude.” Peter tacked on the last part to sound as casual as possible. He’d had a romantic epiphany for fucksake just from looking into his striking, stunning blue eyes! Pathetic omega, he scorned himself.

Wade nodded. “Gotcha, Pete.”

Now Wade was the one refusing eye contact. Had Peter been totally obvious with his oogling and now Wade was uncomfortable? Peter wanted to smack himself upside the head. His second gender was such a pain sometimes, making his emotions painfully exaggerated and wild. Could this whole thing just be a misunderstanding because Wade was the first alpha Peter had gotten to know?

Peter felt a weight lift from his chest. Yes, this was infatuation based on their second genders. He smiled lightly to himself not feeling as pathetic.

🕷️🕸️🕷️

A little over a week had come and gone, and Peter and Wade fell into their own weird routine. Nothing of Wade’s suicide had been brought up again, Peter’s secret jerk off session and infatuated remained locked up tightly, and Peter had even managed to get a decent night’s sleep. Wade for the most part kept his mask off while they ate and watched TV, but Peter couldn’t help but notice its presence randomly.

Each day he had his internship, directly after the internship he would go with Tony to train, and eventually, he’d convinced Wade to teach him some of the ‘dirtier’ moves. His internship was in full swing as the internship fair was starting today. Michelle in the week leading up to it had been uncharacteristically excited for it, mentioning her friend was going to be joining their group at the fair.

Peter steeled himself for the chaos of a whole other three internship groups joining together but was surprised at just how few people there actually were. Okay, it was still a decent amount, like forty or so new people, but Peter had expected hundreds.

Peter walked into their usual space to find a lanky, yet very attractive boy in a white Oscorp lab coat chatting enthusiastically with Michelle. Michelle’s curls were tangled in the guy’s tousled auburn locks as they chatted closely. Ned was notably less excited as he seemed left out of their loop.

Weird.

The boy turned fully towards Peter and he was able to take in his face. Blue eyes, much quieter and grayer than Wade’s bright ones, had dark circles framing them. His nose was strong, and straight, leading down to supple red lips. He looked like a tired mess but in the most attractive way possible. 

And his smile.

Peter’s heart pulsated dramatically as the boy stuck out his bony hand. “You must be Peter.” Peter could feel his scent glands flaring up. “I’ve heard nothing but good things.” He acted like he was letting the omega in on a secret. “I’m Harry.”

Peter nearly giggled as he noticed Ned rolling his eyes from the chair behind Harry. “Nice to meet you.” Peter smiled and shook his hand back. “How are you liking Stark Industries so far?”

Harry was pretty in the sense that he could walk out during a savage hangover and look effortlessly hot. What was with all these attractive people being in his new life? Holy hell was he missing out in Ohio.

“Definitely a nice switch from Oscorp. My dad runs me dry over there.” He rolled his eyes as if to say, ‘typical dads.’ “I’ve definitely been looking forward to these three days.”

“So has she,” Ned added in lamely pointing to Michelle who hit him in the arm. “What!” He exclaimed offended. “It’s true! Right, Peter?”

“It is cool to see you again,” Michelle added slyly.

“Yeah,” Harry said stretching his arms behind his head casually. “It’s been, what? Almost a year?”

“A little over,” Michelle added nonchalantly.

“So, how do you guys know each other?” Peter asked, moving around their lab table to grab his equipment for the day. He’d missed the big welcoming ceremony as he missed his train, and then the one after that, and then got off on the wrong stop. It had been an eventful morning. There was still some unspoken tension between Wade and himself that had been messing him up, he couldn’t shake it.

Harry smirked over at Michelle. “She was a huge asshole to me junior year of high school.” She scoffed at him. “We became best friends instantly.”

Peter raised a questioning brow. “Do you know Harry too, Ned?” He and Michelle had gone to the same high school.

Harry laughed and put an arm around Ned who looked like he wanted to shove it right off of his shoulder. “I missed this guy by a year! I was homeschooled senior year so I could focus on learning the ins and outs of my dad’s company.”

He kept mentioning his dad. Huh.

“What’s his company?” Peter finally asked.

There was the smirk again. Harry pointed to his lab coat. “Oscorp.”

Oh, this was AWESOME! Peter’s nerdiness had been fully unleashed.

“Harry Osborn?” Peter knew exactly who his dad was. Oscorp was Peter’s second dream job next to Stark Industries, of course.

Harry’s thousand-watt smile pierced Peter’s brown eyes. “The one and only.”

“That is so cool! I have so many questions for you about his projects!” Peter rambled on for an inordinate amount of time and Harry politely answered every question, nearly meeting Peter’s own enthusiasm.

“You two nerds done nerding? We do have some assignments to complete.” Michelle finally interrupted. Peter blushed and looked up to an equally flustered Harry. Ned looked a lot calmer and shot Peter a knowing smile. God, Peter was completely transparent. “Peter and Ned, you guys can work on objective one, I’ve got something else I’m trying today.” She gave a sly glance to where Harry had steeled himself.

He joined her over at the absorbance reader and the robot pipette handler leaving Ned and Peter on the plate shakers and boring beakers.

Peter couldn’t help but feel a bit left out as he and Michelle were quickly and quietly whispering amongst themselves. Ned shot Peter a sharp look then pointed his eyes to the two behind them. Peter rolled his eyes and nodded. Ned stuck out a tongue and Peter giggled, drawing the other two’s attention.

Peter coughed and turned back towards his green liquid hydrocarbon fuel-filled beaker. “This is pretty cool, huh?”

The goal of the internship was to further scientific advancements on green, clean energy and Peter’s group had been tasked with renewable fuel. They’d already been developing something the week prior, so they’d had a base of what they wanted to do already, but with Michelle ditching them for the new guy it felt a little less like the group work he’d been expecting.

They finished up shortly after lunch and were released early. Harry ran to catch up with Peter who had a day off from training with Steve. He and Wade were still on for later that night after he’d finished work.

Peter was walking out the front with Ned when Harry and Michelle caught up to them.

“Hey, wanna hang?” Harry smiled. It didn’t seem like a question, but Peter didn’t really mind. The more friends he could make the better. “We were gonna go get some bubble tea or some shit.” Harry continued on. Michelle walked in front of him and out the door but stopped to wait outside.

“Yeah, sure.” Peter nodded and smiled lightly as they walked outside. Ned chuffed next to him. “What kind of tea do you normally drink, Ned,” Peter asked pointedly. They were not leaving Ned out.

Ned squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “I’m an Oolong kind of guy. What about you, Peter?”

“I’ll be honest, I’ve never had it.” Harry perked up at that. “It sounds good though.”

Harry put his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “I think I know a flavor you’ll like.” Peter blushed brightly. Men were… yeah.

“Oh, yeah?” He gulped.

Harry’s gray eyes twinkled down at him. “Yeah.” He patted Peter on the back and chatted idly as he led the group to a high-end-looking tea place.

The outside of the building was molded with light-colored wood, branded with the name of the restaurant in it. The whole district they were in was high-end. Everyone who passed was wearing some kind of designer or had an expensive phone.

“Do they have a dress code?” Peter asked, feeling severely underdressed.

Harry scoffed. “No, you’re good.”

Michelle smiled lightly at him and walked in first, then Ned, then Peter and Harry who had held the door open for him.

Ned ordered his Oolong bubble tea, Michelle some sort of hot drink, then Harry stepped up. “I’ll have a red bean milk tea, and Peter.” He looked over to Peter and smiled. “He’ll have a peach black tea. Can you add popping pearls to it, please?” The cashier nodded and Peter blushed.

He sort of hated the Harry had been ballsy enough to order from him when he didn’t even know him but _damn_ was he hot. If Wade had ordered for him would it be the same? Stop, Peter mentally smacked himself, thinking of him like that. It’s weird, he berated himself further.

“So, Michelle tells me you’re new to the city.” Peter nodded sitting down next to Harry at the table Michelle had grabbed for them. “How’s the adjustment been?”

“It’s really weird coming from such a small town to a city I’ve never been to before,” Peter answered honestly.

Harry looked confused at his response for a moment but continued on. “What was Ohio like? Just a bunch of cornfields?”

“And racists.” He added then shrugged. “Pretty dull.” New York was definitely a change in pace, but it was much needed.

Harry laughed. “You’re funny, you know that?” He slapped Peter on the back lightly. “Michelle said you were, but I thought she was just being her pessimistic, sarcastic self.”

“I don’t think she’s pessimistic.” Ned huffed, “She’s a huge softie and hides it with sarcasm.” He said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked over to Michelle, pretending to be offended. “You change on me, Mich?” She rolled her eyes and flipped him off from across the wooden table. “Nope, still the sarcastic asshole from junior year.”

Ned looked seconds away from ripping Harry to shreds, but their order came just in time to distract him.

Harry picked up two cups. “Here you go, Peter.” He handed Peter a cup filled with golden liquid.

“Peach was an interesting choice.” Had he smelled Peter’s scent? The omega wondered if he’d accidentally given himself away again.

The brunet shrugged. “It reminded me of you.” Peter blushed at Harry’s intense gaze.

“You met him today?” Ned responded crossly.

“Sometimes you meet people that you feel like you’ve known forever.” Even Michelle looked dubious at the statement. Harry was definitely laying it on thick, that was for sure, but Peter didn’t know if he really minded. He was flattered if he was being honest with himself.

They chatted idly about the internship and science for an hour, staying long after their tea had been finished. Peter’s phone alarm beeped, interrupting their conversation, letting him know his shift started in thirty minutes.

The four wrapped things up quickly, promising to do the same thing tomorrow after the internship fair then headed out.

“I’m headed this way.” Peter pointed across the street. “Bye guys!” The other three headed left of the shop.

Harry faltered. “Uh, I’m actually going that way too.” Michelle raised her brow at him but then smirked. “Peter, wait up!”

Peter slowed from the crosswalk he was approaching allowing Harry to catch up to him.

Harry and Peter waved goodbye to Ned and Michelle who headed in the opposite direction.

“How long is it gonna take you to actually get home now?” Peter chuckled calling out Harry’s bluff.

The brunet ran a hand through his short locks sheepishly. “Well, I can always catch a cab.” He blushed slightly and bumped his shoulder into Peter’s own.

Peter hummed. It was quiet for a while, but the omega couldn’t deny that he had a lot on his mind. Harry was obviously very good at putting up a front, but why in front of Ned and Harry? And why was Michelle eating it up? 

“You have a very sturdy persona.” Peter finally said, breaking the silence.

Harry seemed genuinely caught off guard by his comment. “What’s that mean?”

“I just wonder who you are under all those walls.” Peter’s filter was obviously missing. He blushed from being so open with someone he’d just met. Harry was coming onto him pretty strongly, though.

“I-.” Harry started and trailed off. The quietness washed over them as Harry considered his next words. “You’re pretty alright, Parker.”

“Is it hard being the son of Norman Oswald?” It would explain why Harry felt the need to play up his happy charismatic disposition he’d been portraying all day.

“You have no idea.” His voice had shifted from the cocky, nearing arrogant tone he’d had all day to bare and drained.

“You don’t have to act a certain way around me or Ned though, you can just be you.” Peter spared a quick glance in the other boy’s direction noting how Harry was focused more on the sidewalk. “I think Ned would like the real you better too.”

“He did seem to hate me.”

“Hate’s a strong word.” Peter laughed. “Definitely wasn’t the best first impression though.” They nodded at each other awkwardly, coming to a halt on the sidewalk. “Well, this is my stop,” Peter said lamely as they stood in front of El Vaquero.

“You live here?” Harry questioned shocked.

Peter laughed. “No, silly.” He hit Harry lightly on the shoulder. “I work here.”

Peter felt bare in front of Harry without his lab coat. There Harry was wearing the latest designers and trends and Peter was in a three-year-old blue Target T-shirt and ill-fitting jeans.

“That’s cool.” Peter giggled. Actually giggled. Harry looked at him with a warm, breathtaking smile. “You’re cute.”

Peter felt the air being sucked out of him. “Huh?”

“I mean it.” Harry shrugged. “I’ve been hitting on you all day.” He leaned into Peter like he was telling him a secret. “And that wasn’t just part of the persona.” Then winked.

Peter felt his whole face on fire, his scent glands flaring quickly and dramatically. “I- Jeez, sorry,” Peter said attempting to pull the collar of his shirt over his glands. Of course Peter had realized he was being hit on, but hearing it out loud from Harry was another thing entirely.

“I should let you get to work.” Harry’s eyes grew dark, his own glands fluttering a bit, releasing a simmering wooden scent. Alpha.

Peter’s eyes glistened.

“Bye, Peter.”

🕷️🕸️🕷️

Peter came back from work high on dopamine and $84 richer. Harry’s words still replayed in his mind as he walked through the door with a dreamy sigh.

“What hot date did you just get back from?”

Peter startled only then noticing Wade’s form peeking out from around the fridge. “My job?” Had he been completely obvious?

“Sounds fun?” Wade parroted him.

Peter rolled his eyes. He took off his work apron and placed it on one of the barstools surrounding the counter. “Are you gonna train me tonight like you promised or what?”

Wade dropped the ingredients he had cradled in his arms onto the counter. “I don’t remember promising anything.” He snatched up a jar of pickles that had begun to roll away. “Also, don’t sass me, kid.”

“Sass you.” Peter rolled his eyes. “You said you would train me, and we’ve only had two sessions!” Wade looked like he wanted to interrupt but the omega continued on. “Plus, you just taught me basic stuff! I want to know how to do the underground dirty stuff too.” Peter grumbled.

The past two sessions they’d had Wade kept his distance, only teaching him what was necessary. All of the material was basically just blocking and evading, nothing on the offensive. Peter also couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t at all like the hands-on approach Steve and the Avengers took with his training and it was absolutely frustrating. Did he not think Peter would be able to learn?

Did he not want to touch Peter?

Peter looked down at his scrawny, pale hands then at his worn-out out of style jeans. He was a pathetic-looking omega, really. The male omegas Peter had seen online were all short, chubby, cute, and there Peter was: gaunt, mediocre height, and fatigued looking. He was a failure of a male omega and Wade didn’t want to touch him.

ERG! Peter wanted to smack his head. Where were all these nesting and pleasing alpha thoughts coming from? He’d never cared about that shit in the past, so why now?

“When you’re ready for ‘non-basic stuff,’” Wade abandoned whatever concoction of a sandwich he was making and added finger quotes, “Then I’ll teach it to you.” Wade placed a piece of bread over the foot-high sandwich completing it. “I’ve gotta tell you though, you’re still pretty green, kid.”

“I know I am, but how am I supposed to protect myself if all I can do is block people?” Peter’s lip wobbled slightly. “Please, Wade. Please show me how to do the stuff you do.” He was not about to be attacked and injected again. He wouldn’t allow himself to be. “I need you, Wade.” He whimpered.

Wade gasped, blue eyes opening completely to stare at Peter. “Do you see how amazing this thing looks?” He’d gestured to the gargantuan mess of a sandwich that was leaking mayo and who knows what onto the counter.

Peter noted the alphas flared scent glands. He was getting under Wade’s skin and he couldn’t deny how giddy it made him. “Wade, please.” He tried again using his best puppy dog eyes.

“Hmurph durbish canophaba,” Wade responded through a mouth full of food. Peter eyed him unimpressed. Wade finally gulped down his bite. “Fine, you wanna train? Let’s go.” Wade threw the remaining, quite large, chunk of sandwich in his throat and motioned Peter into the living room.

Peter followed closely behind the alpha’s muscled form, steeling himself. “Should I move the couch?” Wade hummed and helped Peter scooch it to the windows.

“Alright,” Wade said once they stood in front of each other. “You seem not shit at blocking so that’s good, so I guess let’s focus on punching and kicking form?” Wade huffed. “I don’t fucking know I’m not a teacher.”

“You offered to teach me in the first place.” Peter supplied. He toed off his shoes and took off his belt, setting them on the couch.

Wade shrugged off his hoodie, leaving a gray t-shirt and his Deadpool mask. “Yeah, yeah.” He waved Peter off. “Never thought you’d actually take me up on it.”

The alpha’s bulging muscles strained in his t-shirt, mocking Peter’s pathetic noodle arms. He couldn’t help but notice the scars on his arms seemed to move slightly.

Peter snapped himself out of checking Wade out. “Why wouldn’t I? You seem to know what you’re doing. I would be dumb as hell not to see you as another asset.” Fuck, did _not_ mean to say that.

“Asset, gotcha.” Wade didn’t seem too upset, but Peter had felt bad the second it left his mouth.

They were still flirting around the idea of them having moved out of the stranger and enemy territory to that of friends and that was not something a friend would say to another friend. Neither is jacking off to them, Peter’s subconscious unhelpfully added. Their whole relationship was just a giant question mark to Peter.

“That came off wrong.” Peter mentally berated himself for sounding so cold. “Listen, I…”

Could he trust Wade? The omega felt comfortable around Wade, but they were in a strange position. Everything Peter knew about ‘normal interactions’ went completely out the window when it concerned Wade and the Avengers. After everything that had happened to them last night, Peter decided to take a chance and confide in Wade. If anyone would understand his predicament it would be Wade.

“I don’t completely trust the Avengers.” Peter quickly blurted. “Or you yet.” Wade looked at him blankly through the mask though didn’t seem upset. “But I feel more comfortable knowing I have moves and an ally that they don’t know I have.” Peter quickly exhaled feeling like he should’ve just bit his tongue. “Sorry, I’m not very good with words right now. Is it- it’s kind of hot in here, isn’t it?” Peter pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling the heat leak out from beneath it.

“You’re pretty funny, kid. I’m not too good with words either.” Wade scratched at the back of his mask, his arm muscles protruding as he did. “To be fair, when I first brought training up, I didn’t mean actually training you, kid.” He winked at Peter.

He seemed to use humor and obnoxiousness to avoid heavier topics, which, for the first time Peter was extremely glad for.

“I know you didn’t.” Wade looked startled, clearly not expecting Peter’s response. “That’s why I appreciate anything you can teach me.”

Wade hummed. “Then let’s get to it, Petey.” He moved one step back from where Peter stood in the middle of the cleared living room. It was nowhere near the size of the Avenger’s training room, but it wasn’t small enough to be too much of a hindrance.

“Yeah, okay!” Peter smiled and crouched into the starting position Steve had shown him. “So, should I go first or are you going to show me something new? Or-.” Peter was interrupted by a heavy fist whizzing past his face. “Holy _SHIT_!” Peter ducked at just the right time. 

Another fist was sent his way, though it was obvious to Peter that Wade was purposefully missing him. He could also tell that Wade’s punches were at full force too which scared the shit out of him.

He ducked and dodged another flurry of punches as he and Wade danced across the living room. Peter was careful to watch his surroundings, making sure he was never backing himself into a wall.

At this point, Peter was breathing heavily and Wade, well Wade was completely fine. His punches were still at the same intensity as before, his breathing hadn’t yet hitched, and he had no problem keeping up with Peter’s footwork. If anything, he was slowing himself down for the omega’s sake.

“Are we just gonna dance or are you gonna fight back, kid?” Wade grunted as he pushed Peter back into the wall adjacent to Peter’s room. A deep, dizzying scent erupted from Wade’s neck nearly causing Peter to fall over.

Peter grunted and used the last of the lessening space he had between himself and the wall as momentum to fling a nasty right hook at Wade’s head.

It was easily dodged, but Wade nodded with approval. “Nice. Now try to get some kicks in.” Peter was about to point out that his lessons hadn’t gone that far with the Avengers when Wade’s long-ass leg reached around and struck Peter’s side.

He’d managed a weak high block, but his arm was ringing with pain afterward. Peter pushed forward and attempted to imitate the same kick back at Wade.

This was definitely a different way to train, Peter thought as his kick landed against Wade’s forearm. Pain blistered across Peter’s calf from the contact. Damn, even when he was the one landing hits it freaking hurt.

Peter grunted in pain, feeling the intensity radiating off of Wade, realizing he had to get on the same level. He shook himself from his usual training with the Avengers and even the training he’d previously received from Wade.

This was completely different.

Peter steeled himself for another kick, picking up on the way Wade took a step backward. This time he felt the kick coming and rolled along the wall out of the way. He wasted no time in striking back immediately forcing Wade away from the wall until they were once again in the middle of the living room.

“Watch your knee bend. Don’t go down too far or I can easily push you over.” Wade panted slightly.

Peter nodded and tried again, making sure the inertia of the kick wasn’t completely from the bend. This kick hurt less, it felt a lot smoother, and if the grunt from Wade was anything to go off of, it was a lot stronger.

Wade retaliated with a barrage of different punches. Peter watched each of them as he dodged them, noting their differences, and swiftly repeated them back. He took note of how Wade dodged them all and attempted to do the same, but a harsh punch that was just a bit too fast for Peter made contact and he stumbled back at its weight.

Peter staggard backward toward the couch, flipping onto it as Wade stormed forward, blank mask disguising his intent. He held his breath as Wade towered over him.

“Not bad.” Wade nodded above him, apparently impressed. “You need to work on your face while you’re fighting though, you look terrified.” Peter let out an unexpected snort once he’d realized the horrified expression that had previously been on his face. “For a week of training that’s pretty impressive, Peter.” Wade’s syrupy voice dripped deeply over Peter’s name.

Peter was already flushed but felt his cheeks warm with a striking blush. “Thanks.”

His thoughts scrambled back to the intoxicating scent Wade had released. The way Wade was standing over him, strong arms trapping Peter on the couch had him gasping. He couldn’t help himself from releasing his own scent to mingle with Wade’s leftover scent and the sweat that stained the air.

He knew the exact moment his scent had hit Wade as the whites of his mask widened dramatically. “Oh, baby boy.” His voice was dripping sex. Peter gulped, eyes dazed and wide. “We should train together more often.” And just like that, the arms were removed one by one leaving a stunned Peter on the couch. 

Peter stopped himself from whining at the loss of contact. The whole room smelled dirty and enticing. It was an unknown taboo scent to Peter, but one that made his stomach flip. His lower region ached embarrassingly.

“Can you show me those kicks and punches again?” Peter managed to get out. He regretfully stood up from the couch and made his way to the middle of the living room again.

“Don’t you think you should calm down a bit first, kid?” Wade’s voice was rough and deep with want; Peter could hear it clearly.

His erection was still there, but so was Wade’s.

“Wade.” Peter gulped, immediately regretting saying his name out loud. The sight of the alpha’s large print against his pants had Peter losing his train of thought. Wade was unreadable with the mask and Peter was definitely not ready for what he was asking for. Peter changed his course. “I think you’re right.”

“About what?” Wade stayed completely still in front of him. His fists were clenched tightly causing his large biceps to flex.

Peter blushed. “I need to calm down.”

Wade nodded immediately and moved to tug the couch back into place. He looked lost in his thoughts as Peter awkwardly helped him resituate the living room. More questions were added to the status of their relationship for Peter as he mulled over the past few minutes.

He was glad Wade didn’t push him at all. He felt a lot more comfortable around Wade knowing that he wasn’t forcing him into uncomfortable situations and respected Peter’s hot and cold boundaries with ease.

“Thank you.” Peter piped up as Wade walked into the kitchen. Whether he was thanking Wade for the training or for backing off, he didn’t know. Probably both. Mostly the latter. “I like how you train me.” Peter blushed, mentally facepalming at how it sounded.

“Do you now?” Wade’s back was facing Peter as he fiddled with the dishwasher. He sounded far off, still stuck in his head.

“I just mean you put it into perspective.” Peter tentatively moved into the kitchen to help him unload and reload. “It’s a lot faster paced too.” Okay, Peter thought, just shut up. “Thank you.” He repeated.

The alpha nodded. “Course, kid.” He was refusing to make eye-contact.

Holy hell this was awkward.

Peter finished reloading and quickly scurried off to his room. He shut the door as nonchalantly as he could before sinking to the floor. His heart was still pounding from earlier and his erection was painfully still there.

His stomach growled on cue and Peter groaned.

The omega sighed and ignored both the erection and his hunger and slipped into bed, willing the day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did y'all think?
> 
> comments, kudos, bookmarks make me one very happy writer!!


	10. Jealousy Comes in Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes closer with Harry and Wade is none too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens! jealous wade in this chapter too btw
> 
> sooo this is the last chapter I had pre-written, hopefully I'll have more time to write this week!

Peter woke up painfully alone, missing the warmth of yesterday’s company. The whole apartment was quiet as Peter showered and readied himself for the second day of the internship fair. He wasn’t ballsy enough to venture into Wade’s room, but he noted that the lights were off, and the door was slightly ajar. Weird.

He pulled on his lab coat, looking around one last time for Wade, but couldn’t find him. Peter shrugged and left, noting that for once he was going to be early for his train.

He arrived a few minutes before his train, taking the short ride that let out right by El Vaquero only to see a very familiar face.

“Harry?” Peter called across the street.

Harry was leaning against the wall on his phone with his lab coat draped over his right arm. At Peter’s call, he looked around, stopping to smile and wave once he’d noticed Peter. “Hey, man!”

Harry looked as gorgeous as ever in their standard slacks and white button-up that most wore under their lab coats. Peter could clearly see that Harry wasn’t as lanky as he appeared, noting the ripples of muscles through the light shirt.

Peter jogged to him with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

Harry put his phone away and picked up a drink carrier. “Just thought you could use a bit of company.” He shrugged. “Plus, we’re actually going the same way this time. I usually get my coffee from just over there.” He pointed to the Bean Hut. “Which brings me to my next surprise.” He shifted and showed Peter two icey drinks. “Pick your poison: caramel or chocolate mocha?”

Peter greedily eyed both. “What do you normally get?”

He laughed. “Whichever one you don’t want is what I usually get.”

“Great.” Peter rolled his eyes with a smile plucking the chocolate one from the carrier. Harry patted him on the back and gestured for them to walk.

Harry threw out the drink carrier and their straw wrappers. “I wish I interned with you so we could do this every day.”

A pang of sadness hit Peter. “Me too.” He responded genuinely. “We still have one more day though!”

“Want to hang out today and tomorrow then?” Harry asked as they waited for a crossing signal.

The omega smiled. It felt nice to have actual connections with people already in the new city. “I can do today, but tomorrow I have work.”

“Gotcha.” Harry loosely held Peter’s elbow as they crossed the street. “You can come hang at my place if you’d be down? I just got a PS5 and I already have Hitman, Resident Evil, and Cyberpunk.”

Peter couldn’t help from blushing at Harry’s contact with his elbow. It was so subtle yet so thoughtful it made Peter’s heart burst. It didn’t even seem like Harry had realized he’d done it which made it all the more adorable.

“Of course.” Peter hadn’t played any videogames in a while as he was too scared to mess with Wade’s PS5 and he’d left his Xbox back in Ohio. “What’s your favorite game so far?”

“Resident Evil,” Harry beamed. “Hands down one of the best games I’ve played.” They were only a block or so away from Stark Tower, so Harry slid on his lab coat. “What about you?” He asked as he struggled to balance his drink and put on the coat while walking.

Peter nodded. “I’m more of an Animal Crossing guy myself.”

“Lucky for you, I also have a Switch.” He winked at Peter. “I only just started a month ago and haven’t touched it yet so it’s all yours, my friend.”

“I’m gonna fill that museum.” Peter nodded determinedly to himself.

Harry snorted from beside him. “It’s a lot different from the Wii version, you’d be surprised.” Harry opened the door for Peter who blushed.

Peter hummed and straightened his coat out as they walked through the main lobby. “Michelle and Ned will be so excited.”

Peter didn’t want Harry leaving out Ned so he made it clear that he would be there too.

Harry’s face looked briefly annoyed as they walked into the entrance room of the internship area. “Of course.” He schooled his face into a smile. “Hopefully one of these days I’ll be able to have some one-on-one time with you, Peter.” He lowered his voice.

Oh, damn. Peter was freaking daft. Harry was trying to, to… you know… and Peter had gone ahead and cockblocked himself. “There’s always time after the fair is over,” Peter added cheekily, pretending he meant to play hard to get.

The alpha’s eyes darkened, and he lightly pushed Peter into one of the empty non-glass rooms lining the main area of workshops.

“Harry, what are you-?” Peter allowed himself to be pressed up against one of the lab tables, his heart pounding pathetically.

“Do you really mean it?” Harry asked standing assertively between Peter’s legs.

Harry’s scent glands lightly opened to release a soothing dark scent. Peter breathed in deeply. It was completely different from Wade’s earthy deep one, Harry’s smelling more like the tea shop they’d visited while Wade’s was rugged and utterly dominating.

Peter snapped himself from his thoughts.

Here he had an alpha, his own age, the son of one of his greatest idols, and he was actually interested in Peter and _hadn’t_ tried to kill him, unlike _someone._ Pull yourself together, Peter thought as he forced himself back into the moment.

Harry lightly traced his bony fingers along Peter’s jawline, his thumb pressing against his bottom lip.

“I mean it,” Peter answered pathetically. His tongue darted out anxiously, accidentally brushing against Harry’s thumb, and oh, boy did that do things to him.

He was totally about to have his first kiss he thought giddily.

“I want to kiss you, Peter.” His voice was quiet, his grey gaze intense.

Peter’s butterflies punched him in the stomach, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Did he really want to have his first kiss right now?

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Harry questioned lightly. He moved to cup Peter’s red-hot cheeks.

Peter settled into the touch. “Please.”

Harry’s eyes turned dark, just as Wade’s had the night before. Harry bumped their foreheads together lightly as he leaned in.

The opening of the door had Harry stopping in his tracks. “I think this is the room we were in yesterday, OH!”

“We were just heading out.” Peter collected himself quickly and leaned far back from Harry. Peter pretended to busy himself with smoothing out his lab coat as three interns stood embarrassed in the doorway. The omega avoided eye-contact with them as he dragged Harry out of the room. They walked in heart-pounding silence as they came to their office, finally stopping to stare at each other, so much unsaid, then burst out laughing.

“What the actual fuck.” Harry snorted.

Michelle and Ned smirked at the omega’s disheveled appearance and his and Harry’s matching set of blushes once they’d walked in.

“You both are conveniently late,” Michelle said tonelessly.

Ned gave him a ‘this better not be what I think this is’ look as he handed him his clipboard. “We’re working with Sodium Hydroxide and Phenolphthalein today. Should be decently easy.”

Peter nodded, composing himself and watched as Harry joined Michelle on the other side. He glanced up just then, meeting Peter’s gaze, and held it.

Ned cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. “As I was saying it should just be testing what we did yesterday which I know we did correct so simple.” He leaned in close once he noticed Harry and Michelle getting into their experiment. “You have _so_ much to tell me, dude.” He gave Peter a ‘WTF’ look.

“I know, I know.” Peter pushed him lightly on the shoulder. “Let’s get nerdy.”

Ned laughed and retrieved their solutions from the fridge. “We’re just looking for a pink solution basically to tell us we did it right, but most people won’t get the color which is why they’ve given us all day to redo yesterday’s experiment.”

Every now and then Peter would glance back to Harry, noting how concentrated he was on the experiment.

Ned was right, it was simple. Their experiment turned pink and they were able to start on day three’s experiments. Peter pulled the electric mixers and scale and returned to their station, quickly glancing at the unnatural pink that was being tested by Michelle and Harry.

Peter squinted as if it would help him zoom in on the color. It looked like… There was no way. They must’ve had a lot more of an acid-base in their experiment than he and Ned did. Peter shook off his worries and set down the equipment.

There was no way Michelle and Harry of all people were involved with the mystery serum. Peter scoffed to himself and once again focused on the checklist on his clipboard.

By the time they announced the end of the workday he and Ned were halfway through the experiment for tomorrow.

“You guys wanna hang at my place?”

“Course.” Michelle nodded. “You guys in?” She motioned to Peter and Ned.

“Sounds good. Harry was telling me he got a PS5, Ned.” Peter nudged Ned who didn’t look as excited, but Harry had decently calmed down his charade enough for Ned to nod as well.

“I’ve been wanting to get my hands on one of them since they were announced,” Ned admitted.

“The graphics are _insane_ and the games they have so far are really interesting.” Harry and Ned slowly fell into step as they discussed what they were going to play while Peter hung back with Michelle.

“Did you guys get the pink?” Peter asked, knowing that they’d gotten _some_ sort of pink. Whether or not it was a result of testing or the mysterious liquid was in question.

“Yeah. Shit’s honestly a lot more boring than I expected it to be.” Peter nodded in agreement. “Like you’ve got some of the most deserving young scientists here and you’re making them do advanced high school chem…”

“To be fair, we’re all 18 or so.” Peter had noticed that the experiments they were doing weren’t necessarily complicated nor anything extraordinary. “It’s definitely a fun experience though.” Michelle nodded half-heartedly. “Plus, I got to meet you and Ned.” He nudged her a bit at that.

She smiled. “That is a plus.” Peter nodded. “We’re awesome.”

He snorted at her. “Ned is, but I’m not too sure about you…”

“Shut up.” She stuck out her tongue at him.

Harry and Ned turned left, and he and Michelle followed in suit. “Have you been to his house before?”

“It’s a two-story penthouse basically.” She pointed towards Oscorp. They were nearly there from the looks of it. “Top two floors are residential.”

Peter gasped. “Holy shit.”

She laughed. “One time me and Harry had a sleepover and had an entire floor to ourselves it was insane.” She gasped. “Oh, and there’s a shit ton of butlers and stuff it’s crazy.”

“Dang.” Peter’s mouth was wide open. “How many stories is it.”

“Dunno.” She shrugged. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

“Do you guys want any food or drinks before we get there?” They all nodded. “I’ll have someone grab us some stuff.”

Ned turned around with an impressed look. ‘What the _fuuuck.’_ He mouthed to Peter who started giggling. He was thinking the same exact thing.

Harry opened the door to Oscorp for them. “Elevator’s right over there.” He pointed off to the right near the receptionist desk.

They all filed into the elevator and Harry removed a lanyard with a key on it, fitting it into the slot labeled ‘MAX 2.’ The other levels that had key slots were MAX 1, ZERO, and weirdly the first level five. The other level five that was in normal line with 1-39 didn’t have a key slot. Peter eyed the elevator keys suspiciously.

The elevator doors closed, and Peter followed Harry as he placed a hand on the railing. Michelle already had a hand on it. If the Avenger’s tower was anything to go off of, this ride was going to be fast.

Sure enough, the elevator jolted to life, racing quickly to the top causing Ned to grab desperately at the railing. Peter grabbed onto him and helped him gain his footing just as the elevator beeped with their arrival.

“Shit, I forgot to warn you guys.” Harry did look actually sorry, but Ned didn’t seem to agree as he wiped nonexistent dust off of his shirt.

“It’s all good.” Peter laughed it off, hoping Ned would follow in suit. Ned rolled his eyes once Harry turned his back and Peter snickered a bit.

He wanted to give Harry the benefit of the doubt because he hadn’t told Peter either, he’d just caught on and Ned hadn’t otherwise Peter would’ve been flailing around too.

Michelle looked regretful that she hadn’t warned Ned.

“Here Ned. Which drink do you want?” Harry turned from where he was in front of a large convenience store looking drink fridge. There were rows and rows of gas station type snacks all organized and lined up in trays next to it. Tons of glass jars filled with cookies and candies littered the rest of the granite countertop.

“Oh, shit.” Ned looked awestruck, completely forgetting about the elevator incident. “You’ve even got the Starbucks Frappes in here?”

Michelle wandered over to look for herself. “This is new.” She pointed to the fridge.

“It was a late birthday gift,” Harry smirked. “I love it.” He pulled out a can of Monster and handed it to Michelle. “I had them add this yesterday for you. I have like five different kinds too.” It was Michelle’s turn to look awestruck.

“Sick.” She nodded and grabbed another red can to her stash.

“Where’s your PS5?” Ned asked as he twisted open his drink.

Harry smiled and pointed to a black leather couch across the snack bar island. “Feel free to get it started. What game were you wanting to start with?”

Ned searched through the list of downloaded games. “Gotta go with Hitman 3.”

Harry nodded with appreciation. “Can’t go wrong there.” He motioned Peter over once Michelle had stocked up on snacks and made her way over to Ned. “I have someone who can make bubble tea too if you wanted that again or Frappuccinos. Just say the word if nothing looks good.”

“I’m sure I’ll find something.” Peter gestured to the abundance of labels in front of them. “I’m not too picky anyway.”

“Good, I had them stock up last night, but I had no idea what to get you.” He laughed sheepishly. Peter could tell Harry was trying hard to impress him, but Peter didn’t really care about things like this. He wanted Harry to know that he wasn’t just interested because of the money or his dad.

“I really appreciate it.” Peter rubbed lightly at Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do all of this though.”

“Do you not like it?” Harry asked panicked.

“I do!” Peter was quick to quell his fears. “I’m just saying you don’t have to try and impress us. We can hang out wherever, you don’t have to spend all this money on us, but I do appreciate it.”

Harry looked quizzically at him. “You’re weird, Peter.” Peter’s eyes opened dramatically at the statement. “I like weird.” He winked and patted Peter on the back. “Pick out some stuff and let’s get our game on.”

He grabbed a mango Jarrito and a few bags of sour cream and onion chips and made his way over to where Ned was starting a mission. He plopped down on the lonely, huge loveseat that looked like it belonged in a Brookestone magazine.

“I have a bunch of subs and milkshakes on the way from the pizzeria and ice cream place a few blocks down unless anyone wants something different?” Harry finally sat down on the arm of the loveseat Peter had sat in.

“Dude, that’s freakin’ awesome.” Ned piped up from where he was knocking out the head investigator in the game. He striped the dude of his uniform and put it on as a disguise before continuing further into the mission’s mansion. “Have you played through this mission yet?” Ned asked Harry.

“Nah, haven’t really had time recently. I’ve mainly just been playing Resident Evil.” Harry admitted

“I was seriously considering playing that, but I didn’t want to ruin your progress, dude,” Ned said completely fixated on the mission.

“After this mission or so we can play it.” Ned nodded in agreement and focused back on the murder mystery.

Harry was practically sitting on top of Peter on the plush loveseat they were seated on. Harry took advantage of his position on the armrest to lean in and whisper. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the Switch.”

His breath tickled at Peter’s ear causing a slight blush to appear. “I can’t wait,” Peter said with lack of anything better to say.

Harry stayed facing him, so their faces were mere inches away from each other. Peter felt awkward at the closeness while his friends were right there and turned his head to focus back on the screen, noting Harry’s disappointed sigh.

Alphas, Peter wanted to roll his eyes.

It felt like Harry had regressed to his front from yesterday and Peter wasn’t too sure he liked it. He just wanted Harry to be the person he’d been when they were alone. He didn’t want this perfect curated Harry, he just wanted Harry.

Peter tried really hard to enjoy himself, but he just couldn’t when Harry had fallen into his old persona. Not like Peter had known him before yesterday, but he wasn’t a fan of it, nonetheless.

They switched games and Peter was able to establish a majority of the island for Harry and had caught enough bugs and fish to get the museum up and running for the next time he played. Harry told him to keep it until he’d finished the museum causing Peter to nearly jump with joy. He’d been wanting to play Animal Crossing the entire last semester of senior year when it had come out a few months ago but hadn’t had the money to get the console.

Once it had turned dark outside and all the subs and ice cream had been finished Harry called cars for each of them to take them home.

They waved goodbye to Michelle and Ned, but Peter stopped himself before getting into his own private car. “Do you want to just walk with me?”

Harry looked confused at first, then melted into a smile as he held out his hand for Peter. Peter blushed and took his hand as he got out of the car. Harry waved off the car and they started to walk.

Peter knew it wasn’t a good idea for anyone to know where Wade’s safe house was, so he just planned to split off at the subway station near his work a few blocks away anyway. It sort of hurt that he couldn't trust someone who'd been nothing but kind to him, but Peter couldn't afford to take any chances with anyone.

“I had fun,” Peter said as they walked silently, playfully bumping into each other every once and a while.

“I’m glad.” Harry bashfully ran a hand through his tussled hair. “I was kind of trying to impress you.”

Peter burst out laughing. “Really?” He said sarcastically. “I couldn’t tell.” He bumped into Harry with a coy smile. “I thought I told you yesterday that I wanted to know the person under all those walls.”

“You’re right.” Harry facepalmed. “I totally fucked up, didn’t I?” He sighed heavily and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to look Peter dead in the eyes. “I fell into my old ways trying to impress you, but I promise if you want to stick around it won’t be like that next time.”

Peter nodded, feeling a lot better about Harry. “Of course. And you didn’t fuck up, I had a lot of fun.”

Harry smiled back and they continued walking. “I did too. I like hanging out with you.” He added on almost embarrassed. “I’ve never met someone like you. I know I probably said that yesterday,” He added hastily. “But it’s true. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. It’s,” He paused as if he were searching for the word. “refreshing.”

Peter’s hear thrummed excitedly beside him. He noticed their footsteps had fallen in sync as they walked together through the scattered crowds on the sidewalk.

They remained quiet for a bit longer until Peter broke it. “I need to stop by my job to grab some things for tomorrow. You can just walk me there.”

Harry shook his head. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t walk you home, Peter?” Peter smiled warmly at Harry saying his name. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I promise I don’t mind.” Peter saw El Vaquero drawing closer and he was desperate to shake Harry. “I’m embarrassed coming from your place to mine.” He pretended to be ashamed. Harry looked like he wanted to interject. “Please, Hair?” Peter pulled out his same puppy dog eyes he’d used earlier on Wade.

“You wanted to see the real me and I want to see the real you.”

Peter pretended to look caught up in thought for a few moments. He finally nodded and stared up at Harry. “I’ll be honest with you then.” He sighed as if he’d been caught. They walked up to the outside of the restaurant and Peter forced them to stop. “This _is_ my house.”

“Really?” Harry asked dubiously. “You told me yesterday it wasn’t.”

Peter looked up at the sky, acting regretful. “I…” He sighed heavily. “I lied because I didn’t want you to judge me even after all I said.” He pretended to sniffle. “I feel like such a hypocrite, Harry.”

“Hey, hey,” Harry reached around and forced Peter to look at him. “I think this place is great.” He leaned in like he was telling him a secret. “Between you and me I think I’d be at least four hundred pounds if I lived above food that smelled this good.”

Peter genuinely laughed at that knowing he would be in the same boat. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t think less of me.” Peter shook his head abashedly. “I feel so dumb.”

Peter felt like he’d said enough to through Harry off his trail for the short term. Besides, it wouldn’t be completely horrible if he had to stick around Mrs. Medina for a bit. He leaned up against the side of the brick as Harry thought of a response.

“Don’t think that.” Harry shook his head, messing up his hair though it somehow managed to look better. “We just met yesterday…” He approached where Peter was leaning, placing his buff arms on either side of him.

“We did,” Peter said just as breathlessly, feeling like the topic had changed. His stomach flipped at the memory of earlier that morning in the lab room.

“I feel like I know you, though, Peter.” Harry’s scent tickled its way to Peter who greedily soaked it in.

“Me too,” Peter said breathlessly, searching for something in Harry’s eyes. He was genuine too; Harry had practically knocked him off his feet in such a short time it was wild.

“Can I come upstairs?” Harry asked, eyes clear with intent.

Peter mewled at the thought. “I want to.” He could feel his own scent glands opening now as a light peachy scent surrounded them.

“Me too.” Harry’s voice was just low enough for both of them to hear.

Peter’s dick perked up at the idea of the gorgeous alpha wanting him, wanting to kiss him. If only he actually had an upstairs to go to. God, how was he going to dig himself out of this one? He was all doped up on Harry’s scent, it was so hard to think coherently.

Harry leaned in, allowing one hand to lightly touch the side of Peter’s smooth skin.

“Harry!” Someone yelled from one of the black cars that Peter had almost gotten in. Peter startled out of his daze as the voice screamed again. “Get in.” The window was rolled down enough to reveal a very pissed off looking Norman Oswald. Peter’s eyes widened dramatically at the sight of his idol, though he knew this wouldn’t be a good time to fanboy as he seemed ready to scream.

“I…” Harry looked embarrassed and scared as he pulled away from Peter and jogged towards the car. “Text MJ and ask for my number,” Harry called to Peter as he jumped in the car. “Text me!”

Peter gave him a thumbs up and watched as the car floored it, disappearing into the rest of the New York traffic.

“Talk about perfect timing,” Peter mumbled as he continued on to the apartment. He gathered his bearings as he walked on, hoping Harry’s scent would be gone by the time he got back to the safehouse.

He sniffed himself in the elevator and noted that the scent seemed to indeed have diminished during his walk. He sighed in relief as he unlocked the front door.

The first smell that hit him was Wade, the second one that hit him was the alcohol.

“I thought you were off tonight?” Wade asked from the couch. Peter glanced at his phone noting that it was around 8:30 which was the time he’d usually gotten off at.

“Just at my friend’s house.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Friend huh?” Peter nodded as he placed his lab coat on one of the stools. “Do friends scent mark each other now?”

“Excuse me?” Peter raised an eyebrow. How was that any of Wade’s damned business? What happened to nunya?

“I could smell his scent mark from the goddamned lobby.” Wade bitterly spit at him, still refusing to look in Peter’s direction.

Peter gasped taken aback at the hostility. “What the fuck is your deal, man?”

“Nothing, _man_.” Wade practically spit the last word at him.

Peter sniffed at his clothes, still not smelling anything. Must be like weed he thought embarrassed.

A rotting smell assaulted Peter as he sniffed at his clothes and shortly after filled the rest of the apartment. Peter scrunched his nose and started at Wade who was ‘ignoring’ him.

Peter rolled his eyes. This is exactly what he hadn’t wanted to happen. Did he think it would actually happen? No. Was he prepared for it to happen? No. Hell no. this was the first roommate he’d ever had let alone the first alpha he’d lived with, but he’d known how territorial they get. He’d never considered this happening with Wade though. I mean sure they were always borderline flirting, but it was nothing more than that… Right?

“I’m sorry if I’ve offended your territory,” Peter added hoping to quell the hostility. Peter noted the untouched pan of pasta on the stove and grabbed a bowl to fill.

Wade mumbled to himself about territory for a bit. Peter didn’t dare move from the kitchen as he grabbed silverware. “Consider it offended.”

“All because I...” Peter trailed off with an aggravated huff. He turned around abruptly. “Listen, I didn’t say shit when that beta came over when I was in the shower!” Wade quieted at that. Good, Peter thought. “This is my territory too for right now!”

He could feel Wade glaring at him through the Deadpool mask. “Sure, kid.”

“You alphas are fucking pricks, you know that?” Peter couldn’t believe that Wade was acting like such a child about having another alpha smell in the apartment. Peter hadn’t even realized that was a thing until literal minutes ago.

Wade popped open another bottle of whisky and snarled. “Why don’t you just lump us all together while you’re at it, Peter?”

“No, you’re right, Wade. It’s just you. You’re a fucking prick.” Peter furiously snatched up the bowl of pasta and stormed off to his room grumbling about the no good, rude alpha.

🕷️🕸️🕷️

Peter groggily woke up to his alarm, snoozing it for ten minutes and allowing himself to drift off. He’d tossed and turned all night at Wade stomping around the apartment, probably trying to prove his fucking territory or whatever the hell he was doing.

He hadn’t wanted Wade to know it was irking him so he piled all the pillows he could find over his ears, to no avail. He finally managed to drift off around five am or whenever Wade had finally decided he was too tired to continue being an asshole.

With the alarm clock sounding for a second time, Peter knew he was fucked. Of course Wade had picked to be an absolute dick the night before his busiest days. Not only did he have the last day of his internship, but he had training immediately after and then work following that. From the moment he got up he wouldn’t be anywhere near his bed for another twelve or so hours.

Peter whined pathetically at the idea of training and then doing deliveries on the bike running on three or so hours of sleep. He would have to skip his shower today he decided as he pressed snooze for twenty minutes.

At the alarm clock's third sounding Peter pathetically rolled out of bed, noting the gigantic bags under his eyes. He quickly got dressed, making as much noise as possible because he was what? Petty. He slammed his body loudly into the gun cabinet right outside of Wade’s door six times, not even feeling a sting. He only regretted he didn’t have more time to be an asshole.

He grumbled as he noted how messy the living room was, finding his lab coat crinkled in a mess of blankets that smelled heavily of Wade. Peter brought the coat up to his nose noting the potent smell of Wade.

He rolled his eyes.

Alphas were fucking _insane_.

Peter was going to have to wash and find an iron now for his lab coat. Great, another thing to add to his list today. Maybe the Avengers would have something he could use while he was training? There we go, positive thoughts, Peter praised himself as he rushed out of the apartment and toward Stark Tower.

He showed up with barely enough time to spare. Harry looked annoyed and Michelle and Ned looked confused.

Peter facepalmed. “Harry, I totally forgot to ask for your number last night. I’m so sorry I got caught up.”

“You look like shit.” Michelle piped up familiarly.

“Thanks, you look radiant,” Peter said sarcastically. “My roommate kept me up all fucking night.”

“You have a roommate?” Harry chimed in. He wasn’t even looking Peter in the face. Did Peter really look that horrible?

“Uh, yeah.”

Harry hummed annoyedly. He turned sharply back to his station and Michelle gave him a shrug before doing the same.

Peter looked to Ned with a ‘what did I do’ look.

Ned returned with an ‘I have no idea WTF’ one.

Peter rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘alphas.’ He and Ned snickered then dove into work. They were a lot further ahead than most interns were, including Michelle and Harry who stopped and asked for pointers every once and a while. Mostly Michelle because apparently, Harry was ignoring his existence.

At lunch, Peter pulled Harry aside. “Hey, can we talk?”

Harry still had yet to look Peter in the eyes. It was weird having an alpha avoid his eye contact and not the other way around. Most omegas didn’t make eye contact with alphas because it was seen as a challenge. Peter had clearly never understood that as he stared Harry down, willing him to look.

Harry nodded and led them to the same conference room. “What’s up?” He asked casually, looking out the window of the door.

Peter sighed and hopped onto the lab table. “What’s wrong with me today?” Harry turned around at that. “Do I look so horrible that you can’t even bear to look at me?” Peter frowned and looked down to the floor.

First, he’d had Wade blow up on him, and now Harry too. It must be something on Peter’s side, he thought helplessly.

Harry looked down as well. “You don’t smell it?”

“Huh?” Peter scrambled to smell at his clothes. He couldn’t smell anything. “Do I stink or something?” He had skipped his normal shower today he noted regretfully.

“No, you,” Harry walked over to Peter, crinkling his nose as he did so. “You smell divine.” Peter blushed as Harry finally touched him, placing a light hand on Peter’s left thigh. “This foreign alpha stench is what I don’t like.”

Peter gasped at the realization that Harry was smelling Wade. “Oh!” He smiled brightly. “I thought you hated me or something.”

Harry shook his head, still looking a bit reserved. “No, not at all.” He rubbed circles into Peter’s. His eyes lingered elsewhere, and Peter’s stomach felt uneasy. “Who is it?”

Peter knew what he was asking, just as Wade had done the other night. He didn’t know what to say considering he’d really pissed Wade off last night, the last thing he wanted to do was piss Harry off too. One angry alpha he could handle, two? Jesus.

Peter had stayed quiet for too long apparently and harry stopped his rubbing. “It’s your roommate, isn’t it?” But it wasn’t a question.

Peter gulped and nodded. “It’s not like that though.” Peter started.

“I wouldn’t have pursued you as I did had I known you were already with someone.” Harry completely removed himself from Peter now who felt empty at the loss of his touch.

The omega grasped at Harry’s hand “He was just really drunk and mad, Harry.” Peter sighed. “Mad about you.”

Harry looked up concerned. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn’t touch me.” Peter didn’t want Harry getting the wrong idea. Wade wasn’t bad, it was just an alpha thing. “He really didn’t I-.”

“If he did, you just have to tell me Peter and I can have him dealt with.” Peter’s eyes widened, smelling the protective scent that hung heavy in the air. “He’s an alpha, isn’t he?”

Peter was stunned. “Yes, but nothing happened!” Harry shook his head sympathetically. “Harry, please don’t do anything I swear he just kept me up all night because he was an asshole!”

Harry glared at Peter, but he knew the anger wasn’t directed at him. “If he ever does anything, wait.” Harry held up a finger as he dug in his pocket, finally producing a smartphone. “Put your number in here.”

Peter went to type it in just as the announcement of lunch being over sounded. The rest of the day was noticeably less hostile, and Harry even gave him a strong hug as he left.

Peter was definitely feeling the three hours of sleep as Steve taught him a roundhouse kick. Wade had technically taught him earlier, so it was easy enough to pick up on and mainly just had to listen to the technical issues Wade didn’t bother to correct.

Bucky was a new guest to the training room for Peter and they sparred as Steve pointed out some corrections and tweaked his technique. Bucky seemed just as off as Peter was feeling, which was somewhat comforting, but Steve kept getting on them for it.

“You both look like zombies, what is going on today?” Peter and Bucky looked at each other and shrugged. “Was it a full moon last night?”

“It was a waning crescent, actually.” Peter supplied.

Steve raised an amused eyebrow. “You need to get at least eight or more hours of sleep, Peter.” Steve patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. “You’re still growing. I know videogames and Gameboys are fun and all, but you can’t let them get in the way of you getting a decent night’s rest.”

Peter smirked and looked to Bucky, thinking he would laugh at Steve talking about Gameboys, but Bucky looked more confused than he had before.

The smirk quickly fell, and Peter nodded, deciding not to let them know about Wade last night. He’d hoped it would be a one-time thing and didn’t want anything to come between him living with Wade. It had been going well for so long, one mistake wasn’t enough for him to rat on his friend.

“I know you’re right.” Peter shrugged as if he’d been caught.

“We’ll finish ten minutes early today, Peter.” Steve brought an authoritative hand down on his shoulder. “Hit the showers and for godsake, get some sleep.”

Peter nodded and raced for the showers with Bucky following closely behind.

“You sure it’s just games, kid?” Bucky tried to look nonchalant as he grabbed a towel just out of Peter’s reach for him.

Peter stared blankly at one of the showers, looping the towel around his arm. Would Bucky tell the others?

“Yes, I just got Animal Crossing the other day.” Peter started with fake enthusiasm. Technically it wasn’t a lie.

As he set up in the shower, he rambled to Bucky about how he’d finally unlocked a shovel so he could start digging for fossils. Bucky seemed to half believe him, which was good enough for Peter.

He used the extra ten minutes to take a nice long shower. Bucky had left him alone and Peter allowed himself to feel the weight of the day to fall on him. It hit harder when he realized he wasn’t even done yet. He still had a five or so hour shift filled with biking and walking up an unreasonable number of stairs.

By the time he was toweling off Steve was long gone, but Bucky was fucking around with one of the punching bags. “You want me to walk you out?”

Peter was taken aback by his kindness. “Sure!” He smiled as Bucky clamored over to him and guided him into the elevator.

“I know we don’t know each other very well yet,” Bucky started, and Peter was appreciative of the ‘yet’, “but, I do know Deadpool.” His voice sounded dark. “If there’s something going on there you can tell me and I’ll handle it on my own.” He looked Peter dead in the eyes.

Peter nodded dumbfounded at what to say.

“I won’t get anyone else involved.” Bucky asserted. “Even if nothing is going on this time, I just thought you should know.” He nodded, seemingly happy with how he phrased it and turned forward in the elevator to give Peter his space.

“Thank you,” Peter said genuinely. He didn’t think what happened was too serious and decided to keep his mouth shut, but he’d definitely store that information for later.

Bucky had wanted to walk him home, but with his blinding robot arm, Peter wasn’t sure he wanted the attention it would draw. Most people knew who Bucky was as well- it just wasn’t a good idea.

Peter explained this to him and Bucky regretfully agreed but promised to watch Peter as far as he could.

“Thank you, Bucky.” Peter smiled. “I promise nothing’s going on, but I still appreciate you.”

Peter felt Bucky’s gaze on him for a while until he was past the block and new Bucky couldn’t see him anymore. He knew he was still by the door though and it warmed Peter’s heart.

The walk home from work is what Peter hated. Once it got dark it was horrifying. It truly was the city that never sleeps, but even then sometimes the streets he walked were quiet.

Around four or so like it was then, the streets were normally full of passing cars, but today it was noticeably quiet. The last person he’d passed had nearly been a block back. The only cars on the street were cars parked at the meters lining the sides of the streets.

“Is it a national holiday or something?” Peter questioned.

He had left the tower later than usual, maybe that’s what it was?

El Vaquero was nearly in sight when his uneasiness was confirmed. He heard walking behind him that slowly sped up until it turned into a run.

Peter glanced back briefly enough to see a black mask and a car zooming around the corner.

“Not good, not good!” Peter thought as he ran at top speed for the nearest building which ended up being a business building. The first floor was just a staircase that Peter desperately climbed, kicking off the ruff hand that reached out for his ankle. He twisted the ankle free and stomped harshly on it before continuing further.

He attempted to pull out his phone, but it was futile. The first-floor door was keycard access only, causing Peter to let out a helpless whimper.

“We’ve got you now, Parker.” The squeaky voice came from right behind him. 

“GET AWAY!” Peter fumbled with his phone one more time before giving up completely, sending a swift roundhouse kick to the masked man’s head. He dodged it and used Peter’s momentum to pull his foot out from under himself. Peter crashed onto the metal floor of the second landing.

“HELP!” He screamed repeatedly, but no door ever opened.

The man had him in a chokehold that Peter hadn’t learned yet and slipped out a familiar syringe.

“Please don’t,” Peter begged. “Please, please.” He felt tears dripping from his eyes. He was so tired. So tired already it wasn’t fair.

The syringe pierced his skin, and he felt the cool rush of whatever pink shit it was entering his veins. Peter gasped desperately for breath, feeling his pulse grow slower and slower.

“Please…” He managed one last time but was met with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for this next part of the story!
> 
> what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
